Growing Wings
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: Bella faces a new time. She is getting married, she is becoming a vampire. There are a lot of doubts, but there is decision. The good and bad collide but which will come out on top? With Edward beside her Bella knows she can do it. But how? ExB
1. Prologue: Red Light

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Prologue

Red Light

I closed my eyes subconsciously, waiting for the impending doom to come down and hit. Yet, for the first time in my life I couldn't feel it coming and I knew then that it scared me more now than if I had felt it coming. Somehow I knew it had to be coming. It always did, at the worst time, just after the best times. That's how I usually knew it was coming now. I recognized it by this factor. But this… was so wonderful, that I felt if anything was to come, and I was certain that it would, it would be now.

My luck always called it… I had both the best and the worst luck. I got it with my good luck, and my bad luck waited in the wings for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to take it away again.

But I didn't feel the nauseating fear. I didn't sense the feeling of loss or worry that always hit me when I was in the midst of victory. But not now. I couldn't feel anything other than the rush of happiness and fulfillment. Right now, I felt at peace better than I ever had. It didn't make sense. The confusion blinded me in a blaze of red light.

The wind was in my face and in my eyes and I was following it certainly, unafraid. I didn't know where it was taking me, but I liked where I was going and I, beyond a doubt, trusted it. Exhilarating was an understatement. Even without him beside me, I was enjoying the rush of danger and loving it without needing him. Right then, I didn't rely on him to warm me. I felt consciously warm. But I was still waiting for the danger… the destruction of my hopes and dreams.

It was like I was in the middle of the street watching the traffic light in all it's good green glory… just waiting and watching it… waiting for it to turn red on me…

A/N: Yes, I'm imitating her style. The words will actually appear in the story somewhere if it works out like I planned. I hope it will work out in the end. I personally like how it's coming so far. Please review while we all impatiently wait for her to continue. I'm tired of waiting so I'll write to fill up the time. Enjoy and share some feedback while you're at it. Thanks.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	2. I: Wakeup Call

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter One

Wakeup Call

For a unit of time that I could not measure with my mind, I was staring into the liquid topaz eyes of Edward Cullen, wishing that he could read the thoughts in my mind, because in that moment, those words could not be conveyed. I was certain it's because they were ideas not formed into words, but more simply, they were my innermost emotions. Still a bit muddled, but I still wanted him to know them. No matter the embarrassment that would come with revealing them, I wanted them exposed to his eyes… for him and for me both.

Especially after the past few days that had been whirling by like liquid fire down my throat. It took me that much time to figure out where it was that I, Bella, was standing. And for that matter, WOULD be standing in. I had to put my foot down somewhere. And I decided that this was the stance I would keep for the rest of my existence.

I use the word existence because my human life would end soon and I would have a much longer time as one of the "un-dead". The Cullen family wasn't exactly normal in any way. They were vampires. And as for that minor detail, I would be one too soon, once I got my way. There were just a few loose ends to tie up… some compromises to be made good on and all that. Thinking for the past few days had put my fears behind me and let me put my life into perspective… especially on the matter of Edward.

After all, in the midst of his torment of himself, he needed a wakeup call, back to reality. Eventually even he would have to admit that I was not exaggerating in the slightest. My doubt was over now and I had to convince him that my doubt the past couple days had nothing to do with him. He wasn't as damned as he made it seem, and there was still plenty of hope.

I had seen it. For me, hope was found in the warm comfort of his presence. Nevermind the cold contour of his perfect body. It was his soul that was warm. Something outside of his chilly exterior had warmed my heart and I could only assume it was his soul, or the vampiric equivalent. I could do anything as long as he was with me.

He was sitting on the edge of my bed casually, smiling his perfectly crooked smile at me. I wondered if he knew how much I loved that particular smile on his face. After a certain point he must have noticed and it seemed as if he was using it to manipulate me so sweetly. I'm only glad he didn't notice it sooner or else I might have never been able to fight him. Especially not if he smiled at me that way all the time with the same sweetly innocent face… if he knew it, he knew very well how to hide it behind his angelic layered face.

"Why hello." He said confidently, standing up and striding over to me in two graceful strides that could have rivaled Alice's dancing steps. It was so swift that I could barely hear the shifting of wind or his clothes as he lifted his hands to my face and held it in the careful way he always did. Every move he made was measured dutifully for my benefit. Sometimes it was so aggravating the way he measured himself around me. Mostly I just wanted to see the uncontrolled true face of Edward.

And I had told him so a lot lately. But it had only been stopped by the terrible post-fight atmosphere and the abrupt end of my relationship with my dearest friend and closest human love, Jacob. Lately, I had just been trying to get through Alice's crazy wedding plans and convince Edward that I had made the right choice. It was difficult the way he watched me as of late.

Only now, I was certain. I didn't have to think about it, or lie or hold back or anything of the sort anymore. Like I said, I found my place.

I wanted the passionate side of him to speak unconditionally and truthfully to me once again. That had been the greatest proof of his soul. I would get it out of him again; I just didn't know how to push it out since I already denied it once before when he offered to let me off the hook. But I still desired to go through with that too… all of it. I just… wanted to let him know that I still wanted him or something like that. I wanted him to know that I knew now. But could I do it again?

After all, I didn't exactly know anything about being in this position before. Edward was the first man or boy who caught my eye at all. So I didn't have experience in the romance department about getting anything out of my love or being romantic or… dare I say it, seductive. I had tried once before and had him deny me. I almost died from the near-rejection. Sometimes I was just that childish. And I'm sure that's how it sounded to him… childish.

Then again… in the movies, being seductive was usually the easiest way to get the opposite sex to do what you wanted, right? Unfortunately, I was too clumsy to really be seductive. Strutting doesn't work when you end up tripping over your own feet and landing yourself on the food table. I chuckled at the still childish thought, causing Edward to raise one thin eyebrow at me in amusement.

"What ARE you laughing about?" he grinned, letting his hands come down to wrap about my waist. "If you just start laughing for no reason again, I'm going to start thinking that you're listening to the voices in your head again." He joked sweetly, reminding me of darker days, when I had lost Edward for a number of months that caused me a great amount of pain and I started to do reckless things in order to hear the sound of him in my head, scolding me. At least he could joke about it a little now… but I could still see the pain in his memories.

I laughed mockingly. "Very funny, Edward. And there was only ONE voice need I remind you. I was just imagining myself trying to impress you and landing on my face. You know… like I always do. And I would be VERY attractive to you in the E.R. where I spend most of my time." Edward's eyebrow rose even higher on his forehead and he laughed again.

"And why would you have to try to impress me? I was under the impression that I told you that I was always quite impressed with you. You have always been and always will be attractive to me. So I don't see why you'd need to work to impress me any time." He said, lifting me up into his arms and throwing me down on the bed unceremoniously. I frowned at him and pouted childishly, throwing up my arms and trying to push him away when he tried to cuddle with me. I could still feel his rumbling chest as he laughed.

Somehow, the memory of him calling me sexy in my huge bulky bike-riding jacket and helmet came to mind. I mentally laughed at the image. He had tried awfully hard to convince me of that one… But, back on track, I wondered how to manipulate this conversation to go where I wanted it to. I wasn't good in that department either. Scowling at Edward, I tried anyway.

"I'm not what you'd call attractive. And sometimes I wish I was. You know… and not just to your nose." I said softly, looking away from him. I didn't want to see the look on his face when I said this. Even if it was what I felt, I knew he'd disagree. Didn't he always? He'd be disappointed in me again, but I couldn't help but feel plain next to his godly appearance. My angel was too beautiful to be standing next to me without having me compare, especially after all the mistakes I had made lately.

He tut tutted at me and threw himself down on me, almost crushing me, but stopping just short of suffocating me. Always with the self restraint. Yet, in the relief of still being able to breathe, I wasn't so disappointed in this case. "Bella… you should know better than that. You aren't my snack… you are the love of my life… my soul mate, if you would."

Now it was my turn to interrupt him with a grin that lit up my face. "Soul mate, huh?" he knew the implications I was connecting to his words and sighed nonchalantly. "You have no idea how nice it is to hear that from you." I said softly, gently caressing his face. "Even though you treat it so casually, it's a really big step for someone with an ego the size that would be matching of your true talents." It was so easy to tease him with the prospect of all the things he could do. It was true after all… he could do almost everything at a higher level than people who specialized in their field.

I wasn't sure if it was all because he was a vampire, or if it was just Edward Cullen that was so perfect. If someone told me that, I wouldn't doubt them for a second. After all, Edward was my perfect Adonis, standing in front of me. No one ever told me that something like Count Dracula could be so beautiful. I imagined something completely different than Edward, as described by Bram's mythological tale. Then again, he didn't live on people's blood, sleep at all (in a coffin or otherwise), or anything of the sort.

"You overestimate me. I think you are mistaking things I say to comfort you with things that I truly believe. Sometimes you give me enough hope to break through but it is no breakthrough. Nor do I like the idea of being the one to take your soul from you, but you seem so intent on spending damnation with me…" He said, lifting me up so that I was on top rather than him and I was able to breathe a bit more easily. "That is the greatest accomplishment, for me." I frowned at him in disbelief, sticking out my tongue unhappily. But this only served to make him even happier to gloat.

"What? It's not like I ever hid my opinion from you, Bella. If it weren't for you, though, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind. But because of you, I can still doubt it in spite of myself sometimes." I sighed and resigned. As much as I wanted it, I couldn't wake him up from his dumb slumber of complete idiocy. His blind eyes could not hide from the truth forever. Especially as of late, though he hid it from me well. Well… as well as he possibly could when my world revolved around him. Jacob hadn't made it any easier for him, either. Or me for that matter.

Then I decided to give it a try once more, for his sake. It might land me in the E.R., even if I there wasn't a real danger. Only I could die from something not even dangerous. But I had been reckless in a number of other ways. So why not finish it with this? I leaned in and without reservation, kissed him with all the force and passion in me. Fighting desperately, I somehow managed to ignore my heart and lungs exploding in my chest from all the embarrassment. No matter how many times I did this, that would probably never change.

But he didn't let it end like it normally did. If I wanted to get him to loose his reservations, I had to let him see that I had no intention of holding back tonight, either. He looked just as shocked as I imagined that he would be. I hadn't initiated anything of the sort since I told him my intentions of following through with the wedding first, mostly because of the obvious reason that my heart had been preoccupied with my Jacob problem and the wedding plans themselves.

Lately he had also taken to joking about me exploding one day because I'd forget to breathe after he took my breath away so unexpectedly. But I had the feeling that that was meant to hide the pain he was keeping inside over the whole situation.

Yet, he wasn't joking now. His face was dead in an unusual and unnerving way. Then, something snapped in him and he was unleashed, just as I wanted. But now I didn't know if this had been such a good idea, so soon before the wedding. But it was so beautiful and so worth it. I needed it, after all the pain I felt. Not like I needed the convincing, but it was nice. REALLY nice.

He had me pushed against the back of the bed, and his tongue was licking the line where my lips were pressed together before he forced them apart and started to taste me in an exciting new way. I was so shocked by the feeling of his tongue writhing inside of my mouth that I choked on my rapid breaths and started hyperventilating, regardless of how much I wanted it to be real. Part of me still wanted to wait until after we were married, but my hormones… they didn't care so much about the ring that patiently waited on my dresser.

My hyperventilating was enough to wake him back up. He flew up off the bed almost like a bird of prey. A terrified look crossed his face and he looked positively livid. At himself, of course. And I knew in that instant that my plan hadn't served its purpose in making things better between us. If anything, now he would be even more distant than before. At least not until the wedding… we had moved forward in our relationship that way, but now I felt as if we took a step backwards… because I had been so reckless.

"Well… that was…" I started, still shocked beyond coherent, intelligent words. "…something." I ended unintelligently. When he didn't respond at all, I knew something was really wrong. "Edward… come back." I said, reaching out for him. But he didn't move.

"It seems this is exactly the type of wake up call I needed." Edward said softly, frowning to himself. My eyes widened fearfully and I ran to him.

"No, no, no!" I shouted. "Don't even think…" But he stopped my rants with his finger pressed to my lips softly.

Edward's face was upturned in a gently smile. It wasn't the crooked, lopsided grin that I loved so much, but it also wasn't the look I had dreaded that I would see there. "I realize now that I want you too much for you to be safe. Eventually, I'm going to loose control. It would be better if that didn't happen until after the wedding, but… if you… someday… wanted me… before then… I would want to be able to do it… in control… before it gets that far that I lose it again. But I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself in check if you do that again… but I'll try, because…"

"You woke up my heart to love and now you'll have to deal with my impulsive passion. Can you do that? Maybe… could you still want me that way?" I couldn't do anything at that moment except stare at him hopelessly. When I woke myself back up from my stupor, I couldn't do anything but punch him in the chest. He flinched, even though he didn't feel anything from my violence and it was actually my still bruised knuckle that felt it worse.

"I was so worried that you were going to pull away from me and THAT is what you have to say?! You really have to ask such a stupid question when you already know the answer?! After all, I was the one who went through all that pain to try to wake you up so you would let loose… TWICE. I wanted to see that brief glimpse of you when you aren't restraining yourself. And I saw what I wanted to… I don't regret it. And that's why I want you to stop it… if you hold back you might miss something important that could have been. I don't want anything to regret… life is already fragile enough."

"So you should already know that I want you… in every way. No matter how or when it happens, although it's one human experience I WON'T miss. I wouldn't want to lose my life for you if I didn't love you for everything you are, especially the vampire but… but also the man and the boy." I smiled freely, suddenly lightened and warmed by the real outcome that was nothing like what I had feared.

Edward laughed. "Boy? What part of me is still the boy?"

"Your childish need to be so stubborn!" I pouted, sticking out my tongue at him again, still feeling the rush of his lips and undeniably his tongue. But I tried not to let it show. Edward laughed and pulled me to him.

"What? You mean like you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and pressing me into his chest. "But I'd like to prove this theory." He said, lifting my chin to kiss me again. It was slower than the first, because he was controlling it, rather than my clumsy and inexperienced kiss earlier. It was obvious that this was just another one of those things he could do better than anyone else. But he was slowly leading it to where I had taken it earlier. And I was shocked.

He was giving me another chance before the wedding… and it would take everything I had to say no. But could I say no twice? Could I summon all that will power again?

The odds were NOT in my favor. Not with someone as perfect as him kissing me in his oh so perfect way. But before I had to worry about that, Edward pulled me back and looked me dead in the eyes with another one of those thoughtful looks that frightened me greatly.

"Why? So suddenly you're happy again and you know where you stand… something that I've been worried about for you for a long time. Sooner than I ever thought possible, you've put everything back in it's rightful place again. I can see that you are truly happy. I wonder if you would share with me the great mystery behind your sudden decisiveness."

I smiled at him encouragingly and held his hand to my heart. "Because I know I made the right choice. I can't live without you. But I also can't live without my best friend. I know you sent him an invitation behind my back. And I'm going to go talk to him about it. Somehow, I'm going to convince him to stay with me. I know it's selfish, but I love you both as part of my strange mythological family. Even if I can't love him the way he wants me to, I still do and I don't want to loose him over some stupid quarrel. After I change… I still want us to be friends. And I want you to learn to be friends…"

"It's selfish, but… isn't that part of human nature? He can't blame me… after all, he was the same when he was fighting for me. And he played just as dirty. So, if he still refuses, I'll back off. But I'm going to fight too, to keep my best friend and to end this stupid "natural enemies" thing. I know it probably sounds stupid, but…" Edward shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"There's nothing selfish about it, and I'll try my hardest to live as you see fit. You have been so very unselfish for so long, that it's okay to want things every now and then. So go for it. After all… I want you to be happy just as much. You are my world, Bella. Set things right in my universe." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I know you'll do the right thing for all of us." He kissed me again and I could tell he meant it by the gently security but I still sensed the small nagging fear.

He would never fully be without it. It must be terrible for him to leave his heart in the hands of some immature human girl. But I was forever greatful that he did.

I smiled widely, genuinely content. "Thank you."

Sighing, he sat back on the bed. "There's no reason to thank me, you know. In the end, I want you to be happy. No matter your decision in the end. Remember, I can't live without you."

"And I, you." I added urgently. "Don't forget that. I don't have a royal vampire family chasing me for nothing… In the end, I'm fighting for my family. Don't forget that thanks to your part of the deal, I will soon be Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen." This brought a great smile to his face and made him pull me to his side, his arms wrapped tightly around me waist.

"It sounds beautiful the way you say it…" he whispered into my hair after pulling my face down to his to kiss the top of my head.

Grinning, I reminded him, "I'd much more prefer it if you were the one who said it. Everything you say is beautiful." He scoffed, but lifted my face so that our eyes met.

"Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen…. Will you dance with me?" I was so caught up in the way the words flowed from his lips that I didn't realize what he asked me at first. Then it hit me, when he was pulling me up into his arms. He gracefully put in the CD he made for me and added, "Trust me." Then we began the most beautiful dance that I had ever executed without falling on my face.

And I realized that it hadn't just been him who needed the wakeup call.

I wondered how I ever could have possibly doubted that THIS was perfect… and everything would work out. Somehow everything would fall into place. It had to be fate. Renee and Charlie always believed in fate… maybe they would be able to understand it better this way. I knew that I'd have to tell dad TONIGHT. Edward told me in certainty that it would be tonight. He even promised to help me cook something incredible to win Charlie over. I hoped it wouldn't take that to win him over. I wanted his better judgment to see the truth for himself.

But I wouldn't be too hurt if he didn't. If he didn't get it, I'd just have to show him, by example, that I had made the right choice. My happiness would be the proof. Not even he could argue with that. Then again, time would tell. How I hated waiting…

A/N: Well, there's chapter one. A lot longer than anything I've written before, so feedback is much needed. Reviews are much loved and I will answer any questions personally. Thanks and I hope you liked it. I'll update soon since it's a weekend and I actually PLANNED this story out with all the free time I had while I was sick. I hate not being able to leave bed, but this made it much more fun and entertaining. Your reviews will make it fruitful. So do. Thanks.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	3. II: Thunder and Lightning

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Two

Thunder and Lightning

Over the last two hours I had considered every recipe in our entire house and just as quickly dismissed it with what I considered to be logical reasoning. It needed to be the most perfect dinner that I had ever cooked for my dad EVER. As if I wasn't already nervous, now I was doubting myself again. Edward must have been enjoying himself for some time before he actually saw the pain starting to take it's toll on my already racked nerves and pulled me away from the book of recipes before I hurt myself. That would have been just like me, to hurt myself with a book filled with cooking ideas. A new record of stupidity…

But I wasn't even amused by the thought. I was so scared that my hands wouldn't stop shaking until Edward forced them silent by wrapping his cold long fingers around them and pulling me to him effortlessly. "Bella. You're going to give yourself a heart attack. As much as your fretting amuses me in it's own cute and innocent way, I think it's time to stop."

I wanted to stop, but it wasn't as if I had a choice. I needed to come up with something and FAST. There was no more time, and Edward refused to let me put it off any longer. Twice in that sitting I had already tried to convince him that another day wouldn't hurt. But he shot me down instantaneously, his lips curling up in a wicked grin every time he saw my face fall in defeat with just one simple word of "No." from him. "But Edward, I've got NOTHING! And I have to pull this together in less than two hours!"

He laughed and reached over me to the cookbook and started effortlessly flipping through it. "Do you trust me?" he asked, looking up briefly, just long enough to flash his gorgeous topaz colored eyes at me. There wasn't a hint of darkness in their golden colored depths, and I was shocked by the wonderous feeling it sent through me in that single instant. That was all it took to convince me. I didn't even have to answer that question.

"What are you going to do?" He also didn't answer, only showed me two pictures… one a meal and one a desert. "You can cook too?" I asked, not surprised. After all, he could do anything he set his mind to. Grinning, he nodded and started collecting different things from my kitchen. For once, my mind followed. He already knew where everything was. Edward liked to watch me do everything, cooking included. So there was no doubt in my mind that he didn't need my help.

But he asked anyway, to my surprise. "Help." He said simply, holding out his arms for me. I fell into them regardless, unsure of how this was supposed to help him COOK. Still, I couldn't argue with something as nice as this. "As wonderful as this is, I'll also require your help in making these deserts." He teased playfully, spinning me in his arms until I was facing the ingredients spread out on the counter. The recipe was not one I was familiar with, but I wanted to impress, so I didn't complain and set to work.

Edward chuckled softly and smiled. "That's my Bella." And then he was already set on cooking his own part of the meal. Halfway through the whole process, I heard a rumbling sound and I wondered if that was Edward's laughter. But it sounded too menacing to be him. Looking out the window, I saw the bright yellow light that always came before a big storm and sighed.

"They didn't forcast this." I moaned. I didn't mean to complain, but the last thing I needed was a storm to dampen the already tight tension in my nervous atmosphere. Edward smiled and hugged me from behind, and I wondered when he had moved there. "Shouldn't you be finishing your meal?" I asked, trying to avoid the sweet aroma of Edward, that I would much rather be enjoying without the cooking. Heck, he smelled better than the desert I was making. It had to be illegal…

"Storms can also be just as beautiful as they can be dangerous and frightening." He said, moving away again, and I wondered how he got to the sink across the room so quickly. It was just another one of those things that I would never quite get used to as long as I was still human. However, it was a nice thought… both the idea of his agility and his words.

His agility was why I felt so safe with him.

And I wanted this storm to be beautiful. Maybe it would make things with Charlie a little easier.

I heard the rain start, and groaned again. Charlie wasn't in yet, which meant he would be miserable when he finally got in out of the rain. Edward chuckled a little louder this time and grinned. "He'll be happy to have a warm meal to come in to. You ready to put that in the oven?" he asked, stealing the bowl from me and smelling it. "Mmm. Perfect. I knew I could count on you." He said, kissing me quickly before dancing over to the oven to put it in and setting the timer with ease.

"Really?" I asked, nervously. I had tried super hard on it, following the recipe to the letter to get it right. Edward nodded, rushing back to my side to hug me again. "That's good." Then I grinned impishly. "Did it smell as good as me?" Edward's chest rumbled when he laughed. He leaned down to place his lips on mine and pulled back a second later. Then he inhaled deeply.

"Nope. Nothing can smell that good but you. Not to me, anyway. To Charlie… I'm sure it's close enough." He laughed, tenderly playing with my hair. "Now come with me. Charlie just pulled in and I'm sure he's anxious to get some warm food. He's in a good enough mood. This will be perfect, so don't worry. I'll monitor his thoughts dutifully and warn you if anything changes." He grinned, leading me towards the front door. It was times like this that I was so glad for Edward's special gift that allowed him to see into other people's minds. It gave me insight on my father that I never could get from his actions or face.

And sure enough, Charlie came in right then. Looking up, he scowled for a second upon noticing the way Edward held me. But then, surprisingly enough, he put on a good face and smiled. "Hey. Lovely weather we got all of a sudden, huh?" he laughed shaking out his coat and hair. I laughed and nodded effortlessly enough.

I took his coat and hung it up for him. He didn't notice that I was still shaking slightly, or that I was nervous at all. And he obviously didn't see anything weird in me taking his coat for him. "Yeah. Real nice. We thought you'd like something special after being out in that glorious downpour." I said, grinning. "Edward helped me cook you something real special."

Now he looked surprised. But I could tell it was in a good way. "Ah? I didn't know you could cook Edward." He said, smiling warmly enough. It was good to see that he was slowly starting to get back to the way he had been around Edward before. I think he was starting to realize that Edward wasn't going anywhere. He just didn't know how true that was… yet. Tonight would deal with that real quick.

He smiled and nodded sheepishly. "Actually, I learned from Carlisle. Esme's actually pretty bad at cooking. But none of it is as bad as when Alice and Jasper team up. I think that has something to do with my lessening appetite." Edward laughed, and Charlie joined in quickly. I was surprised by how he warmed up to Edward. Then again, picturing Alice in the kitchen… especially with military expert Jasper at her side… well, it was pretty funny. Even I was getting a warm feeling and I wondered if Jasper wasn't hiding outside somewhere.

"I'm sure it's not THAT bad." I said, smacking Edward playfully and wincing when my knuckle bent the wrong way. A look of discomfort crossed Edward's face and he quickly took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "It's fine." I said quickly out of pure embarrassment. He laughed, but I could still see a flicker of anger hiding in the depths of his eyes. But he made it disappear quickly for me. He knew I needed him to be on full behavior tonight.

"Let's get some of that good food in you, Charlie. You look cold and wet." Edward said. "I'll bring it out to you. Some for you too, Bella. You can sit out here. I'll prepare." He said, walking off into the kitchen, while I led Charlie to the couch.

Charlie exhaled and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is nice to come home to this. But you two shouldn't have gone through so much trouble to do all this." I strongly disagreed, but we hadn't gotten to that part yet, so I just smiled and shrugged. I was glad that Charlie quickly changed his mind as soon as he saw what Edward came out with. His stomach got the best of him and growled appreciatively, causing Edward to chuckle. "Wow." Was all Charlie could say. "You did all this for me?"

"Okay. What's up?" I dreaded the way he quickly figured it out. But the way he said it made me wonder if he was joking or not. It was a mix of adoration and curiosity that could have meant he was serious… or not. Yet, he was already digging in, so I knew he wasn't, or else he would have kept at it until he was answered. I was startled when I realized the plate dangling in front of my face. How long had that been there? I quickly took it from Edward, smiling happily.

I was even happier when he settled down next to me so I could lean on his shoulder. Curiously, I tasted the food he made and gasped. "EDWARD!" I shouted. He was laughing again, I could feel his chest rumbling in that pleased way he did. And Charlie laughed too. It had smelled delectable from the kitchen, but I had been so distracted that I hadn't really paid attention. It was ten MILLION times better than I had given him credit for when I was in my nervous stupor.

Charlie grinned. "The boy has talent. Best food I've ever tasted!" he said, nearly finished with his once full plate. I leaned over, without reservation and kissed Edward fully. While I was there, I whispered a gratuitous thank you in his ear. Edward just laughed and pulled me back for another kiss. "You two…" Charlie growled. But it was mocking. It really sounded like Charlie was back to the way he was before. I nearly died of happiness right there. But it wasn't over just yet. He had that look on his face like he had something else he wanted to say…

"You two really look… happy." He said, softly but the grin on his face gave him away. "How can I argue it? I think I've been unfair to both of you. For a while, I lost sight of some very important things. I was so worried about losing Bella that I messed up a lot along the way. Actually… sitting there, you two look like you were meant for each other. If fate really exists, I'd bet all I've got on you two having it right from the first try." He smiled. "I'm… almost sad. I know you know it as well as I do. You're serious…"

My eyes widened and I felt that warmth again… that certainty. Edward nodded encouragingly and motioned for me to start the part that I had dreaded the most. But he squeezed my hand and I began. "You're right, dad. There's no one in this world better for me." He looked straight at me and I knew I had to keep going now, before I chickened out.

"Edward has saved my life… from others and from myself. When I thought I was immune to love back in Phoenix, it was because my heart knew before I did that this was the guy I was waiting for. Since the moment I met him, no one else had a chance. My world was eclipsed by his wonderful vision. And whether I believed it or not then, Edward left because he thought it was best for me. When it wasn't, he came running back to me. It hurt him as much as it hurt me. It still hurts him more than anything when it's brought up for any reason. I know because I've watched people use it against him."

I remembered the way Jake thought about it to purposefully make Edward squirm at the school. The look in his eyes had been so painful that I could barely look. It hurt me more than words could describe because I knew he meant it. "So dad… I'm as certain and as serious as I ever could be. That's why… I'm going to marry him. Soon." I opened up my hand, and there was the beautiful antique ring Edward offered to me. Charlie's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

A long and painful silence followed.

"Go." He said softly. "Tomorrow we'll talk. I… need time. To think about all this." He said, turning away and refusing to look at either of us again. I felt the tears coming and Edward quickly escorted me back to the kitchen just long enough to turn off the oven and take out the cake before it burnt. Holding me protectively to me, he opened the window.

"Trust me?" He asked again, looking at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Always." I said simply, still trying to hold back the painful tears that I simply didn't want him to see. It felt so pathetic to be breaking down this way. But I had been so hopeful that it would go well. Edward picked me up into his arms and gracefully climbed out the window into the rain. He gave me his jacket to wrap up in before sprinting into the night. I felt the wind blowing past quickly and fiercely and I liked the feeling. And in the rain, you couldn't make out my tears.

Suddenly he stopped and I looked around. It was a field on the edge of a small wooded area. Nearby there was a large lake, but other than that, we were completely alone and isolated from the rest of the world. And I felt glad to get away from it. "Edward…" I tried to speak, however it didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to. It instantly turned into a sob and he let me cry into his sweater for a while.

"Look." I lifted my head up and gasped. Lightning flashed across the sky. But, I wasn't scared. How could I be in a place like this, while securely held in Edward's strong, safe arms? I saw the way the light reflected off the small raindrops that passed over it and I looked briefly to the lake, where it mirrored the beauty in the rippling waters caused by the drops. The light was so beautiful. I heard the distant rumbling of the thunder, and it briefly reminded me of the way Edward's chest rumbled when he laughed.

"It's beautiful." I muttered into his chest, inhaling deeply and enjoying the moment. Edward lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly, letting me drop to stand on my tiptoes so I could more comfortably wrap my arms around him the way I wanted to. I wondered how he knew that this was what I wanted to do? He must have known me better than I gave him credit for, because I knew he couldn't read my mind the way he could read others.

Edward sighed. "I hate the way I have to ask, but… what are you thinking about?" I laughed and kissed him again, more freely… and slower.

"How you know me better than I give you credit for, even when you can't read my mind." I told him truthfully. Edward smiled. "It's because you watch me so closely, right?" he nodded.

"Yeah. I always judge your reactions to everything. The one I loved most today though was when you ate the curry I made." He grinned my favorite crooked smile, and I was certain he did it on purpose this time, but I didn't mind. No, I loved it. I watched another lightning bolt streak across the sky and sighed in wonder.

"How stupid did I look?" I asked skeptically. Edward laughed.

"What makes you think you looked stupid?" He asked, stroking my hair and twirling it between his fingers. I loved the way it felt when he played with my hair, though I'd probably never tell him that unless I wanted to die of embarrassment. I frowned.

"Because the expressions you always like are the ones that make me look stupid. Hence why I amuse you so much." I said. He laughed again, reminding me of the thunder.

"Time to go back. It's getting late." He said. I wondered if he was avoiding the subject. But I forgot again quickly as he kissed me and grabbed me back up into his arms to carry me back. Obviously he didn't forget though. He choose to respond when I was back in bed, safe and warm and dry after taking a shower and getting dressed for bed.

He was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleeping so I wondered what he was doing. Probably thinking, I told myself. In the time it took me to blink once, he was up again, eyes open and picking me up to put me to bed. I rolled my eyes, but loved it all the same. The more time I spent in his arms the better. So I fought to keep him there after he put me down and he didn't refuse. He covered me up and then laid next to me, afraid of freezing me in my sleep. But his skin was more comforting than I would admit.

But I'd be content with holding his hand now. Edward was chuckling. "What?" I asked curiously, wondering what could have him so amused. He was awfully carefree compared to what he should have been feeling… what I was feeling… about Charlie. Then, I caught on. "YOU KNOW!" I accused loudly, ready to whack him upside the head if he didn't tell me.

Luckily for my hand, he reached out and stopped me gently before I hurt my knuckle any more. I really needed to stop hitting people who weren't human… He smiled. "Tomorrow." He said, grinning. I knew he was going to try to escape so I threw my arms around his waist before he could move and I could tell even he was shocked by the speed of my attack. "Nice move, Bella." He laughed, ready to move my arms without any resistance. Because I wasn't a match for him.

But I wasn't giving up.

"Everyone has a weak spot, Edward. If you don't stay I'm not afraid of hitting you again. I may not be able to hurt your thick head, chest or your arms, but I can think of one place that will still hurt if I hit it." I tried to be serious, but my face was already turning red instinctively. Edward's face broke out into a beautiful crooked grin and leaned in.

"Will I get kicked or punched?" He asked in a thick velvety voice, throwing innocence out the window. I scowled and huffed as seriously as I could in the current situation.

"Don't try your luck. You'd enjoy that too much. It'll be my foot, thanks." I said. "Now, stay and talk." I tried to sound menacing, but my face was still too warm to be convincing, I was sure of it. However he laughed and settled back down next to me. Actually, I was surprised. He liked to torture me most times. Maybe I really had convinced him that I was serious. If it had come down to it, I don't know that I could have done it with a straight face at all.

Hand OR foot.

"You shouldn't worry. He'll be there. At the wedding. He's already decided to support us. Actually… he's ecstatic with the idea of being the one to escort and give you away to me." Edward said, grinning my favorite smile. I felt the tension melt away. And I was so glad that he didn't make me wait until tomorrow. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together forcefully.

Edward was chuckling again, but it was slowly fading. When he pulled away, there was panting on both parties. "I'm glad you seem to be getting happier and happier about this." He said seriously. I nodded.

"It was their opinions that scared me most. Thanks to them, I have a kind of bitter feeling towards the concept. I'm just luckier than them. Thanks to you there's no reason to worry about it at all. Unlike them, I won't have to worry about the pain they went through. Although I'm still nervous, you would tell me that there's no reason for it. And since I trust you so completely, I won't fight with you about it anymore." I said seriously, kissing him again. This next part would sting a bit though.

"But tomorrow I have to go try to talk to Jake." I saw the cringe he tried to hide. Edward quickly turned it around for me, but I still felt bad knowing that it hurt him. "It might not change anything, but I have to try or else I will never be satisfied." He nodded and tried to smile for me in the most reassuring way he knew how.

Stroking my hair, it worked. He made me feel so much better. "You're so selfless." I sighed. "I feel so bad, and yet you make me feel so happy." I sighed. "Now Edward how does that make any sense?!" I cried in confusion. He just laughed and sat next to me.

"Making you feel happy… that's what I was aiming for, so just be happy. I'll be happier that way." He said. "Now get some rest. You'll need all your wits to argue with that stubborn dog." He said, lying down next to me and left me keep my arms around him, unobstructed by the blankets. I grinned at a small expanse of his lower abdomen that was exposed when his clothes rubbed up against the sheets and rode up.

I sighed in joking exasperation. "How could I possibly sleep with you presenting such delicious alternatives?" I let my hand drift over the exposed expanse of skin and grinned as a shocked and undoubtedly pleased look crossed his face. But he hid that quickly too. "I know, I know… 'Behave Bella! It was your decision and you made up your mind to wait.' Am I right?" he chuckled softly and nodded but he looked considerably weaker, a thought that made me feel pretty damn good about myself.

Who ever said I couldn't be seductive?

As long as I hid my blushing face and didn't think about what I was saying until after I said it, there wasn't really a problem. Oh, and I had to be safely on my butt without any sharp objects. I don't think I could mess up if I filled all those conditions. Or at least, I hadn't done anything else worthy of making that list of conditions… yet. The idea of humiliating myself more made me a little less willing to do it more often. But the rewards were nice, too, evening out the odds a little better in my favor.

He didn't move my hand or make me put the blanket between us again, so I was happy to drift off to sleep under such perfect circumstances. I even felt Edward playing ever so sweetly with my hair as he began to sing for me until I drifted off into the best sleep I had since the fight ended. Knowing that Charlie was okay with this had destroyed all my depression. Not even the tense thought of talking to Jake tomorrow could have dampened my ecstatic mood.

A/N: Woot! I keep loving this story more and more, the more of it I write. Thanks EdwardCullensGirl09 for the most beautiful first reviews I could have asked for. It made writing this chapter even more fulfilling. Now everyone should follow in suit so I keep updating this quickly and stay motivated. Thanks again and I'll keep writing until I get writer's block, which is bound to happen eventually. Oh well… hopefully not until AFTER I finish this story. Review and stuff! Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this next installment.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	4. III: Bite

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Three

Bite

When I woke up, I was aware of three things instantaneously, some that bothered me more than others. But it all happened so quickly that I didn't need to wait for them to be answered. When Edward noticed that I was panicking, he quickly ran back into my eyesight to comfort me. "EDWARD!" I shouted, even though he was already holding me. "Number one, YOU WEREN'T HERE! Number two, YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE! And Number three…" But I was cut down by the sound of Charlie laughing at me from the doorway. I was struck speechless.

"Edward told me the whole story. I know you must have been hurt by the way I handled things last night. As soon as you were asleep he came down to talk to me like any decent man who really loved you would. Only that kind of man would admit how scared of me he was, but how much you needed me and fight for your heart the way he did." I wondered if Edward made up what he told me last night to help me sleep, or if he said those things to Charlie just to make things better in Charlie's eyes… to make him feel in charge somehow.

I didn't believe he would lie to me, so I was sure he was manipulating the situation and I was glad for it. The happier the atmosphere, the better I would feel. Then I realized why he did it. He knew that I was nervous about today with Jake, so he wanted to make things as good with Charlie as possible so I would be at ease later. My eyes were watering before I realized I was overwhelmed. Edward looked frightened for a second, like he thought I misunderstood the situation. But I fixed it quickly, running into his arms and kissing him like crazy. "I LOVE you Edward Cullen!"

Charlie laughed. "I can do without seeing this. Breakfast is waiting downstairs. I got you some pancake mix and sausage to make. No, I didn't make it already so don't panic. I think you can manage best." He grinned. "When I get back from work you two better be ready to tell me more about the plans." He said, kissing my forehead. Beside myself with giddiness I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have to invite Alice. After all, we did let her do the majority of the planning." Charlie smiled. "I thought you'd like that." I commented happily. "I'll invite her over after dinner. Until then… I have some plans. There are some things I have to do before then." I said. The nervousness was back, but not as bad as before. Charlie didn't even notice. He smiled.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you let Alice have her fun. I'm sure it hurt you, but she appreciates it, I know it. Have fun kids. I don't have to tell you to behave, do I, Edward?" He said, shooting a "friendly" warning glance in his general direction. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No, sir. Actually, we're splitting up for the day. She has to talk to some of her friends about the wedding and I'm helping Alice with some wedding details." Charlie nodded, pleased and well convinced. I wished it was a lie. I wanted him to be with me, but I knew that would make things only ten times worse for everyone. "I'll be back around noon." He said in general, to both of us. "But if I don't hurry, Alice will get mad. Want me to drop you off?" he asked me, looking down at me from his position with his arms still around me. I nodded.

"Thanks. See you later dad!" I shouted as he led me downstairs in front of Charlie. He shook his head, but he was laughing at us too. "Oh Edward, you have no idea what that meant to me." Edward made sure we were outside, but when we were safely outside, he lifted me up in his arms and spun me around like I was nothing. To him, I probably DID weigh next to nothing. I could still hear his laughter and it made me feel lighter than I already did feel.

He sighed. "I wasn't sure, but I thought it would please you. I wanted to take some of the stress off of your shoulders before you had to leave. You have no idea how much I want to be there with you. But Alice knew that I'd want that and convinced me that it would be best if I spent the day with her instead. Bella…" I could see the pain in his eyes. It must have been bad if he couldn't hide it. After all, he was so good at it when he needed to. And it broke my heart bad.

"No, you have no idea how much I WANT you to be with me. But I know its better this way. So enjoy your time with Alice and don't worry about me. Make sure she doesn't go too overboard for me." I tried to smile bravely for him. But it was ruined by a stray tear I couldn't stop. In a second flat, he was holding me, stroking my hair, kissing me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I felt terrible for hurting him this way. I should have been stronger if only for his sake. But I hated to say it… it felt better right now and I would be stronger later thanks to him. "Thank you." I said, kissing him. "It means the world to me." He smiled back and nodded, but refused to say anything.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me into his silver Volvo. He drove to the line, but that was as far as he could go. "Are you sure you wanna walk the whole way?" But I was already getting out of the car. "Be careful." He said, in a quieter voice that touched me rather than worried me.

"Thank you." I said again for what felt like the tenth time that morning alone. "But I have to do this. Come back for me as soon as your done?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, shocking me.

"As soon as you're done, I'll be here for you." I sighed and broke into a huge grin. Of course he would do something like that. That was just another one of those things I loved about him most. Leaning in through his window I gave him one more kiss before running off across the border towards La Push to find Jake… wherever he may be.

I was shocked, but he was actually waiting, just out of sight. He looked terrible. And it wasn't just the injuries he sustained from the fight. Sadly, it reminded me of what I looked like when I lost Edward. "Jake…" I said breathlessly. Surprisingly, he opened his arms to let me hug him and I took the chance gladly. Until then I had been sure that he wouldn't even want to look at me. Yet, here he was waiting for me, letting me hug him after all that happened and I was glad that he had such a good heart. It might have been harder if he hadn't been such a wonderful guy.

Under me, I could feel his chest heaving. "I am such a fool Bella. You know as well as I do that I shouldn't be here. But how am I supposed to say no when you came all this way? And not just you… even the leech sent me an invitation. You guys are trying to be as fair as you can, but I'm the one trying to find it hard to be a fair sport now. What does that say about me? Still… I'm glad that you're going through all this trouble to get me there, no matter how much I'd rather gag myself with a spoon than be there while you're becoming a Cullen AND a bloodsucker. Knowing this… I still kinda wanna be there. Does that make ANY sense? Cause I don't get it at all." He laughed bitterly.

Nobody knew confusing better than I did, so I just nodded. "Natural enemies means nothing to me. My love is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf. I want them BOTH to be in the same building at the same time just so I can have some silly HUMAN tradition that I didn't even suggest or want. The VAMPIRE wants me to go through with this HUMAN ceremony and I want all my mythological friends involved. Does that make any sense? I am still the queen of weird things." Jake let himself stop grimacing long enough to break a smile when I finished telling my story. "I'm the one begging my love to turn me into one of the damned, Jake, you're completely sane." I laughed.

"Wow, Bells. You are pretty messed up." He laughed. Looking down, he saw the splint and flinched. "Still broken?" I looked down at my hand and remembered how I got my broken knuckle in the first place and frowned.

"Yeah. You know, we humans can't fix ourselves just like that. And trying to hit Edward didn't help it much. I need to find more 'soft' friends that I can beat on when I get mad." I grinned, and I knew things were warming up. He laughed hard and deep and I loved the sound. It was the first real laugh I heard from him yet. But I didn't have time like this. I wanted to fix things and get back to hear updates on the wedding from Edward. I'm sure it was just as bad as I thought it was.

Jake saw the change and sighed. "You really want me to be good about this, don't you?" he asked in a defeated tone. I nodded long and hard, as if that would make him understand how I really felt about it. He seemed to get it because he looked conflicted, but he was at least thinking about it. Then, he sighed and looked straight at me with decision already in mind. "Okay. As long as you want me there, I'll agree to be a supportive friend. I don't know how things will be after you're one of them, but… only time will tell on that one. I'll try my best, though, for you." He grumbled, but he looked happy enough.

My world was spinning with beautiful color and I had never been so happy before in my life. "Oh JAKE! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tighter. And I should have known he would also tighten his grip. I could already feel my breath being stolen away and my ribs were creaking achily. "Ow! Not so hard!" Quickly as it was out of my mouth, he loosened his death grip.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget how fragile you are, Bells." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm only human." I frowned. A moment of silence and I grinned again. "I don't suppose you'd make a truce with Alice to help plan the wedding and… maybe… tone it down a bit." Jake raised an eyebrow cockily and made a barking sound.

"Nope. Sorry. You're on your own there. Besides… your family would get mad at me if I interfered." I didn't like the inflection he used when he said family, but I decided to let it drop at that. My fortune had already been better than it should have. So I probably should stop before I got too greedy. Still, my mood was so good that it didn't sting as much as it would have under other circumstances. Pouting, I shrugged.

"Aww, I can at least try, can't I?" He seemed to appreciate it and grinned again. "Thank you, Jake." I said, serious again. "It means the world to me. It wouldn't have been the same without at least ONE sane person there." I said, kidding around with him just like old times, only it seemed a bit more edgier than it ever would have been then. Jacob laughed again, more genuinely this time, so I guessed that it was getting better to my delight.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "Aren't ANY of them sane?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Edward and Alice want this human tradition more than I do. I already explained how crazy I am. Jasper and Emmett are taking bets on how many times I cheat once I change, Rosalie is perfect and lucky and she wants to be only human, and Esme and Carlisle allow all this insanity in their house every day." I sighed. Jacob sighed and smiled for me, but for no reason more. I could tell, the jealousy was still there, yet it didn't make it mean any less to me. Actually, it made it even better.

Looking at the time, I realized that I was only gone a little more than half an hour but I wanted to get back. Suddenly, I was starting to get more and more excited about this silly ceremony. There was no reason to dread it now… except maybe for mom's reaction. But that was another day… Right now, I wanted to focus on the good that seemed to be smiling down on me, like a gift from God.

"Well, I gotta go. Have to make sure Alice and Edward don't start conspiring against me. Just… don't forget how much this means to me, Jake. I want you there as much as anybody." I said, making sure he was looking at me the whole time. He sighed, but nodded obediently. "Good. I'm glad you see it. Thanks… for listening to me and everything." I said, grinning sheepishly. "I was really nervous that you would say no, or we'd end up fighting. That's not what I want to remember. Especially if you don't want to be around me after I change…" my voice slowly drifted off. I knew the tears were coming so I turned before he saw too much.

But he knew me better than that. "Bella." There was a long, awkward silence where I knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't say anything, so I just stood there, waiting. Eventually he caught himself and decided what he wanted to say.

"Don't forget… I'm being nice for you. But I do bite." And before I could turn around to stare hopelessly back at him, he was bounding off, russet wolf hair flying. It was the last thing I expected from him, and yet… it sounded so… Jacob. What a relief… he hadn't changed at all, underneath all the layers I had to pull off before we could talk like that, he still knew how to. I knew that as long as he had that, he could find happiness in someone else, no matter how long it took him. Eventually, he would be able to age and he'd find the person he wanted to grow old with. I smiled wistfully. That wasn't the life for me, but it was good to know that I had the option.

Edward was still my world, and he was waiting for me, just beyond a small, invisible boundary. I ran towards it, knowing he would be waiting there, just as he promised. And I wasn't disappointed. The silver Volvo pulled up to the invisible line just as I crossed it. He was out of the car and holding me before I could reach the darn car. But I wasn't disappointed at all. His kiss was worth it. "You look happy." Edward said, smiling at me. "He said yes?" I nodded excitedly. He lifted me and spun me again like earlier and I loved it as he dropped me back down into his arms to kiss me again. "I'm happy for you." He said after we parted.

We got into the silver Volvo before continuing the conversation any more than we already had. I was so happy that Edward was being so pleasant about this. And he truly meant it, if only for my sake. But that was enough. It was more than enough. I was proud to mean so much to him. Remembering the pain in his eyes earlier when we had to part, I frowned, but quickly decided rather than being depressed about it further, that I would do anything to make it up to him. Worrying him was easy for me, cursed as I was. But that level of worry was hard to create.

It was because he had been afraid for my heart… He didn't want Jacob to hurt my feelings by being difficult because he knew I would be hurt. That level of compassion was beyond incredible. But as much as I wanted to make it up to him, my stomach grumbling right then and there put an end to any plans I had, because all he had planned now was making me breakfast… The breakfast we forgot on our way out the door in such a hurry. I really forgot all about it. My happy rush had made me forget. But now I was ready to spend the day with Edward. How could I be sad?

First, though… a warning. "Jacob said to warn you that he bites." I giggled. "Think you could handle it?" I asked. Edward blinked in shock and then laughed.

"I don't know, Bella. I've never tried my skin against bites before. He might crack me in half like an ice cube." He said, smirking. I giggled and went for the speaking before thinking tactic again in this case, because it was so easy with Edward, whom I felt so open to, regardless of how he poked fun at me later.

"You could always let me try. I wonder if I could crack you." I kissed his neck lightly at first. I could tell he hadn't been prepared for it, but still approved, when he gasped and then chuckled. Then, unsure of whether he thought I would or not, I announced my plan a second before I went for it. "Okay, here goes." For fun and curiosity, I nibbled gently on his neck. He jerked slightly and I thought I heard him moan. If that's what it was, it sounded beautiful.

He pulled into the driveway and sighed. "Bella, you're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?" Edward looked over and then turned most of his body so he could face me. "Just be careful. I can bite too." He said, grinning that heart-melting crooked grin and I leaned in, still refusing to use my mind too quickly.

"Yup. I know. Actually, I'm kinda counting on it." I winked, kissing him passionately before darting out of the car into the house, where warm food about to be made for me by Edward would soon be waiting. Even though I left first, he beat me to it and opened the door for me, carrying me through like a rag doll. "You spoil me! I'll forget how to use my legs if I let you carry me everywhere." I whined as he set me on the couch to wait for breakfast.

I heard his throaty laughter from the kitchen and smiled, closing my eyes for just a little second. It felt much comfortable than I had counted on. I would have drifted to sleep if Edward hadn't worked so hard to make my breakfast so quickly. "I remembered that your stomach said something about needing filled now." He teased, setting a full plate in front of me. "Besides, I love spoiling you. You appreciate it." He said, lying his head on my lap. I moved the plate just for the occasion. I got a chance to play with his beautiful bronze colored hair this time and for a second, I almost completely forgot about my food. "It'll get cold." He reminded me cheekily.

Huffing, I attacked my breakfast, but I never let go of some part of Edward. First it was his hair, then it was his hand, finally, my hand stopped on his face, stroking it lovingly. After a while, he started making these sweet purring sounds that make my heart flutter with love and happiness. He seemed to really like it, so I refused to disappoint.

Twice today I had been warned about being bitten. One I gladly welcomed to bite me… after all our commitments had been fulfilled in this human life of mine. I wouldn't go back on my word and I wouldn't let him go back on his. It was a beautiful day, and my luck was looking far too beautiful to be mine. I wondered if Edward was bribing people again. Still… even if he was, it wouldn't have made a difference to me. Nothing in the world could have made a difference to me.

I got two warnings about being bitten, and I was over-ecstatic. Soon I would be a married woman… Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen, I reminded myself giddily. My best friend and werewolf buddy would be there, as well as my now happy father. Then I would get to consummate my love with the greatest man and vampire in the whole world. And then… I would become his vampire love for all eternity. It must SOUND weird, but to me it sounded like happily ever after. It was my own private fairy tale, come true.

Who could ask for more?

I knew that after I talked to mom… should that go well, that there really was NOTHING in this world, better that I could have asked for. I saw all this and more, reflected in Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes, as he tried to decipher what I was thinking about again, and frustrated beyond all belief, asked. "Okay. Please share with me Bella… you look troubled."

"Mom…" Was all I had to say for him to understand. He reached up and kissed me with my favorite crooked grin on.

"All you've been through today and all that you've accomplished, and you're worried about that? If you want we can go there right now and set things straight so that you can rest peacefully again. Or will you find something to fret over even after that's done?" I giggled and shook my head.

"I'm not that worried, Edward! I was actually also thinking about how lucky I am. It's strange to see my fortune turning so well. You know… since I've had you around so devotedly I haven't hurt myself all week?! Well… okay, except when I tried to hit you. But I found a way around that." I grinned. Edward laughed, putting on a nervous face to amuse me. I laughed so hard I could barely breathe. Being around him made it so easy to just be myself. And he did it all to make me happy. "Now, lay with me." I begged, moving to make room for him on the couch.

He laughed at me but quickly found a place next to me. Just as he was about to get the blanket, I made it very obvious that he wasn't going to be putting it between us. This only made him laugh more soundly. I felt the rumbling of his chest when I pushed closer to snuggle with him. Edward inhaled deeply and grinned. "Oh good. Is it my turn for breakfast? Cause you smell real tasty." He licked his lips thoroughly before leaning down to wrestle with my mouth.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Certainly not I.

A/N: Love it. Thanks to my two different readers who have already taken interest. Spread the word, cause I wanna hear everyone's opinion. All good so far, so of course I'm inclined to hurry up my writing. I've been on it really good lately. I hope you enjoyed it and are now preparing yourself mentally to push the button so you can leave a review for lil old me. Edward's good looks compel you. . Don't they compel us all? I know it's part of the reason I write. Anyway, I'm done ranting. Enjoy and review as always.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	5. IV: Design

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Four

Design

Coming around this afternoon, I realized that I felt a little bit closer to Edward and the rest of the world then I had been feeling in the terrible passing week since the fight with Riley and Jacob. Thanks to Edward, Jake, Charlie and… to some extent, Alice, I would be coming around to see the sun much quicker than I would have thought possible. My sudden warmth was so contradictory. Edward, who remained the closest, was the nearest thing to a human freezer that I would ever find outside of the hardware and appliances store here in Forks. But I remained convinced that he was the largest part of all of this. His heart and soul were what warmed me so thoroughly.

Finally making my eyes open, I saw that Edward had moved to the inside and was now cradling me against his chest, rocking me, probably in hopes to soothe me. I reminded myself that he knew as well as I did that I had one obstacle left before I would be marrying Edward. Besides Jake, this was going to be the most difficult of all. I never forgot the way I was brought up by my mother to abhor the thought of early matrimony. Ever since her unfortunate miscalculation with Charlie, Renee had gone on and on about what should happen long before you got married.

I was breaking probably near every rule in her book. The ones I hadn't broken yet were probably only thanks to Edward, and I'd break those soon enough, too. After I was married to him, of course but still too soon for my mother's liking. Once the thought brought dread, however, now I was starting to see it for what it really was: binding myself completely to the man I loved. Not just for my mortal life, but for my entire undead existence. In every way I was going to become a Cullen. The human aspect of marriage was starting to look more like a comfort than a fear or a drag.

Who could keep looking at it that way when the man they were marrying was the most perfect thing in all the worlds? And it made him happier than words could express when he saw me with the ring on my finger and when he was allowed to break off into dreaming about my soon-to-be name. I was most excited about taking Edward into my name, but being a Cullen came not far behind. Being a part of their family was a dream come true for me, since they were already my family, and I could only imagine how amazing it would be once it actually happened. I was more anxious than anything… I just didn't want anything to go wrong.

This was partially brought on by the nightmare I had during my nap. I had the first truly tame nightmare where I still felt just as terrified, only in a different way. I was walking down the aisle towards Edward, with Charlie at my side. All the guest's faces were on me. There were, in my dream, way too many guests, I reminded myself with a shudder. However, it was probably pretty close to the real number I would see knowing Alice, if not worse. But the thought didn't bother me as much.

And it ended with me falling on my face, tripping over the trail of my dress which I had been so SURE was BEHIND me and wasn't sure how it got ANYWHERE near my foot in front of me. Regardless, it was most terrifying because I didn't doubt that it _could happen in real life_. The idea of me in heals was appalling, and I was hoping Alice knew better. But it could still happen…

That was the most terrifying thought of all. Edward was looking at me worriedly by now and I knew he was still trying to figure out what I was thinking and feeling right then. More than anything, it bugged him that the one person he cared most about their thoughts and feelings was the one person whose mind was a blank for him. Many times he told me as much. I found it rather amusing. There were few things he was incapable of. Sometimes I was glad that he couldn't, other times I wished he could.

Then I reminded myself that this was perfect, and I didn't need to worry any more.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted Edward warmly, jumping out of my small reverie. He seemed to like the idea of me coming out of there to see him, so I did not disappoint. "Kiss, please?" I asked innocently, smiling as he leaned in quickly to give me what I asked for. Any kiss from him was heaven but I loved the idea that this was the first of many more today. It was these thoughts that kept me happy and sane throughout all the stress of daily life living with myself and my klutziness. Not to mention my bad luck…

However, I could hardly say that. My bad luck hadn't shown itself since the fight, so I was in the midst of a nice change.

Edward sighed and started combing through my hair that had become tangled in my sleep. "Your trail?" he asked innocently, smiling my favorite crooked smile as he dropped my hair, replacing it with my hand. I must have been talking in my sleep again. That thought appalled me even more, because I knew there were dreams he heard that were less innocent… or, at least I thought he could have heard them. He refused to tell unless it was something important. Him and his love of watching me sleep. I wouldn't have it any other way, but…

"Yeah. Have you ever thought of anything more frightening?" I asked, faking mock horror and then letting it drop to a grin. When he asked me to tell, I gladly told him about my realistic nightmare and he laughed one of those beautiful laughs that built up in his chest and made it rumble pleasantly from where I was, pressed up against his chest.

It was so hard to behave around him. For some reason, he reminded me of peppermint. And I hated peppermint; yet, I bet if I tried it now I would like it simply because it made me think of him. Its cold mint taste was the perfect description for Edward. His skin was frosty and hard but he was oh so mouthwateringly sweet.

Subconsciously I had moved away from thinking about peppermint. Laughing at myself because it was absurd, I noticed that Edward was looking at me again. "You know, a lot goes on in your head that I miss. It wouldn't kill you to share some of them, because from the sounds of it, you're having fun… unless it's at my expense?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction. I shook my head and smiled.

"You wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway. I was comparing you to peppermint and thinking about how hard it was to leave your virtue in place." He just laughed and leaned in closer, reminding me why I thought of peppermint in the first place, and wondering if, like everything else, he had changed my opinion of it just by his mere presence in my life. Edward kissed me briefly and pulled away with a playful grin on his face that told me he was going to start the teasing.

All I could say to myself was: "Bring it on!"

"You like peppermint so much that you'd be willing to give yourself to me because I simply remind you of it?" he sighed and shrugged his head. "You're much too easy, Bella. People, they don't even have to be monsters, will use that against you!" I got the impression he was trying to teach me a lesson. But he didn't realize that he was wrong on a number of accounts.

"Edward… I hated peppermint." For a brief moment the surprise dazzled me and then he looked at me in complete confusion.

"This is why I wish I could read your mind… why on earth? That makes no sense with what you said earlier!" But despite the desperation in his voice, I could still hear him chuckling as if he should have been expecting something of that nature from me. And as I told Jake myself, he probably should have, as crazy and insane as I seemed.

Pulling his face to his, I giggled. "I DID hate peppermint. But because you remind me of the taste, I could probably never hate it again! Hence the past tense, 'hated'. Besides… I haven't attracted any monsters yet." I said certainly, glaring at him. "Only really amazing people." How many more times would I have to try to explain this to him? Unconvinced but unwilling to fight, Edward turned me away from him so he could comfortably rest his head on mine. When he inhaled deeply I felt relieved, as if it meant he was really considering it. "Why the change in position earlier?"

Suddenly Edward tensed and I didn't know why. Had it been my question? Gauging my response, he eased up to try and calm me. "Sorry. I was worried, but not certain enough to pry." Edward pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I looked up, confused as to why he was concerned about my mail, but he knew me well enough to explain. "Alice saw it coming and told me to go get it." Grumbling, he added, "But she wouldn't tell me any more."

I could tell that this upset him greatly, but I was too focused on the letter itself. Now I knew why he was so nervous. The same feelings were erupting in my stomach as I looked at the return address, and then at the way our address was written. Many things could be implied from the letter's outside appearance, and yet I didn't know which ones to pick to believe. At this point, the only thing I could wish for was anything positive. I had to admit, there were many positive ways to look at it, too.

Bella and Edward

Those were the names on the top line our address. Not Charlie's and not just mine.

Not being able to read my mind must have finally drove Edward mad, because he got up and said a quick, "I'll go make something for lunch." Before I could say any more, he was already in the kitchen. Suddenly I felt really cold. I was tempted to call him back, but I couldn't find my voice. So I decided that I would just get this over with as quickly as possible. I ripped through the envelope and devoured the text without thought.

After the third and slowest time through it, I was still unable to bring myself out of my stupor. It must have taken me a lot longer than I thought, since I could smell the finished product of Edward's cooking, although I still couldn't see Edward. He was probably waiting for me in there, so with a bit of effort, I forced myself to walk sluggishly to him. The moment I was in the kitchen, Edward's eyes were on me.

I felt a stab of pain through my heart that was more than unbearable.

There were red lines all across his face, focusing from his eyes. In his agony, he had been scratching at his face. Probably wishing he could cry. I ran to him, but it wasn't fast enough for me. "Edward Cullen! How could you do this to me?" I asked, sobbing. My hands were searching his face for injuries that needed treatment. To cause those kinds of welts on his skin was a miracle. "Don't you DARE look away from me!" I tried to sound angry, but I just ended up sounding needy.

"Bella… I…" Even his voice sounded like it was cracking, all the velvety texture was gone and it sounded soft, frail and hollow.

"No, Edward. Listen to me." I said, pulling his head to my chest and forcing him to stay, petting his hair softly. "This is my fault. You're right… it took me forever in there. It wasn't because I was hurt. It was because I couldn't BELIEVE. But you WILL understand. Read it. See why. And then… you WILL apologize." With mind-numbing slowness he reached up and took the letter and scanned the words I had already memorized to some extent.

Isabella Swan,

I cannot believe the situation I was just in! Do you know how much your father loves you? And I mean REALLY loves you? For the first time in forever, he did two things. He used a computer to e-mail someone… and that someone was me. These are both things alien and shocking for me. He told me that I should be expecting word from you soon, but that he wanted to speak to me first. By this time, I was beyond shock… I thought I was going into a heart attack.

He told me you were getting married on August 13th… a whole month before your nineteenth birthday. I don't understand and yet I do. Charlie told me that it was Edward who asked you and he told me all about the boy he had come to know. I only remember him for that short time, and yet I remember the way you two were. Once upon a time, I felt the same way about another man. But this isn't about me. You know what happened to me. What remains unanswered is "What will happen to you?"

Part of me is relieved. You were always the responsible one when I met you. I never saw you interact with anyone really closely back in Phoenix and I remember being worried. It seems that you were just waiting for the right person to come along. How am I supposed to deny that you probably found the right person on the first try? Actually, I'm almost jealous. From what your father spouted, he must be amazing to get that to come out of your father.

Charlie said that Edward saved you, and that he was always worried about you. I always knew you'd need someone completely and totally overprotective to save you from everyday doom. But I also remember the time he told me about the car wreck, the first time you two met and the time I saw you in the hospital down in Phoenix. Something seems off, but… not in a bad way. Now I just wish I understood. But although I'm confused, you seem to know who you are, where you are and what you're doing.

The other part of me wants to say no just to protect you. This part is, luckily, not as strong. Regardless of the circumstance, I WILL be there. I heard to expect a second wave of invitations from your sweet Alice. I can't wait to meet the rest of your new family, and I hope we will all be able to bond and become close. I WILL be showing up early. Two days at least, so I can spend some time with you before you become a married woman. Happily married, I will add out of sheer prayer.

Which reminds me… Phil has asked me to try Catholicism with him. He said that maybe a stronger more devout branch of religion would be good for me. I can only hope that's true. But that's off the subject. We were talking about you!

But, I DID address this letter to two people, not just one. Now it's time for me to get a chance to talk to the other person I so wanted to converse with…

Edward Cullen,

It seems like forever since the three days I spent trying my hardest to get to know you and understand you. The way you held Bella so securely kinda frightened me at first. But I remember feeling like it was natural, that you belonged there and that it was gravity or something that pulled you two so closely. After all, it seemed like a good analogy at the time.

Risks and danger seem to follow Bella. I know she's going to need someone to save her now and again… more than I'd like to think about. That girl spent as much time in the E.R. if not more when she was down here in Phoenix with me. Probably less, since she has you to stop her there, rather than me to guide her into such risks. I'm pretty sure you've realized my recklessness. But that's not Bella. She was always very careful and adult oriented since long before she met you. That's why I'm sure she knows she's making the right decision.

Bella would never rush into something she wasn't sure of. I think she would die without you. If not from despair, than just from misfortune. If you've read the top part, as I'm sure Bella would have had you do since she's always so worried about you in her e-mails to me, then you know I'm coming early to spend time with her as well as to get acquainted with my new son-in-law and his family. I've heard only the best about all of them, and I'm quite looking forward to Alice, who seems like the type I would get along with splendidly.

I want you to NOT worry. Although I bet I can be intimidating the way I like to watch people (people are quite interesting, I might add), I am very fond of you Edward. Yet, I'm not so inclined to leave out the part about castrating you if you hurt my poor Bella's heart which is sooo attached to you. Charlie also mentioned that I would be proud of the ring you chose. After all, I am quite fond of shopping for antiques. So I'll be looking forward to seeing it on her finger when I come to visit.

The whole idea has me giddy. I want to see my sweet daughter happy, and it seems that the easiest way to make her happy is to let her be with you. It seems to be simple enough that way. We should do something fun while I'm visiting the quaint town of Forks. I hope it won't be as dull as I remember. However, the Cullen family seems to be one that can brighten the whole visit and turn it around. I'm quite looking forward to it.

Yours, Renee

Edward re-read his part, I could tell. Then he let out a breath he must have been holding the entire time he was reading, and looked up at me. "Bella, I am so, so…" I cut him off with a great big smile on my face. "…sorry." He finished, unable to let it go, kissing my finger rather than pushing it away.

Now he pushed away my finger just so he could get a chance to kiss my lips. And it didn't disappoint me a bit. My heart nearly imploded again and I felt like fainting from the pleasure. Only my desire to keep kissing him kept me conscious. I didn't want to miss another moment that I could be spending with him. Finally, he forced me back and frowned softly, unable to keep the light, happy tone out of his voice.

"If we keep this up I won't be able to respect your wishes to wait. I'd much rather things work out that way and mean something than have it be a spur of the moment thing of lust." He said. Edward's breath was noticeably shallower, as if he knew how he should be affected. I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he meant and honestly feeling the same way for the first time in a long while. I was looking forward to this silly wedding with all my silly friends in some silly chapel with all of Alice's silly add-ons that weren't really necessary.

Really, in the end, it was going to feel beautiful, just like home. All the people I loved and cared about had agreed to come, just as I had prayed they would. Even the ones I had been worried about getting there the most agreed mostly pleasantly. It looked like it was going to be perfect in every single human way…

"I suppose this changes the design of everything." Edward said, sitting up and placing me in his lap so he could hold me comfortably. I thought about it for a second and shook my head. Although things had certainly changed from the way I thought they would happen, it didn't change the design my life had taken. It was going perfect, and…

"Nope. Perfect is perfectly normal when I'm with you."

A/N: Hooray! 5 reviews are good but I'm hoping for more. I left a message about a beta; hopefully I will get a yes on that one. I'm going to keep working to keep this updated real quick for my avid readers who have flattered me greatly. I'd love to hear from some new people, but faithful ones, please keep coming back! I'll hopefully have another chapter or two before my weekend ends and I have to go back to school. Planning really does make a world of difference when it comes to how fast I can type these chapters out without making them too short. I didn't think I'd be able to keep it up, but I'm doing a decent job with writing longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and will review! Thanks.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	6. V: Jazz

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Five

Jazz

Tonight I was in the mood to dance. Not even the fact that I can't really DANCE wouldn't put a stopper on my sudden desire to spin gracefully. Only if HE promised to be the one spinning me, though. Who would I trust better to protect me from falling on my face than the love of my life? After all, Edward knew that it was one of his duties, mainly out of love. I don't know why else anyone would do it as much pain as it must bring him. It was my fault after all that I had to spend half of the night putting healing ointment all over Edwards face.

My foolish behavior had caused him to try to nearly claw off his own face in pure agony. We sat there for almost two hours because I moved at my pace and refused to let him move until I was certain that I had covered every line and welt with way too much ointment. Edward scowled, trying to wipe it off but stopped when he saw the worried look on my face. "Bella, this feels ridiculous. Really, I'm fine. I'd rather not ruin your night with you worrying this way."

His hands reached up to cup my face and I sighed at the pleasant feeling. "You haven't ruined anything! I'm feeling better than ever, should I remind you because I am marrying the love of my life and everyone I want to be there has agreed to attend and support us. I'm not even afraid of tripping over my trail right now. As long as you're there, I'll be fine." I smiled confidently. Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms, leaning into my ear to whisper.

"It wouldn't be much of a wedding without the groom. Besides, I thought you were the one who was being difficult. You have _no_ idea how great it makes me feel to hear you speak this way." He said warmly in his sweetest velvet voice, kissing me. "It makes it even harder for me to resist you." Now I knew he was trying it. Somehow, this knowledge didn't bother me. Our kisses became more urgent, more feeling. I knew he was warming up to the idea of consummating our love. But that didn't mean that I would let him cheat.

Pushing him back, I grinned wickedly. "Do you want my mom to have to fulfill her threats? She would do it in a second." Edward laughed louder and grinned.

"I thought YOU were gonna punish me the next time? What happened to your whole rant about my weakness?" He teased freely. I wanted to hit him playfully, but when I looked at his face, it still twisted a little too painfully in my chest. If only I had been quicker to react, he never would have had to tear himself up like that over something good. Even though he played if off, I hated hurting him more than anything and I knew that he had been so genuinely worried… and all for me.

If it had been possible for me to be in a bad mood I might have been depressed. Right now I just felt honored to have someone who cared so wholly about me. Mom and dad felt it… they saw the same beautiful thing that I did, I was sure of it. Otherwise they never would have let us go through with it when it was still so early in my life. Or at least they saw it that way. They weren't allowed to know what I was going to do after we were married and I got to have Edward in every binding human way.

Mentally I had to slap myself for letting myself say Edward and binding in the same thought and letting my mind drift that far into the gutter that quickly. It was unhealthy when I was trying so hard to behave long enough for us to be married.

Vaguely I felt something cold and hard poking me in the face. Startled into action, I was relieved and amused to find out it was just Edward poking me with a frustrated look, and yet he waited for my response to his pokes before taking any other actions towards making me pay attention. "You need to stop getting lost in your thoughts. I'm feeling left out." He said, faking mock hurt a little too well. I threw my arms around him suddenly and practically jumping so that I was lying atop him with a smug smile lighting up my face.

"I was just concidering the pros and cons of binding you down in more of a literal sense." Teasing him was so much fun, knowing how strong his will against stealing my virtue and losing his was. However, I couldn't say that I'd be disappointed if he let his guard slip a little and we had a little fun. But he shook his head disapprovingly and tut tutted again, flicking the tip of his finger over my nose and sighing.

"As much fun as that sounds, I thought about celebrating in a much more active way that requires me being able to move both my arms and legs." He said. I wondered what he meant. It sounded like the night held a lot of promise. Seeing the way my eyes smoldered impishly, he followed my thoughts, chuckling at me. "Is your mind always there in the gutters?"

Truthfully, I shook my head. "No. It wouldn't have to be there at all if it weren't for the fact that I have perfection for a boyfriend. Saying he is attractive is like a sin compared to how truly drop dead gorgeous he is." I said, letting him pull me up to my feet with him, arms still wrapped firmly around me. He always knew just how to do that so that he never really had to let go of me. I was jealous. From now on I needed to learn some tactics to hold on to him same as he did me, in case I ever needed them.

Not a single part of me believed that I ever would have to. I was stuck with him… Thank you, God. I don't know what I did to please you, but you must REALLY love me. There can't be a girl who ever met Edward who wasn't jealous of me, holding his hand, being the normal girl who somehow magically held his captive gaze. My blood had to be really powerful to make him stay through it all.

Losing myself in his eyes, I took his bait. "So, what did you have in mind as far as celebration goes?" I asked. If he wanted to have some fun, far be it from me to stop him from letting loose and having a good time. Actually, as I already said, I was in the mood for something risky myself. For me, the idea of dancing was risky, I may add, if you didn't catch on. But I would have done anything with him at this point. Why should I? Nothing seemed impossible. There was nothing out of our reach.

Edward grinned. "I'm sooo glad you asked." His velvet voice drug slightly, just enough to emphasize it the way he wanted to. Every sound he made was musical, like the incredible playing of the piano, or the sound of his sexy singing tenor and baritone range. "Trust me?" he asked, lifting me up into his arms effortlessly, leaning down just long enough to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I sighed melodramatically and laughed. "Do I really have a choice? Would you let go if I asked?"

"No." he said wickedly, smiling his crooked smile and winking at me. Edward was already speeding off, out the door. For some reason, he didn't even feel the need to take the car he loved so much. But I didn't mind. It just meant that I got to spend the entire trip cradled comfortably against his perfectly chiseled chest, inhaling his glorious scent. What fault was there in this plan? Inhaling, I decided that there wasn't one to find.

When he stopped, I realized we were in a very different setting. It was a city-like setting, but this was a much less crowded section. I was curious, but he put me down and whisked me inside with hand around my waist, before I had a chance. "Its part of the surprise." He answered with confidence, seeing the curiosity fly across my face. For someone who was constantly too close to see my face, he always seemed to know what I was doing with it. Did he really watch me that closely?

That was a stupid question… I already knew that he did. And it made me proud, since I was just as captive an audience of his face.

But I was still convinced that it was I who got the better show, although he would have glared if I said it to him. He always disagreed with me in that way. He said I saw myself in the wrong way. Still, shouldn't I know myself better than anyone? Edward seemed to think otherwise, because whenever I spoke up about opinions of myself, I was wrong.

We were seated at a small two-person table with a long red candle in the center. I liked the romantic simplicity of this place. Leave it to Edward to pick the perfect places. Suddenly, I heard the sound of singing from the front and quickly turned to observe. There was a beautiful girl in an orange pleated dress of silk singing. I felt really underdressed all of a sudden, realizing I was still wearing jeans and a purple and gold t-shirt. Edward laughed, noticing my dilemma.

"Putting you in this dilemma will make it easier." He whispered as he pulled out my chair for me. I glared at him, confused for a second, before watching him pull a large package out from underneath the table and I wondered where he pulled that from. "You wouldn't want to look any less stunning than your date, would you?" he asked smugly, handing the box to me. I stared at him open-mouthed as I realized what he decided to do.

I hated it when he got me gifts, so he put me in a place where I felt the need to accept it or die of embarrassment. Looking at what was in the box, I thought I might just die anyway. "Edward! Why? Why must you do this to me?!" I whispered fiercely in his direction. Part of me was trying to sound mad but most of me was still in shock and horror. Edward just laughed, clearly amused by my reaction. I'm glad he found it funny, because I didn't. Not in the slightest.

Holding it up, I wish I had left it in the box, because it was worse when I looked at it from here…

Edward seemed to be enjoying himself greatly. I could hear the rumbling of his chest as he pulled me off my chair and into his arms. "Do I really need a reason to spoil my fiancé? You should feel honored and start hopping about in exctasy, unable to contain the tears and hugging me to pieces." He teased, knowing very well that wasn't what I was talking about. Actually, I didn't mind the fact that he bought something for me, although his tactics did sting in their full-proof way. In this case, something much worse nagged me.

Where was the rest of it? I dreadfully asked myself.

"Go put it on before people notice how strange you look." Edward winked pushing me away from him in the general direction of the women's restroom. And did I have any choice? The sophisticated ladies and young women were all looking at me and then at Edward and wondering if maybe I was an interfering sibling, because none of them believed that I could POSSIBLY be the gorgeous man's date. Grumbling the whole way, I stomped off to the restroom. I didn't miss Edward's musical laughter as he watched me walk away. That smug grin would have to go…

Locking myself in one of the stalls, I looked at the dress again and groaned. Trying not to think about it or what I was doing, I quickly raced into it. Conciously I stepped out. Taking one look at myself in the mirror, I decided that I would run.

Yet, that got me real far. The second I was out of the restroom corridor, Edward was there, waiting to ambush me. His eyes scanned over my body hungrily and I felt a strange chill run down my spine. Leaning in to my ear, he whispered in a soft seductive tone, "You forgot you shoes, gorgeous." Before I could stop him, he was down on his knees changing my shoes for me. I was well aware of the shades my face was turning as he took his time, making me squirm.

When he was done, he came back up to lean into my ear again. "Congratulations, Cinderella, the shoe fits." He chuckled, placing his left arm around me and pulling me back to our table. Edward took my old clothes from me, my last lifeline. Now they were staring. I could only imagine how beautiful this dress would have looked on anyone other than me.

It was purple: backless and the skirt was layered, but it belled out and stopped at my knees. And to make it worse, it was nearly sleeveless too. The thin strings that came up from the chest to wrap around my neck and shoulders didn't count, no matter how many glittering strings there were. At my left hip, there was a large bow that was slightly lighter in shade than the rest of the dress. I think that was the best part about the whole dress. But Edward was still staring.

"I knew I should have behaved better when picking out the dress." He chuckled, pulling out my chair for me again. Then, leaning into my ear again, he added with a small sigh in his most beautiful velvety voice yet, "But how was I supposed to know you'd look so stunning in it? Most girls couldn't pull that off in their greatest dreams." I sighed, wondering how much he really meant of that. Then I felt bad for wondering, knowing from the heat of his stare and the distant smile on his face that he meant all of it.

He grinned. "You're learning when to doubt me and when not to." I laughed mockingly.

"Very funny, Edward. I'm going to finish this conversation with you later, since I really don't feel like arguing now." This seemed to please him. His eyes lit up as the song ended and just then I realized that the person walking off the stage was different than the one I originally saw when I left to change. My mouth opened wide to say something, but Edward sensed it coming and stopped it before I could even decided what to say to him. "Karaoke." I decided to go for the Captain Obvious statement.

Edward was pleased, nodding wickedly. "Yes, Bella. I said I wanted to celebrate. And I enjoy doing… different things. Don't worry. You'll love it." I seriously hoped he wasn't planning on trying to trick me into getting on that stage somehow. No way would I agree. Nothing could make me budge an inch. There were too many ways to make a fool of myself without being on a stage with the lights on me and a crowd of people watching and listening to everything I did or, in this case, sang.

But what I heard next was quite unexpected compared to my idea of him trying to get me to sing.

"Now calling Edward Cullen to the stage." The announcer said, and to my shock, Edward was already gone, almost on the stage. "Mr. Cullen is a music major hoping to enroll in either Alaska or Dartmouth college in the on-coming school year. For his performance, he has asked to share with us a composition of his own making. He dedicates it to the ever-lovely Isabella Swan, his finance and the beautiful woman sitting with him tonight." A beam of light settled on me, pointing me out.

I took it back. There was still plenty he could do to torture me even when he was the one up there. But I couldn't hide a true smile. I really wanted to hear this song he wrote. All his music was so beautiful, and if he would be singing too… well, he was sure to captivate the entire crowd. Since he was taking the microphone from the man, I only assumed that he would be singing. Too late did I realize that there were other purposes in taking the microphone.

"This was the second major song I wrote. I admit, there were a number of other little pieces I wrote, but only two ever captured my heart. This song is my heart. Hence why it is dedicated to my heart, my love, my Bella." He winked at me, aware of all the attention on him and not caring in the slightest. I noticed that the spotlight didn't return to him, but rather stayed on me and I wondered why.

And then I realized that he would have asked for it to be that way… to shy away from the light, lest someone notice the way he shone in the light. Smart move, and yet I wished that it didn't have to be on me. Great numbers of women were looking at me jealously or incredulously. The men suddenly wanted me and all the women wanted to BE me. I blamed part of it on the dress, and most of it on Edward. Then I realized how hard it was to stay mad at him as I heard the opening of my lullaby.

Only difference was… now there were words to go with it, and he was singing them more beautifully then I could have imagined. It took about two seconds before my eyes overflowed with tears of joy and pride.

You came like a shooting star

Into the picture of my life

And I swallowed you whole

Just so I could keep you here

Suddenly the world was bright

I was blinded by your light

Even when I agreed to set you free

You promised to walk forever with me

Out of every choice you had

Only you would walk into the twilight with me

For me…

Sometimes I get scared

That you might run away

Sometimes I get excited

That you might love me

Sometimes I get overprotective

Sometimes I get needy

But that doesn't make you leave me

You still say you need me

Aren't I the luckiest man in the room?

You came like a flying boulder

Into the side of my stomach

And it took away all my breath

Just breathing wasn't enough

Suddenly the world was dangerous

I was in the middle of the action

Even when I tried to run

You promised to walk eternity with me

Out of every chance you had

Only you could eclipse me so completely

Freely…

Sometimes I get selfish

I want you too much

Sometimes I get wanton

I want you to touch

Sometimes I get restless

Sometimes I get hungry

But that won't make you leave me

You still say you need me

I have to be the luckiest man in the room.

You came like an angel

Into my lifeless heart

And it took breaking yours

Just having it wasn't enough

Suddenly the world was beautiful

I was suddenly hopeful

Even when I tried to argue

You promised to prove it to me

Out of every man you could've had

You chose me so certainly

Determinedly…

I want to see you

Need to be with you

Can't not love you

Fight to resist you

Love to hold you

You spin my world tonight

In the heart of twilight

The end's not the end till

We're both dead...

The room fell silent as the final chords played their full value, ringing across the room with firm resolution and beauty. My eyes had literally cried a river and as the crowd cheered and he silently made his way back towards me, I stood to run to him in elation and collapsed weakly into his waiting arms. "I wish you wouldn't cry, sweetheart." He whispered painfully.

I sighed. "How can I not!? That was… the single… most b-b-beautiful t-t-thing ANYONE has ever d-done for m-m-me a-and…" Now I had to stop and catch my breath that was already sporatic and weak. Having lost my train of thought, I gave up. "I absolutely ADORE and LOVE you, my perfect angel, Edward Cullen!" I said, kissing him passionately. He grinned my favorite smile in return, his eyes sparkling with unspoken joy and he tightened his grip and helped me back up slowly.

"Would you even consider singing for me?" I nearly choked on the air that I was taking in for life. "I take that as a no." He laughed, but I could tell he was disappointed. Nervously I looked at all the possible disasters. One more look at his face wiped them clean. I wanted to dazzle him too with something… ANYTHING brave, so… if I had to make a fool out of myself, I would gladly do it to see him smiling only for me, knowing that I would do something I hate (becoming the center of attention), just for him.

"I must look terrible. I'm going to clean up my face." I said simply. And I didn't have to lie well in this case. I really did look a mess. Edward nodded, somewhat lost in space. And I was glad, because otherwise there was no chance I'd be able to sign up if he was his normal alert self. So I did that first and quick before rushing to the bathroom and doing what I could with my tear stained face. I wasn't so worried. Right now, I wanted to run back so I could be with Edward when he heard my name being called. I only hoped my generic song would be as good in his heart.

When I got back, he seemed to have come back, but I could sense that he was still hurting. "You sure you wouldn't consider it? For me?" I frowned and shook my head. Sneaking my way through this would be easy, seeing as I didn't really have to lie, per se.

"Do you know how many obstacles there are from here to there? And everyone would be looking at me. I'll trip on a chair and land in the E.R.! How embarrassing. Would you really like them to know that your fiancé is a complete klutz and idiot?!" I sighed. He looked hurt, although he played it off with a small smile and half-hearted chuckle. He really was going to be surprised…

"And now here's a real treat. We've got a challenge in response to Mr. Cullen's wonderful performance!" The announcer said slyly, making everyone look up expectantly. I really wished he hadn't said that, but regardless, I got up and started walking. Edward noticed, a few minutes late, luckily, or else the look of surprise might have been enough to make a scene. One safe on the stage, I smiled nervously at him and took the microphone.

Sighing to release some of the built up tension, I decided to say something… "I know. I can't compose at all and my singing can't compare to my musically gifted Edward, but… I've got one thing that's in equality with what he has. Love. So I won't back down, even if I look like a fool. You better feel loved." I said, winking back at him. I could see him shaking and I knew he was laughing. And I knew it was because he was happy. It made my heart flutter and when the music started; the words almost didn't come out. But I fought on so that in the long run, it wasn't as terrible as I thought.

Strange how you know inside me  
I measure the time and I stand amazed  
Strange how I know inside you  
My hand is outstretched toward the damp of the haze

And of course I forgive  
I've seen how you live  
Like a phoenix you rise from the ashes  
You pick up the pieces  
And the ghosts in the attic  
They never quite leave  
And of course I forgive  
You've seen how I live  
I've got darkness and fears to appease  
My voices and analogies  
Ambitions like ribbons  
Worn bright on my sleeve

Strange how we know each other

Strange how I fit into you  
There's a distance erased with the greatest of ease  
Strange how you fit into me  
A gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs

And with each passing day  
The stories we say  
Draw us tighter into our addiction  
Confirm our conviction  
That some kind of miracle  
Passed on our heads  
And how I am sure  
Like never before  
Of my reasons for defying reason  
Embracing the seasons  
We dance through the colors  
Both followed and led

Strange how we fit each other

Strange how certain the journey  
Time unfolds the petals  
For our eyes to see  
Strange how this journey's hurting  
In ways we accept as part of fate's decree

So we just hold on fast  
Acknowledge the past  
As lessons exquisitely crafted  
Painstakingly drafted  
To carve ourselves instruments  
That play the music of life  
For we don't realize  
Our faith in the prize  
Unless it's been somehow elusive  
How swiftly we choose it  
The sacred simplicity  
Of you at my side

As I stepped down the steps, I didn't even hit the ground as Edward threw his arms around me and picked me up into his arms. There was a great amount of hooting in the distance and I felt lighter than air, here, with him holding me. The most warming smile was covering his face and it nearly choked my heart with emotion as he kissed me with the greatest amount of passion I ever felt. He was carrying me away somewhere, but I hardly noticed.

The only thing I could hear was the jazz music starting up behind us…

"Isabella Swan…" Edward murmured, his lips still hovering near my lips, asking to kiss me more and more. And there was nothing held back between us. All the words were sung and the emotions revealed. They were things we knew, and yet this new expression expanded the warmth I was feeling. Neither of us needed any more, yet… I could feel the want again.

But at that moment, It wasn't the physical lust. Now I was making the connection between love and lust, for me. I just wanted him with me now. It didn't matter what we were doing, as long as I could have him with me right now. I saw the same things reflecting in his eyes as he took me home and we went in through the window. Charlie wasn't home yet.

"Edward Cullen…"

"Love you." We both said it at the same time, and burst into laughter.

A/N: The song Bella sings belongs to Vienna Teng, not me… very beautiful. If you haven't heard it, you should look for it. I can share if anyone wants to hear it. Anyway, I loved writing it, so please review and such. I hope you enjoyed it and will share a thought. Until the next time, thank you other avid readers and reviewers. I love you all.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	7. VI: Decoration

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Six

Decoration

Something was off that morning. The hand I was holding was wrong. I missed the cold hand of Edward with his playful touches. My hand was burning under this touch. Jumping up, my visitor laughed at me and smiled. "Woah. It's okay, don't be frightened! I mean… I DID go through the terribly difficult task of getting your boyfriend to get up and leave so I could talk to you." Relief washed over me. Edward knew and he was okay with it, or at least… he was to an extent.

"Jake!" I couldn't hide the part of me that was REALLY happy to see him. "Why… what brings you here?" There was already a built in list going through my head that I didn't want it to be, so I prayed that it wasn't any of them. But since the list was so long, I didn't have much of a prayer myself. Jacob smiled and shook his head. He looked like he was giving up and I didn't understand.

"I decided that… even though it was best for us to be apart, I couldn't do it. Even when you're a bloodsucker like then, I don't think I'll be able to tear myself away from you." Silence flooded the room, but my mind was reeling loud enough that I was sure he must have heard me. Then again, if Edward couldn't read my thoughts even when they were plaintively obvious, I was certain that he couldn't either. Yet, the thoughts still shook me to the core as they asked many confusing and important questions. Even though I should have, I didn't have a single answer.

He seemed ready to surprise me, so I just stared at him, waiting for him to bring it. "Surprise me, Jake. Why did you come all this way just to tell me that? I was kinda hoping that would happen all along. You're still my best friend and you know it." A tight smile crossed his face and I wondered what HE was thinking. For once I wanted Edward to be here to translate the silence. But I'm sure that wouldn't have worked out well at all. There was still too much bad blood… no pun intended.

With much strength behind it, he relaxed his muscles in his face and arms and slouched slightly to get more comfortable. "I spent the morning… picking out bridesmaids' dresses with Alice." I wondered if the feeling I was having was euphoria. Jake hadn't even stuttered with her name. And regardless of all the ways he said no to me earlier, he let himself be dragged along in Alice's deadly shopping clutches for me and my silly wishes. But I noticed right away that the stutter of silence associated with him and using the actual name of a Cullen had disappeared for that shining instant.

"Wow, Jake. She must have really dazzled you!" I joked lightly, although I was still trying to figure out the reason myself. The REAL reason had to be something more palpable. But after I said it, I realized that I probably shouldn't be making jokes like that when it came to Jake. His weakness would probably be anything female right now. However, he had an expression on his face that surprised me. It was so reminiscent of the smile I associated with my Jacob. It was shocking and relieving. I really wished they could all be friends.

Jake laughed. "Not exactly, although sometimes I get caught up in the way she moves, if that's what you mean. I don't even try either; I just have to stop to stare. For a natural enemy she sure is pretty graceful and I can at least give her that much." I smirked.

"Don't you mean pretty AND graceful?" I probably should have been stopped there, before Jasper or Alice heard me and came to hunt me down for trying to desecrate their relationship. I still laughed at the thought, because I knew if I asked Jasper, he couldn't have disagreed with my question. Even I got caught up in her radiance some times… when she wasn't bribed to baby-sit me, or playing dress up at the mall and buying me everything she thought I looked nice in. My wardrobe expanded IMENSELY since I met Alice.

"I guess." Jake grinned, trying to shrug it off. "Her enthusiasm to do right by you and still have fun helps too." He grinned. "She's trying really hard, ya know? All she keeps saying is that she wants this to be perfect. And all I will say to you is… you won't know what hit you." His teeth were bared in a grin that reminded me too well of Emmett's playfulness and brute strength. He knew I was still curious, so he didn't make me work… he went back to the subject I wanted to hear about most.

There was interaction going on between my two families and I wanted to know all about it.

Leaning back, Jake got comfortable to tell me the whole story. Or at least he was ready to tell me all about his impression of the situation. I wondered if it would be terribly biased or not. Jake was getting better about not letting his bias show lately. Either that or the amount of his bias was dwindling. "Today I spent most of the day with Alice and Jasper. I haven't met the others closely yet, not since the fight with Riley. Anyway, Jasper got dragged along to go shopping. The air was really tense the whole way and I knew it was because he was uncomfortable. Because that's what he does right?"

I nodded. "Charisma in his former life made him really powerful in that department." Remembering the story Jasper told me by himself. How Alice worked well in a romance with a fighting man would always kind of elude me. She was just kind of the opposite… completely girly and he loved a good fight… completely manly. It was sweet proof that opposites could be attracted to each other.

"Anyway, thanks to Alice, the silence didn't last much longer. She chatted with me like it was nothing… I felt like I was being asked a thousand crazy questions. Jasper was brooding because she had him sit in the back. Alice told him something like 'she was nervous because she couldn't see things around me and that they would just have to be alert. But she seemed to completely trust me, regardless. Most of the stuff I told her was about the time we spent together in the garage or by the beach. To be honest, I knew she was interested and it was kinda creepy and reassuring at the same time."

"I think the creepy part was coming from Jasper's thinking 'This guy's a creep and he's gonna go after my wife first!' I mocked. Although I was still toeing the line of what was acceptable, I felt more comfortable with the contour of the line beneath me and judged it very carefully with every move I chose to make.

Luckily, Jake laughed. "Yeah, because werewolves fall in love with vampires. As long as they have perfume stronger than my great great great grandmother's, it's fine with me." He chuckled. And I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Jake HATED the smell of vampires. To him it smelled gross, and the same went for vampires that smelt him. It was one of those "built-in" natural enemies walls. But as long as we were joking…

"Looks like I'll be buying out the perfume market in a few weeks." To my surprise, he took that well. His chest even rumbled slightly with true laughter that matched him.

"What kind? I hate anything flowery. You should get something minty… or vanilla. Both would do you justice." He said matter-of-factly, as if he had been thinking about it already and made a valid argument for his decision.

"How about peppermint?" I asked, thinking about the conversation with Edward and giggling.

"Eh… spearmint is better. Not as strong. You won't need any help getting yourself hurt without picking a perfume that makes you such a strong tasty treat for all the monsters and bad men of the world." Jacob said, grinning at me with his eyes half-lidded. He hadn't been sleeping much the past couple days and I could see it in his eyes. But he never would have complained. Only he found it enjoyable to run around at night rather than to be asleep, safe and warm in his bed that was too small for him.

Then again… did they make beds that size? I highly doubted it.

Off topic again... and I really didn't mind it so much. The conversation was still light and filling, even if there were still things I wanted to hear about him and the Cullen's sudden interaction. I had a feeling he would tell me if there was anything I needed to know. That didn't help me now, when I wanted to know, however I was good with whatever I got.

Lucky me suddenly got my wish granted. "He really doesn't like me." Jake groaned, rubbing his temples. "I don't get it, I was trying so hard to be nice, too Bella, really I was."

The first thought was of Edward, but then I realized that I was wrong. If Edward really didn't like him, I wouldn't be getting my alone time with him. Edward was overprotective that way. With a sinking feeling, I realized that he was referring to Jasper. Until recently, I didn't know Jasper very well because they kept me at a safe distance from him due to his coming out of the human blood-lust stage of a newborn who went through wars working with newborns as a military strategist and leader.

Knowing that he disliked Jacob upset me a little, because I didn't know what to do. I was still too unfamiliar with Jasper, and I needed to know Alice's side on all this. She would probably be able to put things in her perspective, as the neutral third party. Then again, she was probably biased too, seeing how in love she was with Jasper and all.

"Ah!" Jacob suddenly sprung up. "Sorry, I was having so much fun that I forgot promising to tell Emily all about my trip. She'll be mad if I'm not back in time for lunch!" Looking at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was already almost lunch time. Where did all my time go? I must have slept extra late this morning. "Talk to ya later, Bells!"

Everyone used my window. The idea of the door was starting to become obsolete here. When I turned back, Edward was sitting next to me. He looked tense, but I could see he had something to say. I was waiting for some kind of explanation because it wasn't making any sense. Suddenly Jake was helping to plan the wedding? If that wasn't shocking enough, the tense air between Jasper and Jacob was going to make another hurtle to overcome at the wedding.

"There's nothing to worry about." Edward said softly, reaching over to brush a hand through my hair. "Jasper just needs an explanation. It's not mind reading for Jasper. So obviously that leaves a lot of room for misunderstanding, if you understand what I'm saying. He sensed the lust radiating from Jacob and assumed that it was for Alice, who was being so nice. Jasper doesn't realize how strongly he holds on to you. As soon as Alice gets a chance she'll explain it to him and the problem will be over." He reassured.

Sighing I leaned into his chest and pushed against him until he agreed to lay down with me. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Seeing the darkening of his eyes, I knew that the question was more appropriate for him. "I made something for Charlie this morning so you could sleep in. You looked too happy to wake." He said, smiling peacefully as he closed his eyes. The way his breathing slowed and steadied, it was easy to believe that he was asleep.

And he looked like such an angel, resting there against my bed, pulling me closer. The only difference was that this was very real. And really tempting. I needed food, for something else that would distract me rather than his god-sent good looks. "That sounds… wonderful. Can we check on Alice and Jasper then though?" I asked hopefully. Somehow I still knew it was partially my fault that Jasper got the wrong idea. Edward picked me up in his arms, making it downstairs in record time and I wondered why it still felt so amazing after all this time.

There were a lot of things I would never get used to: his kisses, his grace, his speed, and his ability to make me feel better than every other woman in the world.

"Of course we can. You want to see the dresses they picked too, don't you?" He asked cutely, playing on my heartstrings with his smile. It was all I could do to smile and nod hopelessly… hopelessly in love with him.

I hoped that when the time for my change came, that that would be the one thing to remain unchanged… our relationship, our love. If that fell apart, then my whole reason for becoming a vampire would die and so would my world. Then I would be the one invoking the wrath of the Volturi. Edward looked uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure if it was because he sensed my doubts, or if it still had something to do with my early morning visitor. My bet was on the visitor I got.

"Bella." Edward said seriously, handing me a plate of warm hamburger in a soft shell and a large thing of cheese. Already he knew my exact tastes in all things food. I was shocked, considering how much of a blunt point food was to him. But, with his innate abilities, I think I would have liked the food he gave me no matter HOW he made it. "Bella!" He said, more urgently this time, forcing me to look up and lock eyes with him. "Listen to me please… open minded from the start, okay?"

Mechanically I nodded. Something froze in me at the sound of desperation and seriousness in his voice.

"This wedding is going to be the greatest thing in my entire existence, hence why I have been trying so hard to make it perfect, for both of us, trying to make YOU happy. I would have thrown it all away to give you what you wanted. But to see you so happy about it… I've got fireworks going off in my chest! I think my heart is trying to celebrate, even though it can't beat."

"So it lit fireworks?" I giggled. It sounded absurd, and that's why I loved it. He was the romantic. The only time I could ever be romantic was when he magically made it come out of me. Edward was always be the only one with the power to make me act mushy. Romance films were okay, but there had to be killing too, or action of some sort. Our story would have made one hell of a great movie. It has it all… tears, death, near-death, joy, family, freedom, jealousy, fighting, romance, kissing… it's all there.

We might just get the new record at the box office…

Edward tried to smile at my humor, but I could tell the worst part was coming. "However, Bella… because I love you more than anything in the universe, and you are constantly in danger with or without me, I think the last thing you need right now is me hovering over your shoulders. In the next month until the day we wed, things are going to get more and more dangerous from you… because of me." My eyes were flooding again, but not because I was happy. I was dying… he was trying to put up a fancy façade for, "I'm leaving until the wedding." And I couldn't take it.

Strength I didn't know I had erupted in my stomach and I used my two hands, (including the injured one) without a second thought and pulled him down to the floor with me as I slipped out of the chair. "Edward!" It was all I could say, over and over again sometimes loud and angry, sometimes small and fragile, barely audible. With every ounce of strength I had, I kept him there until my fingers were so tight to the strain that I couldn't move them. And all I could do was repeat his name over and over and cling.

He gave me that time. What did time mean to him, anyway? "Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered. "If it is so painful for you, I won't ask you again. It was foolish of me to ask after what I did to you. Know this, though. I never WANT to be away from you. This month is just going to be a little harder. With my heart as light as it is and not a disaster waiting in sight, how could I hope to contain myself? Or so I thought. But I will never do what goes against your judgment, since yours seems to be so much better than mine. Well, except about you. My judgment of you is still as unflawed as your heart."

I slowly remembered how to breathe as he spoke. "You won't leave?" I asked feebly and nervous. Edward shook his head and kissed me. "Promise?" Need was born in me, and I had to make sure that he would stay. Again he nodded, kissing me twice more to erase the worry. "That's a relief." I slowly exhaled a sharp breath I had been holding for far too long.

The fire in my lungs slowly started to burn in on it's self and die out. My eyes dried and my heart started pumping regularly again. Thank goodness that was over…

"You can let go now. I swear I'm not going anywhere." Edward said, grinning at the claw-like hands attached desperately to his arms. "Believe it or not, I think you actually scratched the skin." He was amused, but I was not. Actually, I felt a bit of pride well up. It takes quite a massive amount of force to dig into a Cullen.

Trying to pull back, I realized I couldn't move and laughed helplessly. Edward looked at me in a shocked and confused manner. "What's so funny, Bella?"

"I can't. I physically can't let go of you." I laughed, unable to feel my fingers from the strain of muscle I put into holding on to him. Fingers weren't meant to hold the kind of pressure that I forced into them to keep Edward there. His eyes widened for a second and then he too laughed. Gently he used his cold fingers to work feeling back into mine and release my hands without hurting me at all. What a miracle worker… I was sure it would hurt like hell. But he made it seem so beautiful and effortless.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still rubbing circles around my fingers, easing them gently from their former position. Looking at his arm, I noticed that I had created one tiny scratch where my longest finger dug into him to hold him down. When Edward saw what I was staring at, he laughed. "Only you would be able to summon the strength to scratch my skin while still completely human!" he chuckled, switching hands to work on the other one. Comfortable silence fell until he finished healing my poor hand. But it felt ten times better when he was done.

"Finish eating. I'll get everything we'll need to go pay our visit to Alice and Jasper." He said, helping me back up and rushing upstairs. I wanted to ask him what had caused his sudden outburst, but I didn't want to pry. Staying off the subject was perfectly fine by me at this point. With savage hunger I swallowed whole all the food Edward made for me. His cooking was superb.

"Ready?" he whispered in that velveteen voice of his, into my ear. I nodded, mentally daring myself to stand up on my own. It worked, for a while. Two steps and I tripped over a book on the floor and I was a heap in Edward's arms. "You need to watch where you're going." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He seemed afraid to answer that question, and I was too eager for it to be healthy.

Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us when we arrived. Jasper was the first to rush forward which surprised me. But I think he noticed the weakness I was feeling and tried to help. Instantly I felt the warmth spread. "Thank you." I said, hugging him gratefully, which he took as a pleasant surprise. Edward walked forward to meet with Jasper and Alice moved towards us to join in on the conversation.

Edward smiled warmly. "Did she explain?"

"Yes." Jasper sighed. "I'm trying really hard to feel sorry, I am." It was good to hear, I told myself. Even Jasper was trying his best after his misunderstanding to make things right and be nice about the whole Jacob thing. Somehow, I thought it might have been worse. But then I saw Alice and I realized that she could be very convincing when she wanted to.

She laughed. "It was all just one really BAD mistake. No harm done. Well, not to Jakey anyway. You just HAVE to come see the damage we did to the credit card though!" Alice shouted excitedly. Jakey? I laughed. I wonder if she called him that to his face. Then, I realized in horror that it had to be bad. But I thought Jake said she was trying hard not to go overboard for my sake?

Trying but failing, I realized.

When I walked in the front door I was knocked clear out of the water. A pile of bridesmaids' gowns was in the center. Next to it were matching tuxes for the men and a set for the maid of honor and the best man. How she new what sizes to get, I could only guess. If I had picked who I wanted to fill those positions, it wasn't consciously. However, that wasn't the worst part. I would have been lucky though if it was just clothing.

All around it was gossamer. The same crap I remembered seeing tackily hung up at prom. Except… this was the GOOD stuff. Obviously Alice paid a pretty penny for it, I'm sure. There was a pearly white color and two different shades of red, one crimson the other a bit of a lighter strawberry color. I actually liked the colors she picked so I didn't complain about that one.

Then there were boxes. Boxes UPON boxes upon BOXES. I started shifting through them to see what they all were. One was wine glasses, even though Edward and I weren't actually old enough to drink wine. I wondered how many of them were actually old enough. All of them were fairly young. Another box was filled with mugs, for the men. Fearfully I shied away from counting the actual number because there were two boxes of each.

Yet there were still more! Shoes for the bridesmaids and men. I hadn't even decided who to ASK yet, but she still seemed to know so maybe I had in my sleep. She would be so disappointed if I changed my mind and her plan was ruined.

A number of other knickknacks caught my eyes. Well, to Alice they were only knickknacks. Off to the far left was a huge crystal chandelier, strange banners (a sign of the Volturi, Edward told me) for the alter, gift bags, bags of birdseed and rice to show over us at the end, and a beautiful set of antique bells that Alice said she just couldn't resist.

I stood back while the others talked. Not because I was upset or worried, but because I wanted to watch them. The way excitement lit up their faces… especially Edward's. Smiling, I realized my change of outlook wasn't just a phase of brief happiness. This was something much more permanent.

"Alice, I can't wait." For the first time, I wasn't lying. Alice just laughed and waved her hands joyously.

"I know."

I didn't doubt that she did. She always did.

A/N: So sorry I made you wait a bit for this one. But it should be fun and exciting for you. I hope you liked it and will decide to keep reviewing. Thank you to all who already did. Stay with me. I'll get back to writing so you guys won't die of anticipation. After all, I wouldn't want my story to be the death of you. Then again, I'm with the vampires. Enjoy and review. Until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	8. VII: BloodLust

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Seven

Blood-Lust

One month… today marked the one month wait before the wedding day. Between the dream that I had the night before, the knowledge of what Alice was planning, knowledge of everything that had happened until now and add it to the fact that I knew Edward had tried to run for some reason before this day. I knew that there was something… _dangerous_ about this month.

"_Edward!" I was in my dream-world, but I had the conscious worry that he probably could hear me. Yet, I couldn't have stopped dreaming about it if I fought with all my heart. His skin was cold but quickly warming up on mine. Resolution was snapped and his eyes burned green, his human color, except it was broken by red lines: bright crimson. His gaze right then was the most painfully beautiful passionate thing I had ever scene. The walls all crumbled as my world flooded in white pleasure as I became one with him. Then I felt him, chest heaving, bite down…_

Gasping, I was up and out of bed in two seconds flat, looking around, frightened. "Only a dream…" I tried to tell myself. Consciously, I reached up to feel my neck to see if there were any signs of a real bite. Finding nothing, I relaxed a little and repeated, "Only a dream…" Then I realized that Edward was nowhere to be found and panicked. He had wanted to leave. But he wouldn't, would he?

Panicking, I ran. I ran downstairs, outside into the pouring rain, calling his name. I almost made it into the forest before I inevitably tripped over one of the roots and prepared for the painful hit that meant I was alone again. But it didn't happen. In the rain, I didn't even notice a difference, but there were arms. I was so cold that I couldn't tell. Everything was spinning, but I refused to give in until I could see his face again. Slowly and anxiously, I turned to look at my rescuer, and was washed away by the tidal wave of relief.

"Edward!" I shouted happily, throwing my arms up around him. "You asked me if you could leave, and then you weren't there and…" he hushed me with a finger over my lips.

"I'm so sorry. I had to step out. Luckily I didn't go far, or else you might have been really hurt. I hurt you…" Without thinking, I kissed him. Edward became stiffer than he had the first time he kissed me and pushed me away a lot harder than he ever had. A LOT harder. Suddenly, I was ten feet back, looking at him curiously. Instantly, he was back at my side. "I'm sorry!"

This time, I went for shaking my head. "It's okay… I…" But my tears were making a mess of everything I wanted to say. Edward's expression passed into one of pure agony as he turned away. I didn't want him to leave my side. So I decided to ask it short and sweet, something even I couldn't mess up. "Why?"

He cringed but allowed himself to look back at me and smile sadly. "Back inside. At the house." He commanded, holding out his hand for me. I didn't know how to handle it. No matter what, he had always felt free to carry me when going faster was better. But now his entire arm was between us as he led me back, careful to stay at least five feet ahead. The feeling of rejection washed over me. How could things NOW be worse then they had been before there was anything at all?

I was dying to know… Edward sat on the chair by the bed and motioned emptily for me to sit on the bed, preferably the edge farthest from him. I purposefully disobeyed, staying close to him and smiling innocently through the tears I had trapped from falling yet. But it was building quickly and I didn't know how long my resolve would last.

"Bella, I need you to understand what this is. I didn't intend for you to wake before I returned, and I feel terrible that it had to start out this way. And what happened out there… It's disgraceful. But Bella… it's so HARD!" he quivered. "I'm going through a vampiric stage. All the pent up frustration and the delicious hunger… has turned into something Carlisle calls Bloodlust." I shivered unconsciously, taking in what he was telling me. "Gods, Bella, when I heard you moan in your sleep…" he shook full force. "I could've raped you then and there. Without restraint. Killing you." He never stopped shaking.

"And when you kissed me…" Edward touched his lips dreamily. "It was ten times sweeter and more passionate than before… like a drug waiting to make my system shut down and if I started acting on impulse… the thought is a nightmare."

Now I got the explanation I asked for. It made sense. I only felt bad for putting him in this situation. He wanted to leave, but I was the childish one holding him here because I wanted him here until the wedding and for all eternity. Suddenly it felt all very selfish and unreasonable. It didn't change that I wanted Edward to stay, but I couldn't live with him in that pain constantly and being miserable. "If you want to leave…" My voice was cracking, but I knew it was for the best.

Then there was Edward, at my side… still not touching. "No. It's what you want. And the idea of being away from you is just as painful. Only… if something goes wrong… the first sign of my weakness and I'm out of here. I will not let you get hurt because I'm trying to be some sort of masochist." He tried to smile reassuringly. And with his beautiful face and pure sincerity, it worked.

I knew he was weak. It gave me the sudden desire to take advantage of his weakness and let him have his way. But I pushed it away, knowing that he would hate himself forever if that happened. Still, I decided to talk proactive. "Isn't there anything you can do to make it less painful on yourself?" Edward became even more rigid, when I thought it wasn't even possible. "Carlisle sounds like he knows something…"

"No!" Edward shouted suddenly. I was surprised by the fury of his outburst. He wasn't the sort to use it against me unless I started an argument that made him mad first. "And you're not aloud to ask him either." He said furiously, getting up out of his crouch and walking across the room in the opposite direction with his back to me and stopped at the doorway. "It's not an option." He said finally, turning around. "But I'll tell you now, only because I trust you to listen to me because you love me."

Those words rung powerfully in my mind. He thought I'd try something dumb. Well, it wasn't against my better judgment. Often I ended up doing stupid things without realizing or something to that effect. But not if it would hurt Edward… maybe if it would help. Oh, he was probably right, I told myself.

"Well? Go ahead…" I urged, standing up. Luckily, my human reaction time was just as slow as anything; I remembered that it wasn't quite a good idea to go hugging him now. It had been so natural before that it would be really hard to resist now.

Edward took a deep breath that wasn't at all like him. I could tell he was refraining from breathing too deeply in from his nose, and it looked and sounded so unlike him. I didn't like it. "The only way we have found to get rid of the effects are to give in to the urges rather than to fight them. If the vampire gives in enough, the desires will be quenched and the effects will go away. Otherwise, it's a month. Both Carlisle and Emmett went through it before and it was Carlisle who suggested that if that option wasn't open to me, that I might want to go somewhere for a while."

I breathed in deeply. He was exactly right. In this state, I wouldn't have to do much of anything to crumble any resolve. But the reaction he would have would be ten times stronger and he'd have no restraint. Could I resist the temptation of having him without focusing on the fear that he might literally be able to rip me in two while trying to get his pleasure out of me? Love is such a clouding emotion…

Because all I could think about was how wonderful he was. He was sweet for staying with me, strong for fighting his needs for me, faithful; protective… the list went on and on. All I knew was that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Sometimes even I knew that a healthy dose of fear might do me some good. Sitting back down on the bed, I stiffly motioned for him to sit next to me.

He looked fearful and nervous, but after a second, he did it and sat down, still as a rock. "Relax a little; I'm not going to try anything." I tried to joke to get Edward to lighten up a little. Sighing, Edward let himself ease up a little. "Good." I smiled. "At least now you trust me not to take your virtue." This time he laughed, softly, but at least he was laughing nonetheless. I knew we were taking steps in the right direction at least. Lying down, I motioned for him to follow me down to rest his head on my lap.

A second later he was avidly shaking his head. "That's not possible for me, Bella. You put too much faith in my restraint." I rolled my eyes and glared meaningfully at him, hoping he would get the hint. He opened his mouth to argue, but gave up and slowly, oh so slowly leaned down until his head was on my lap and he was curled up on my bed next to me. I smiled contently.

"See? That's not so bad. I like it." I tried to remember what calmed me when I felt irrational and hurt. Then I got a good idea. "Can I touch your hair?" I asked, leaning forward to look into his eyes. To my surprise they were lighter than before, with a tint of green that shocked me in a good way. They were beautiful, I had to admit. He regarded me cautiously and sighed again. Shifting a little closer at the same slow, fearful pace he waited a second and relaxed again.

"Would you not if I said no?" I thought about it and resentfully nodded. He seemed impressed and chuckled. "I'm worried. You've become able to resist me. Soon you'll realize that there's someone better out there and my inhuman good looks won't save me the loss." He said, closing his eyes. The look on his face made it impossible to tell if he was serious, or just trying to get a reaction out of me. I prayed and prayed that he was just kidding with me.

"If that happened, and that's impossible I may add, one kiss and I'd be hyperventilating in your arms again." I smiled. Edward opened his eyes and matched my smile genuinely. "You already have every piece of me… heart, soul… and my life will be yours too after we're married, while I still feel the need for you above all else." Content with that, he relaxed fully into my gentle touch. It was nice, this kind of change. He was the one always comforting me. So getting to hold him and ease his pain was rewarding. Edward seemed to like it to.

Tiredly, he groaned. "Please, Bella… it's so nice of you to be this brave. I swear you need a good dose of fear, though." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Only fear I have is of losing you." Edward sighed.

"I was afraid of that." A long silence ensued, while I listened to Edward simply fighting to keep his breathing as normal as possible, without letting my scent get to him. I couldn't understand the pain he was going through, never having experienced any of it myself, but still, I wanted to do whatever I could for him. In this case it meant behaving. Just letting things this way was risky enough. Things weren't even allowed to be normal. It was killing me to hold back the kisses I had been so used to.

Then I remembered the dream.

And shuddered involuntarily. The same green had shown through in his eyes then as I saw now. It was more than a little frightening that way. That gave me a bit of incentive to be good. But I wouldn't tell Edward. I couldn't. If he knew I had a dream like that he would leave in an instant, out of fear and worry. More than anything I wanted him to stay. So I kept my mouth shut and smiled as kindly as I could at him.

"Mmm." Edward mumbled. "This would be so much easier if I could sleep. It'll probably damn me to hell, but… it's a little late for that. Bella?" I looked down, just aware that he had been talking to me. I caught the main points of what he was saying. "It'd be a real nice distraction if you could play with my hair now…"

I laughed. "I thought just a while ago you said I wasn't allowed?" Regardless, my hands were already softly embedding themselves in his hair. Edward made a purring sound that startled me a bit. But other than that, he remained still, but not as frozen as earlier. When I accidentally brushed his forehead, I was shocked. I noticed that it wasn't just me earlier. His skin was getting heated up! Not very much very fast, but I could tell that it was very different from the chilly frozen skin I was used to being caught by. It was still slightly below normal for a human, but…

"Edward, your skin…" I said, softly, as not to alarm him.

He frowned. "Yeah. It feels like it's on fire." Edward cringed and it hurt to look at him. For someone so naturally chilly, even a change like this would have been torture. I wish I could have stopped it, but my brain made the connection before I could suppress it. And I laughed. This alarmed Edward greatly, although he forced himself not to move.

"You're literally burning for me!" I giggled softly, causing him to groan. I had meant to lighten the mood, but it didn't look like I had done a good job of it.

"That's embarrassing, let's not go there." He deterred fervently, frowning. But I couldn't stop laughing. It and the look on his face was just priceless. He was warming up to the situation, and I could tell that so was I. However, he didn't think it was a good thing because that meant he might just let his guard down, which he was trying to do. Or at least that was my attempt at guessing what he was thinking. I hated guessing, so I tried to get it out in a different approach.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me and my corny line and sighed melodramatically.

"You're hopeless. Don't you understand? The thoughts going through my head right now are quite simple. Simple enough that you and any dirty animal could see and understand. 'Oh she smells so good. Eat. Bite. Drink…' And more!" He stopped himself short, but I knew what he left out purposefully. That was the thing he was worried about the most… hurting me sexually by accident. I could see his frustration building, so I went back to softly petting his hair and playing with it to calm him.

This day wasn't even half-way over, but it was already so difficult. Even though Edward was technically staying here "with me", he was about a million light-years away in his mind. And the only kiss I got this morning resulted in me being hurtled ten feet through the air at lightning speed, in the middle of the rain, which was colder than Edward's only slightly colder than human temperature today. I was just luck that he shoved me in the general direction that was NOT covered in trees and dangerous rocks and bushes and picked the open meadow subconsciously. Or maybe it was just chance.

I'd like to think he knew he wasn't going to throw me into the forest without thinking about it first, but it was also unlikely.

He needed something to ease his mood, and heck! If I could do it in front of a crowd of strangers, I could do it for him in the privacy of my own room, where it was just the two of us. Clearing my throat softly, so as to not startle him, I thought about what song I should sing to get the ideal reaction. Then I thought of the perfect one to set a tranquil and loving mood: just what Edward's doctor (and loving father figure) Carlisle prescribed! Edward gasped softly when I started to sing, but drifted pleasantly. I happily noted the crooked grin on his face as he closed his eyes and listened only to me.

Darn that quick embarrassment of mine… I wondered if he knew how I was blushing now. At the restaurant I had pulled it off just fine, and now, alone with him, I couldn't do it. I found that I didn't have to wonder. His eyes were open now, and he was chuckling at me in amusement. For a moment, his voice even held it's same musical quality and velvet texture. If it helped him, I would do anything, and I knew it… I was flexible like that. Only for him…

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in silence

All alone

In ice and snow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love

In your eyes

I search for my memory

Lost in vain

So far in the scenery

Hold me tight

And swear again and again

We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly

I'll give you my love

We set sail in the darkness of the night

Out to the see

To find me there

To find you there

Love me now

If you dare

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in sorrow

All alone

To see you tomorrow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love…

My love…

"I'm so glad I stayed…" Edward sighed softly. "Without you the pain is much worse. And look at you trying so hard, just to make sure I can stay with you. I am blessed." He said, grinning up at me and making my heart flutter. I wondered if I could test the waters again, to feel his lips touch mine. Reluctantly I sighed and inclined my head back to look at the ceiling. "Bella?" he asked curiously, watching in amusement as I counted to ten in my head while staring up.

When I was finished, I sent him a glare that he was rightfully deserving of. "You're glad you stayed? That's wonderful! Are you feeling better? Because I think it's contagious! The most beautiful ANYTHING God created is lying here with me, and I can't even KISS him! Now I'm the one having impure thoughts." Edward chuckled.

"Weren't you always?" I glowered, but the change in his mood was heaven enough for me. He looked so much more relax, without the same pain I saw earlier. "Thank you, Bella. You will never cease to amaze me." I rolled my eyes but took the compliment all the same. A compliment is a compliment after all. "I really didn't want to leave…" he sounded so insecure. It made me almost feel less inclined to start any arguments with him for the remainder of the month. ALMOST.

Looking at the clock, I realized that time was MUCH too slow all of a sudden. "Almost lunch time, maybe I should go make something." I said, absent-mindedly. Edward shook his head and rose quickly to beat me.

"No, you've done enough. I could use some time in the presence of human food, rather than my food of choice." There it was again. Without trying it, Edward dazzled me. But once he was gone, I slumped against the headboard and sighed. This was going to be WAY more difficult than I thought when he first explained it to me. We needed to start planning things, because it wasn't acceptable to be just sitting around like this. Left too much open time and space for things I'd love to do… but couldn't.

While I waited, I considered different ideas and tactics. Most of them either he wouldn't consider, or were too reckless even for me. Edward came back in the midst of my thoughts and led me downstairs to get some good food. On the way down I caught my finger on a stray piece of wood that was starting to fray. "Ouch! Darn luck…" But I was stopped dead in my tracks. Not that I should have continued walking after it happened. It's just that when you attract danger like I do, some things cease to phase you.

Edward's eyes had turned crimson red and they were turned on me. There were small breaks of green in the color, getting larger. Any normal girl would have run screaming from the room at just one look. I felt a powerful tremor in my stomach, but it wasn't fear. Stupidly, I was caught by the beautiful green shade breaking through the red.

Just when it looked like Edward was going to pounce on me, he threw himself up against the wall and fell into a fetal position on the floor. "Edward!" I shouted, running towards him, worried he hurt himself.

"NO!" He shouted, curling in to himself. "Stay away…" his voice was breaking and I knew better. In a second, Emmett was in the door by my side, picking me up, and we were running. The only thing I knew was that my heart was curled up on the floor there, and I wanted to go back. I fought feebly, but Emmett was just as strong as he looked.

"Sorry." He muttered. "It's for the best right now." Emmett said softly. I knew the direction we were going. He was taking me to my other house where I would have to deal with Alice trying falsely to cheer me up. I'd get to see all the people I loved, except I wasn't allowed to know how the man I loved most was? I definitely had a problem with this. However, if it made things easier for Edward… I would be just as falsely happy as Alice. This would also give me a chance to talk to Carlisle about this whole thing and try and come up with a better plan I hadn't thought of yet.

But I was still convinced that anything without Edward couldn't be best for me… I only hoped that deep down Edward felt the same about me and came to me soon.

A/N: Hooray! Last chapter of the weekend. I got much more than I thought I would done. Thanks to all my fans and reviewers. Everything you have said has been really sweet. But, the person I asked to be my beta hasn't responded yet. I'll give her two more days and then leave it open to first come first serve if anyone's interested in beta-ing this story. Thanks and don't forget to leave a letter of love!

Michiyo Ichimaru


	9. VIII: Answer It

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Eight

Answer It

Trapped. I was definitely trapped. Alice had kept me barricaded in her room with her for three whole days now. Never before had dress-up been so painful and terrifying. She must have noticed my growing unease, because on the third day, she decided she would invite Jasper into her room with us too. He looked thoughtfully at me, gauging my emotions and expressions and then smiled before sitting down next to Alice and radiating calming thoughts into my brain.

Charisma had never been sweeter.

Instantly I felt the tension and worry of the earlier events drip away. "Thank you Jasper." I said, grinning sheepishly. He smiled back warmly and I knew from the feeling that moved in the room that he was sincere. Still, I would have much rather been checking on Edward. Three days and I still hadn't heard anything from Emmett and Carlisle, who refused to get back and say anything about Edward's condition.

The tension was starting to come back to me. I was so worried. And Edward could be here to calm me if it weren't for my stupid accident prone nature. If it weren't for that, nothing would be wrong. I'd still be with Edward, gladly eating all the food that he made for me. "Why!?" I sobbed, pushing Alice off me, not letting her finish my make-up.

Alice sighed. "Bella… it's going to be okay. We've had a lot on our plate lately and we just want to make sure it's safe before we let things get out of hand again. Especially since you're still human. The best thing for your life is to be away from him right now. You'll get your time as an undead monster soon. But we need you to survive until your wedding night." She grinned. "This reminds me…" leaning into my ear, she whispered. "I saw something good in your future. That's part of the reason Carlisle's not back yet."

My eyes much have showed how shocked I was, because she giggled. Alice's face took on a very dream-like look and I wondered if she was having another one. However, my guess was that she was only deep in thought. I contemplated whether or not I should tell her about the dream I had the first day of Edward's sickness. I wanted her opinion, but I didn't want her to get worried over something as simple as a dream. So I decided that the best answer was no, and that I'd much rather hear about the details of her vision.

"Tell me about your vision." I pleaded. Deep in my heart I had a nagging feeling that I wouldn't get anything out of her. When Alice had something exciting to say, she blurted everything she possibly could out. Maybe she was convinced that she really couldn't tell me any more. But it didn't stop me from needing to try.

She shook her head. "Out of the question! Right now, it's so distant and so fragile that it might change at any time. However, I think the fact that it came to me from so far ahead is a sign of it's security. Anyway, isn't it enough to know that things are going to get better soon and that I have seen good things? Beyond that, Bella, you're just going to have to trust me. So there!" She said, getting up and huffing in mock hurt. "Don't you trust me anymore, Bella?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No! That's not it. It's just… since the beginning… I always told Edward that I was betting on you. I'm just really tense right now, so none of it really makes sense. All the worry is starting to get to me, huh?" Alice nodded truthfully and so did Jasper.

"That's why we need to go out and do something fun!" Alice chanted merrily. "I didn't doll you up for nothing! We're going to the movies, to get our minds clear and just have some freedom." Jasper rolled his eyes, but his mood clearly betrayed him. Actually, I didn't mind the idea of getting to leave this room. I had spent too much time sulking and dwelling here on things that I couldn't change.

At this point, I didn't care what she wanted to do, only that it involved getting up and getting out. Jasper already had my coat waiting for me before I even told them I would go. "I could feel that you were happy to get a breath of fresh air." Jasper grinned, throwing me the coat. "What DO you have in mind Alice?" he asked curiously. Alice chuckled and waved a set of tickets in front of both me and Jasper, squealing happily. I tried to read them, but she was waving them too quickly.

It obviously wasn't just a movie. No, that wasn't expensive enough for the Cullen lifestyle. They enjoyed spoiling me to no end, so why should I have been surprised when she told me? I should have stopped being shocked by them by now. But every time I seemed to be dazzled over and over again.

"They're theatre tickets! We're going to New York to see a BROADWAY MUSICAL!" Alice cheered dramatically. "I didn't have to pay a cent for them either, Bella, I know that look on your face! It just so happens that I answered a trivia question right for the morning news station's giveaway. There were four and Edward was supposed to go with, but it'll be fun, just the three of us! You need something to preoccupy yourself with anyway until he's all better!"

Enthusiasm was good. "Yeah, I guess that will be a great way to take a load off my mind. Thanks Alice." I said, hugging her tightly. Although I didn't say it, I was glad Jasper was still going so he could keep her under control before she got into the idea of dragging me through all the fancy stores of New York. I had heard plenty about it, and I was sure it had to be ten times worse than the problems in Seattle. HUMAN problems.

Suddenly, all the happy along with the color, drained from my face. "Charlie! I've been gone so long and I didn't tell him anything! He's going to be so mad and he'll blame it on Edward and think twice about letting me marry him and…" Finally Alice stopped me.

"Calm down! We already told him. I told him that we got tickets to see this for your wedding gift and that we wanted to spend some extra time in the city and he was HAPPY about it. Don't start panicking like that on me. We thought of EVERYTHING we could do to make this as quick and painless on you and Edward as possible. Carlisle thought for a while that it might be coming. The same thing happened to Emmett and Carlisle, and they're fine, aren't they?"

I nodded weakly. "Yes. I'm sorry Alice, it's just that I'm so…"

"I know." She cut in. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way. But for the next whole week you will be occupied. You are going to get out and have a good time. What you need now, is to let your friends help you. Edward REALLY wants to see you, but he will still do what's best for you. The distance will only make him love you more when he can finally kiss you again." She grinned. "Anyway, like I said… what you need, is your friends." She said, pulling her arm around me. "I got you something. You'll need it."

Looking down, I saw a small bottle. On the label, was printed in fine script "spearmint fragrance". I blinked and gasped. Alice was smiling. "I had an extra ticket, and I knew you'd need a friend to comfort you. Besides, when I close my nose, Jakey isn't so bad!" she giggled. Two things hit me simultaneously from what Alice said. First, she didn't think Jacob was a bad person, disregarding his smell. Second…

She called him "Jakey"!

Jacob was already waiting for us at the airport when we got there. He was grinning from ear to ear when Alice covered her nose and waved enthusiastically. Regardless of everything Jasper had said earlier, there was something very uncomfortable radiating from him, although he played the nice guy very well despite his true feelings.

"Hiya Alice, Jasper. Bells." He pulled me aside and smiled sadly. "Sorry about what happened. They wouldn't tell me anything either. I guess they knew I was asking for you." Jacob scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But Alice is really confident so I wouldn't worry if I was you. Just try to have fun and he'll be better before you know it." It warmed my heart to know that Jacob had tried just as hard to get information out of them as I did. Really, I did have the greatest best friend in the world. No matter how much it hurt him, he smiled like it was nothing.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. But look! My hand finally healed!" Jacob examined it closely and laughed.

"Took ya long enough. Geez… someone who heals as slowly as you do shouldn't be so reckless." He grinned. "Punching werewolves is DEFINITELY reckless." I refused to bring up the reason for this particular war wound and just smiled and laughed along with him.

"Well I didn't take you to be the kind who was up for musicals and city life." Picking on him was natural when he looked so at ease. "Isn't that a bit RISKY too?" Jacob sneered and took his ticket from Alice, walking with us as we went to catch our flight. At first I didn't think he was going to say anything on the subject. Worried, I wondered if I said something that really upset him.

He shook his head. "Eh, it's tolerable. But you're right. Yes, it's risky. No, I'm not particularly artsy. No, I don't really like cities. There's no room for running in the city. But it's still something I had to do Bella. For me, as soon as I knew you were hurting, I knew you needed me to be there for you as the good friend. Once I knew that, there was no turning back. So… Rent it is!" he grinned widely. "Besides, Alice is really ecstatic about the whole thing and she didn't want to waste a ticket."

I highly doubted that thought even crossed her mind, but I played along. Jacob was making things ten times better. A small voice told me that this should be bothering me and that I shouldn't be doing this at all. The rest of me was glad for the company until I found out more about Edward. I couldn't just sit around waiting for him to get better. I wouldn't look much better than I had when he left me. Then it would be my wedding, and I couldn't look like a zombie for my wedding.

So I dealt with the flight to New York, finally getting the chance to reprimand Jacob for not telling me about all the other things Alice bought. He found it amusing. No sympathy there… or anywhere, for that matter. Everyone was excited about it. Even I couldn't deny that I was happy to imagine that day coming. Jacob sighed. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked quickly, searching his face for any signs of pain.

"You can't wait for the wedding now. From what my dad heard from Charlie I thought you would hate the whole concept of marriage, especially at such an early age. But now when you think about it, your face practically GLOWS. Alice said that when you first agreed to it, you were miserable and made conditions of your own to even things out. Now you just look like you can't wait." He said, leaning back in his chair and trying his best to stretch his overly long legs that were confined in this small space.

I sighed. "Were you really waiting for me to give up and say no?" I asked skeptically.

Jacob shook his head right away. "No. I didn't think you would. Besides, I know better than to trust in hopes born from my mind. Still… if Charlie and your mom thought it, I didn't know if maybe it might be true and you might really be scared off. Guess I was even further off, counting on them." He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm here as the best friend, remember? After all, we all know what happens to the guy who tries to take away the leading man's lady, right?"

Just like Paris… they fight. Paris falls…

When we got there, I was taken by the lights of the city. It was my first time here and I was dazzled by the lights all around me. Everything was radiantly beautiful with lights and posters, banners and sounds. There were people everywhere, and Alice was jumping around excitedly already, Jasper in tow as they ran towards the hotel. I guess the forgot that we, no… I… couldn't run like they could. Jacob chuckled. "Aw, we can't have them stinking up the place before we get there, can we?" he threw me on his back and took off before anyone even noticed.

As far as they were concerned, we were never there at all.

The show was tomorrow afternoon, so tonight, Alice convinced me to go bowling with them and then check out the shops near the alley. We got a cab since we didn't want to walk all the way there and back. Jasper rented everything for us and we set up in the aisle on the far left. "I think these kinds of human games are so much fun!" Alice giggled, spinning around in her new bowling shoes. They were the most horrific looking things in the world, but somehow she pulled them off.

Jasper went first. I could tell he was straining hard to keep his strength in check. For them, it must have been hard to go out in public and try to act normal. But I was happy that they went through all the trouble, just so they could have fun with me. I would have felt bad, if I known that they weren't really having fun. Halfway through Jasper and Jacob had become viciously competitive, while Alice and I cheered them on, both of us with humiliating scores compared to them. I imagined the trip as it had originally be planned…

_Edward would wrap his arms around me from behind and whisper in my ear, "It's your turn." I could hear his velvety voice and sweet breath on my skin, driving me mad, but always staying just far enough away that I wouldn't get hurt. As antagonizing as it was, it was also heart warming._

I suddenly knew what I wanted to say to him the next time we were together.

"Bells?" Jake teased, waving an arm in front of my face. I blushed, realizing that I had completely zoned out in favor of fantasizing about Edward. "It's over. I won." He grinned triumphantly.

"That's great!" I laughed, giving him a high-five. "Umm. Can we go get something to eat? The human is famished." When it was Edward, I enjoyed saying things like that all the time. He teased me for my human tendencies, and chuckled when I referred to myself by that. And I just loved to see him smile regardless.

Jake laughed. "Yeah. Me too. Maybe we should get something and meet you guys later, at the plaza. It would be pretty conspicuous if you didn't eat something here with so many eyes watching you." Jasper seemed happy to get him out of his presence and nodded, although Alice still looked a little concerned. But it didn't take her much time to let it go and nod.

"Yeah. You're right. There's plenty of shopping to be had, so you two hurry up! I might see something cute for the wedding." She squealed, dragging Jasper along. Alice gave me more than enough money before we boarded. Money that I really didn't want to use. However, I was famished and the nearby restaurant was calling to me. I didn't bother to look at the name, but walked forward blindly with an amused Jacob in tow. He didn't seem to mind though, so I just kept dragging him along.

We got a table near the back, out of the eyes of the larger percentage of the other customers. "I know how hungry you get, but try and use a little bit of restraint here, okay?" But even as I said it, my face cracked into a smile. I knew how much he and his werewolf brethren could eat. I WATCHED it, and I thought I was going to be sick for weeks afterward. Never before had I seen a creature eat so much and not explode.

Then again… outraged grizzlies.

After we finished our meal, we each paid our half and made our way back to the plaza where Alice and Jasper were probably still stuck. Jasper stuck because of Alice and Alice stuck because she couldn't pull herself away, even if she wanted to. When she saw us, I knew that I was in for quite a showcase, from the large stack of bags and boxes she had Jasper unwillingly carrying.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! You have GOT to see all the stuff we got! Not to mention… some wedding gifts that you AREN'T allowed to see. Not until the party, anyway." Alice winked and Jasper gave me this sort of piteous look. Now I knew that I should have been worried. My 'family' consisted of vampires and werewolves, but they weren't monsters. One was my _fiancé. _I loved them all…

But the Cullen family did have one monster… her name was Alice and her sin was shopping.

Once we hauled all the stuff back to our lovely hotel room, I was exhausted. In the end, Jasper wasn't strong enough to carry it all in by himself and Jake and I promised to help. "That was fun." I said softly, plopping back on my bed. The situation was already planned out. Jake and I were given use of the beds since we were the only ones who would use them, but Alice and Jasper got to make full use of the couch. They both gave us earplugs so they could talk and watch TV if they wanted to in the night.

I gladly excepted it and fell to sleep instantly, dreaming of the one man out of my reach right now…

Luckily, I didn't have much time yet to think about it. Aside from my time asleep, it was clear that they planned to keep me busy the whole time. I only wondered what all we would get to do. So far, it was nothing like I had expected and in a nice way.

When I woke up, it wasn't very natural. There was a ringing in my ear… so very urgent… singing "It's a Small World"? Now I knew that something was strange. Alice's phone was sitting on the pillow next to me, with a note attached to it, reading 'Answer it!' Naturally, I did. And I was so glad that I did. At first there was a bit of broken silence. Then there was only him…

"Bella?" Edward's voice was frail sounding. But I was so glad to hear it, that his voice could have croaked and it would have sounded just as beautiful to my deprived ears. Even in the pain he must have been suffering, his voice still sounded beautiful, just like him. No matter what, he wasn't ruffled, and he always came out of everything looking PERFECT. And now he proved that he sounded perfect afterwards, too.

However… my voice… not so pretty. "Edward?!" My voice definitely cracked from not being used all night and then suddenly being forced to speak like that? I gasped and covered my mouth in horror. "Sorry…" I groaned. "I must sound disgusting." I heard Edward chuckle and my heart did flips. "I'm glad YOU find it amusing." He stopped real fast.

"I'm sorry. Actually, you're wrong. I miss your sleepy gurgle. I miss everything about you. Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened. There was so much danger…"

It was my turn to stop him. "And none of it came to me. I won't argue about it. I'm too happy to be talking to you to let you ruin this." Subconsciously I had started twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "How are you?" I asked fearfully. The image of him curled up between the floor and the wall was forever embedded into my mind. Frequently the scene played over and over in my mind before today: the way he threw himself into the wall to keep from hurting me. The look in his eyes…

"Carlisle says I've made great progress. Putting up with the torture of letting myself around you before that time really did help my level of restraint. You were able to calm the reasonable side of me. Thank you so much, Bella. You have no idea how scared I was. You were in my reach… you were so delectable…" the sickness was obviously still talking for him. He never would have said that under normal pretenses, even if he meant and felt it.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Still… I wish you were here. I'd much rather see this show with you." Although I was having a great time, it would have been even better with him.

Edward's musical laugh sounded again, making my heart swoon. "Edward, you're dazzling me again." I giggled.

"I thought that was only a face to face thing?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. But I still felt it." Gulp. I had a question I was dying to ask. One that I was afraid to ask. "Hey… you'll be… okay for our wedding… right?" My voice had slowly faded to barely more tan a whisper. I heard the intake of breath on Edward's side of the line and panicked. Was that fear? Was he surprised? Dread spread throughout my stomach nervously.

Silence reigned for a second. Then, I heard his voice, clearer than before. And brighter. "Bella, not even DEATH is keeping me from this wedding. Still, at least now I'm convinced that you want this as much as I do." His voice was practically sparkling with delight and I loved it, the way it jumped excitedly, for me… because of me… "I'll be fine by then. I swear. It was all the hype of the wedding that caused it, but Carlisle has studied it. It won't last more than three weeks… on average it's only two."

Relief flooded me and I smiled. "Wonderful." I wanted to question Carlisle myself, but I didn't want to waste any of the precious time I had left to talk with Edward.

"That's right! You're going to see Rent." Edward said, chuckling softly. "Watch Mimi and Rodger. I think you'll find them both very intriguing and… familiar." But he didn't say any more on the subject. Edward liked to leave me hang, because he knew I was smart enough to figure it out eventually, on my own time. "I don't have much time left…"

"No!" I shouted instinctively. It felt like one of the many nights I fought to keep him from leaving, rather than staying by my side through the night. "I mean… I'll really miss you." I said, softer. It felt like giving in. But for Edward, it didn't seem so bad to give up some things.

Edward laughed fully. "I miss you more."

"I really doubt it." I said confidently. Some things, I would never stop arguing with him about. But this only brought on more laughter from Edward. I didn't realize how much I missed his sweet ease. "Oh! In case you were curious, I've already decided on the greeting I'll give you the next time we meet." I said proudly.

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued. But it looks like I'll have to wait. You won't tell."

"That's right."

"Until then…"

"Until then…"

I held the phone up to my ear long after he was gone and the beeping had stopped.

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. I can't WAIT for the next chapter. The plans are following through sweetly and I'm glad you all like it so far, so please review and keep me nice and content to hurry through with my writing frenzy. It gives me something fun to do. Reviews please! And those of you who don't know Rent or the significance of my adding them into this story line, you will LOVE it.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	10. IX: No Day but Today

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Nine

No Day but Today

The theatre was a small masterpiece. It was obvious that they tore it down and redecorated it with each show. What an amazing atmosphere to walk into in the dead of the night. Alice herded us in the direction of our seats flawlessly. There were a number of men who appreciated her ability to dance around near collisions and scoot gracefully across the floor to the small section where our tickets we won were for. Each one was shot down by a sheer death glare from Jasper. If only they knew he could do MUCH worse…

Sitting in the crowded seats, I didn't feel distracted anymore. Hearing Edward's voice, even if it was only across the phone lines, had broken my doubt and fear. And he admitted that he would be getting better soon! Now I was only anxious to see the show. My mother had always dreamed of going to see a true Broadway Musical live, but she had never the money or the resources to get the tickets. When I told her about going to see this, she would totally FLIP.

Thanks to Alice's NEED to doll both herself and me up, we made it just in time. Already the lights were dimming and the music started. Regardless of all the amazing things I heard about going to a show like this, I was in no way prepared for the awesome feeling of sitting there and listening to the music. All of it was filled to the brink with emotion: excitement, passion, danger, love… Guitars were wailing and techno music came out of what I could only guess were extreme synthesizers. Alice's eyes were transfixed.

And so were Jasper's… transfixed on Alice. I could only guess that the emotion he was feeling from her was too much. Or maybe it was something I just didn't want to pry in to. Jacob looked like he was literally waiting for the action part that the music told him was coming. Besides that, he looked somewhat bored. I felt sorry for making him feel obliged to come along with us to comfort me…

I just hoped that he would be able to put all of that aside and find something to enjoy about the musical…

Mark and Rodger were the first two introduced. I remembered that Edward told me to watch this man… and Mimi. My knowledge on musicals was non-existent, so I just watched, my eyes hardly leaving Rodger throughout the first couple of scenes. They also introduced two others, both men, whom I paid little attention to; until I realized that the one named Angel was literally a drag queen.

That one threw me for a bit of a whirl.

Finally, they were all gone but Rodger and Mark again, when Mark left to meet someone named Maureen, his ex-girlfriend, and left Rodger alone. The actor sung beautifully, although I mentally noted that Edward could have sung it a million times better. Suddenly, his song broke to the sound of someone knocking. I gasped and wondered what was about to happen next.

Her name was Mimi, and she was gorgeous. At first, I had my doubts about liking this show. However, when Alice told me it had plenty of romance and action, I was appeased into silence. I had to give it a chance, first. When I saw Mimi, I wondered what Edward had in mind when he told me to watch these two. But I silenced my mind and fell into the engaging plot of the musical. The music was very exciting and the lyrics and the tones had me on the edge of my seat, hoping… hoping that these two fell in love… hoping that they got a happy ending…

It wasn't until a bit later that I realized, to my embarrassment and horror, why Edward found it imperative that I watch these two characters dance around each other. Both of them had baggage in their lives, yet Mimi was the one who pressed their relationship, asking Rodger to go out with her. The song she sang made it very clear what his interpretation was…

Mimi's song made him think of me…

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight…_

_My body's talkin' to me –_

_It says, "Time for danger!"_

I groaned at the implications. Even worse, I knew a time when I acted just like this.

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are!_

_Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes…_

_Die!_

Now I KNEW I wanted them to get a happy ending. Curiously, I waited for Rodger's reaction to Mimi. I hoped that it would be something like Edwards, and that they would overcome it in the end. That would be one heck of a sign. And I wasn't disappointed. Edward pushed her away and tried to reason, rather furiously, for her to go away because it wasn't what he wanted. It reminded me of the way Edward lied to me in the woods when he left, because he thought it was for the better.

_Little Girl - Hey  
The Door Is That Way  
You Better Go You Know  
The Fire's Out Anyway  
Take Your Powder - Take Your Candle  
Your Sweet Whisper  
I Just Can't Handle  
Well Take Your Hair In The Moonlight  
Your Brown Eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight_

I Should Tell You, I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You, I Should -- No!

Another Time - Another Place  
Out Temperature Would Climb  
There'd Be A Long Embrace  
We'd Do Another Dance  
It'd Be Another Play  
Looking For Romance  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day

My heart pounded slightly at the sound of the romantic and passionate ideas he was fighting. Edward held back for the sake of reasons that were also good, but frustrating. Now I just wanted to know how things turned out for them in the end. Mimi rebutted, but she still lost. For a long time I had to wait in silence for any more breakthroughs in their dead relationship. But, they came back. Together. They had promised to try when he asked her to go with them to a restaurant for a sort of "celebration" party after the riot.

Then I heard La Vie Boheme. My face turned a million shades of red while Jacob laughed terribly, loving the way my shade changed with every different offensive and embarrassing word. Luckily, after that, I got the sweetness I was waiting for since I heard their argument. Mimi and Rodger pulled themselves away from the action and sang a different song, together, that almost had me in tears. The pure emotion… Rodger sang first, a little uncertainly…

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It_

_  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Begin It  
I Should Tell You_

Mimi smiled and admitted the part I knew all along. After all… I did similar things to stay by Edward, even when I knew what he was and how much danger I was in.

_I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
Just To Get Back In  
_

Rodger looked unfazed, as he gazed into her eyes.

_I'd Forgotten How to Smile  
Until Your Candle Burned My Skin_

I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You  


I listened breathlessly to the song and imagined Edward and myself in this position, how he would handle it… how I would handle it… I felt like I already knew the answer. Their happy ended had to be on the way.

_Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins_

However, I wasn't prepared for Angel's death, OR Rodger deciding to leave then. I knew he was leaving Mimi behind. And I knew how she felt. But this didn't change my opinion. Their happy ending was coming. He would come back just like Edward. If he didn't… Well, I still cried at this part anyway. I remembered watching Romeo and Juliet with Edward and crying at that too. Edward had become fascinated by my tears and still, he wiped them away and kissed me. He said that he had been envious of the relief of death… I had been so disappointed.

Mimi went through life in a similar zombie-like state that I did. I could see the similarities in her face and the way she moved. She was half-dead, left with a bleeding hole in her heart, one that I knew well. But I kept trying to remind myself of how I felt in the end, when he came back. Not healed, but as if there had never been a wound there at all. I hoped that she would have the same happy ending that I did and feel the same restoration.

Then they said that she WAS dying and there was nothing they could do. I was still crying from listening to her sing "Without You" and now this? I couldn't believe that there was even a possibility that it could end like this. Even though my reunion with Edward was very close to the brink of death… well, maybe that's why we were too similar. Maybe that's why I wanted Rodger to rush in for her like I had rushed in for Edward and make her see that she HAD to come back to life.

I knew I wouldn't stop crying for a long time.

But he did come back. Rodger kneeled beside her and sang her the most beautiful song I had ever heard. And she regained consciousness! I nearly passed out in my great relief. They sang the finale together and I wiped away my tears, relief washing over me. Jacob smiled at me. "Happy? Even those messed up excuses for humans found happiness. I'm sure you can." He was right. Confidence filled my chest and I nodded. "Ugh. I don't see how you could sit there and ENJOY something you cried so much about." He scoffed, helping me up and following Alice and Jasper out of the theatre.

No one had to guess what Alice thought about it. She was talking the whole way, clinging to Jasper laughing and crying. Jasper looked like he was going to explode from all the emotion he felt coming from Alice like tidal waves. I laughed. I couldn't help it. They looked like a perfectly normal couple where the girl asks her boyfriend to go see a show with him. He hates it and she can't stop talking about it. If I didn't know better, I would have fallen for it.

The rest of the week passed in a sort of daze. I was anxious to see Edward again, and yet I was happy here. The activities weren't a distraction. I still thought about Edward. Everything we did reminded me of some memory of him. Yet, it was a pleasant alternative to what I couldn't have and made the wait a little less vile and painful for me. Still, the day we were to leave, I was ready half an hour early, unable to contain my excitement. I wanted them to let me see Edward, even if it wasn't over yet.

Maybe they would just let me sit and talk to him for a while. That might ease my mind a little. And I still had the urge to talk to Carlisle about what Alice said, as well as the dream I had. I decided it would be better to let them know rather than to hide it. But… I felt dread when I thought about Edward learning about it. On one hand, my dreams weren't prophetic. On the other, the fact that I had considered it even subconsciously, bothered me and probably would bother him even more.

I tried to relax and sleep on the plane ride home. Jacob and Alice were talking and I finally saw why they had started getting along so well. Both of them were extremely opinionated and competitive. Their hobby was bickering back and forth and arguing about stupid things. Since it hadn't come up yet, amazingly, they were now fighting over their opinions of the show. I chuckled softly and tuned them out to get some rest so Edward wouldn't see any effects of my nervous anxiety and unrest over the past week and three days.

Although it was difficult to sleep as excited as I was, I knew it was a long flight and that if I did sleep, I would dream of Edward. It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep, curled up semi-comfortably on my side with the pillow I packed snug in my embrace. Even though I thought it hadn't taken me long to fall asleep, I didn't dream and when I woke up, it was considerably later. Once again I was woken by unnatural forces. This time, it was much easily recognized and I was much quicker on the grab.

There was Alice's cell phone, ringing, with a small yellow note again. On this note, there wasn't even a single word. This time, there was a small winking smiley face drawn on it. I smiled gratefully and quickly answered it. Again I heard the breath of silence and then Edward's happy voice. "Good morning, Bella." He said cheerfully. It was so much different than the way his voice started before. I already felt my heart lighten and the excitement was causing it to speed up double.

"Is it really morning already?" I asked, looking for a clock. To my surprise it was five in the morning already. "Wow. I slept better than I thought." I mumbled mostly to myself, but he heard it, no doubt. "How are you?" Immediately my attention went back to him. Since I hadn't heard from him since the second day, I was anxious to hear about his progress. "You sound better." I added, hoping to score some points for noticing.

Edward chuckled. "You're right. A lot has changed since then. Carlisle thinks I may be better sooner than expected. He thinks it may have something to do with the great amount of tolerance I've built up to keep you safe. I've hit what he calls the final stage, so it should level off soon. But enough about me… I miss you… your voice, your scent, your eyes, your mouth, your laughter… everything about you. So how about you tell me a little about you. Like… how was your week? Did you like the show?" There was an air of curiosity evident in his voice.

"We had a great week!" Teasing him was fun, so I decided listing all the things we did BESIDES the show would be fun to do before telling him what I thought of the amazing show. "First there was bowling… Alice and I were TERRIBLE but Jasper and Jake got really competitive. Jake still won, but Jasper was really close." I thought I would hear Edward hiss at the mention of Jacob, but I was wrong. There was still a hint of jealousy but he hid it well behind a chuckle.

"Later on in the week we also got involved in a rally to raise funds for an orphanage. It was funny… Jasper felt all the pity and sympathy and he couldn't help but ask us to agree to join in. We all got pins of appreciation, and I made a donation for you, so you could have one." I blushed, remembering how I wanted to get him one so badly. Although it sounded pretty corny to me, Edward loved it.

He urged me to continue. "Well, then Alice convinced me to go dancing with all of them. Dancing with Jake is even more awkward than it was at prom since he's even taller, so Jasper graciously helped me dance my way to the center of the room. All the girls looked so jealous. None more than Alice. Which was funny, because I didn't do a thing. I was curious if it was hard for Jasper to calm my emotions AND keep me from messing up his perfect moves at the same time. Sounds like a handful to me." I giggled.

At that moment, Jasper leaned up over my seat and whispered in my ear, "It wasn't as hard as dealing out two separate emotions to two separate people later when Alice got jealous of the beautiful woman in my arms." He chuckled. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or Edward. Apparently it worked on both of us, because I was blushing deep crimson and Edward was obviously scowling and making a small irritated clacking sound. When Jasper left, Edward calmed himself down and casually asked me to continue.

"Since we did all that in the first three days, the fourth day we just kinda sat around. Jacob got to pick a movie to order from the hotel since he didn't like the show very much. He had us watching horror movies all night! But finally Alice got tired of it and picked out a comedy to get me out of under my bed. Normally I'm okay with those kinds of films but… Jacob likes it WAY too much. I got to laugh my way through the entire comedy and that erased all the nightmares I would have had going to sleep after watching movies like SAW and Halloween."

I shuddered. My face had turned the same shade as Newton's when we went to watch Crosshairs, by the time we watched SAW III… I was out for most of Halloween. Luckily Alice stopped him before he started The Ring or whatever that is… By then I was shaking helplessly, trying to take one breath at a time and not empty the contents of my stomach.

Jacob must have had some sort of stomach of steel to watch all that blood and never flinch. Really, the same goes for Jasper and Alice, although Alice looked quite appalled at most of it and cried at the end of SAW III. I didn't listen to enough of the plot to understand why, but Jasper was there to comfort her. Maybe it was because I was the human in the room that these things only affected me. Yet, after that, I wasn't sure that I'd want to watch another horror movie even AFTER I was changed.

"Day five was spent exploring and… shopping." I cringed. Then I remembered what I liked about that trip. "Just wait till you see our luggage. You'd think there were twenty of us. Some of it is for the wedding. Alice reserved flowers from a unique place down there for the flower girl and decoration. She's still following the red and white idea. The ring bearer's outfit is so cute and the flower girl's is adorable, but who… did you already decide who you wanted to ask?"

Edward sighed. "I never thought you'd ask with such genuine interest. You'll meet them soon. I'm sorry to say that they're both not human, however, the less people there who aren't in on the secret, the better. I hope you understand. Especially kids… they don't think before they speak." I chucked.

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. So don't be sorry. I'll be happy to meet them. Anyway, where was I? Oh! Day six we went to the Metropolitan Museum. The artwork there was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I had to take a year of Humanities back in Phoenix, but we never got to actually see the real thing. It's so much more impressive in person. Afterwards we got to eat at a place where I got to try real sushi and then we went out for Italian ice."

"Day six was a lot of packing and preparation since we'd have to be on the plane the next day. But I got to try more new food: French, this time. And wine! But not much because I'm already a klutz without being drunk." I laughed. "Then this afternoon we got on the plane where something even more amazing happened!"

Edward chuckled. "What's that?" After all the time he had been listening to me ramble, I expected him to be bored of me and my simple human doings by now, except… he wasn't. He still sounded excited to hear what I had to say. And I tried really hard not to give it away by laughing.

"I got to talk to you again!" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To me, it was. He laughed again, and I imagined I could feel the thunderous roar of his stomach as he held me tight. I missed the soft rumble that meant he was delightfully surprised. Only I was good at surprising him, mostly because he couldn't hear my thoughts like others. I sighed dreamily. "I can't believe I talked so much. You are so easy to talk to. You don't interrupt me unless I need encouraging and when you do encourage me… you sound so sincere!"

He sighed. "Silly Bella, that's because I am sincere when I'm talking to you. And hearing every detail of your life, even more than what you did tell me, makes me more proud than anything. It would never grow old. Remember I told you that I missed the sound of your voice? I wanted to hear it. But I should go and let you get some more sleep before you have to get off. You'll need all the energy you can muster to deal with all your new luggage." He was stifling his laughter.

Although I didn't want to, I knew he wanted me to behave and listen. So, even though it went against my nature, I agreed. "Okay. But know that I'd much rather stay up talking to you until I passed out." I grinned at the way his laughter boomed.

"Of course. But know that I'd much rather not have you passing out on me ever. You put yourself in enough danger constantly that if you passed out I would fear you might fall into a coma." His light voice was teasing, and I didn't mind. I would have loved to stick my tongue out at him now if he could only see. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, but it was ruined by a yawn I didn't see coming. "Sorry." I blushed. Why did I always pick the worst times to look and/or sound like an idiot? Edward's laughter was the last thing I heard before he hung up. This time I let go of it immediately, laying it by my head cautiously and following his instructions. I think it was much easier this time. And dream of him I did…

When we got off the plane, it was dark again. Jasper and Alice had planned the timing very carefully. If it had been light and they didn't have anything to hide under, it would have been dangerous. However, we were lucky that so many people wore hooded sweatshirts in New York. There they blended right in when they needed to use them. Back here in Forks… it was more natural to wear a parka and winter jacket. I missed the lights and clear weather the moment I saw the rain emanating from the dark cloudy skies.

But my skies cleared up in an instant. Waiting for us at the gate was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. And he was all mine.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, launching myself towards him as fast as I could manage. My happiness was only completed when my arms were wrapped around him tightly. Something in me should have told me to be cautious. But he was laughing and I felt the rumbling in his chest and I felt whole again. Pulling away from him, I stared at him seriously. "Is it really over?"

"Four days early." Edward claimed proudly. I let this sink in, before grabbing his face and lifting myself up onto my tip toes to smash our lips together. It started out ferociously, both of us needing. Slowly it diminished to soft, sweet loving pecks every few seconds. "I missed your enthusiasm. Especially in trying to succeed in making your heart burst out of your chest." I blushed. My heart was racing in the most awkward pattern of beats and my brain was trying to force me to remember to breathe only to realize that it was in charge and forgot to accept the command from my lungs. "Your greeting?" he asked innocently.

Then I remembered how I promised to greet Edward the next time I saw him. I told him that I would greet him in the perfect way the next time we met, and I hadn't forgotten the phrase I picked. Quite simply, I turned to him and said:

"Edward, you complete me."

A/N: One more down! I really hope you liked the comparison to Mimi and Rodger. My friends are obsessed with all musicals, and this one is one of their current favorites. Not to mention it really DOES fit. Give me your feedback. Please review and thanks to everyone who has been so faithful in reviewing to keep me writing. I normally don't write this fast and be pleased with the results, so… it's thanks to you guys. Thanks and keep going! I love hearing it. Until then…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	11. X: Night Children

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Ten

Night Children

Unpacking all our spoils was more fun then when we had gone out to buy it! Alice kept a lot more of it hidden from me than I would have liked, but there were a lot of things to show Edward. I proudly showed him a picture of the flowers I picked out, only to have Alice ruin it by saying I picked cheap ones. Actually, I liked the ones I picked and the price didn't have anything to do with my choice. To my surprise, Edward loved them as well and appeased Alice by saying she got a good bargain and that they should have cost more.

There were a lot of other things. To my horror, Alice intended me to show off EVERY outfit she bought for me on our trip. And Edward was no help, as he looked more than eager to see me in all of them. He also made it up to me by giving me a kiss for each one I came out in. For once, I was glad I didn't stop Alice from her excursion. I couldn't count the number of times Edward and I kissed since our first, when he surprised us at our gate at the airport. Each one was precious… and each one left me a little more breathless.

Now wasn't the time, but I was unable to stop myself from noticing that he looked even more handsome than I remembered. Every time he smiled, he practically glowed, and each of his movements was so graceful and well timed. After we finished showing everything to Edward, Alice and Jasper said they were going to deliver their presents to the other members of the family. Edward wasn't the only one wishing he could have been there. Rosalie was very disappointed, and now Emmett would have to pay for it.

We were alone before I could say goodbye.

Edward scooped me up in his arms. "You should go say hi to Charlie. He's been worried about you. Carlisle cleaned up the blood and fixed the damage I did to your wall so he doesn't know anything." I nodded, grateful that I wasn't required to come up with a story. There was no secret that my lying was terrible. "Bella…" his voice trailed off as my house came into sight. "Carlisle's been studying like crazy with this huge smile on his face. He mentioned something about Alice, but he wouldn't tell me any more."

"Alice wouldn't tell me anything either, so don't ask me." I said, remembering the "something good" that Alice promised her would happen. "But she said it was good and that I should just trust her. So that's what I'm gonna do. I do trust Alice. Her heart's in the right place. And if something changes, I know she'll tell us. Until then, I'm just going to be happy that it's going to be something good. Then again," I grinned, "I could've told her something good coming in the near future." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and laughed.

"Now that you've gotten your parents on your side, you really ARE happy about this. You really don't feel afraid of committing to me now, even after everything I've done to shame you? I am unworthy of you, Bella."

I huffed, faking hurt. "Are you saying that you would keep me from the ONE person in the whole world that I love most and makes me happier than anything JUST because you don't see all the good in yourself like I do? Let me explain… it's like… a rice ball. All of them have unique toppings of all shapes and colors. But they're on your back. So all you can see is the plain white rice, and you're always feeling so bad, thinking, "I'm so plain". While you can see the mouth-watering toppings on the backs of all the other rice balls. But really, it's there, for everyone else to see."

This was the first time I think I ever saw Edward just stare at me and blink. "Really, Bella. You can be so strange sometimes. If I didn't understand what you were saying, I might have thought you had gone crazy just now." He chuckled. "But… I do understand. Someday I hope that I'll be able to see it… not through my own eyes, because not even I am that flexible." I laughed at his terrible joke. "However, maybe I will be able to see it through your eyes." His face had gotten so close

My lungs forgot how to command me to breathe again, and my heart beat frantically. I didn't know if it was safe for me to kiss him here. Then I realized that I was a little late. We had stopped moving a while ago. Edward let me slowly slip from his grasp, letting me fall into a standing position. Just as slowly, he reached for me, but let me close the distance, as if he had any reason to be unsure of himself. "Bella…" his voice was softer, more pleading. Keeping at the 'too slow, even for the human' pace he made, he let our fingers intertwine as he gently pulled me closer.

It wasn't the same violent fit as before, but it was just as passionate. All the emotions were flying through our eyes, rather than our bodies. Each touch was electric as I let my other hand reach for his face. Our lips met after what felt like hours of anxiety. If THIS had been our first kiss, I definitely would have been six feet under now. Spontaneously combusting seemed real likely as I felt my world disappearing. We were the only ones here.

At the center of the universe, we were at peace. Too bad Charlie didn't understand what I was going through. Otherwise he would have known better than to shout at us from the front door, just to say: "Welcome home kids! Did you have a nice time?" I wondered if he even realized what we were doing. Edward, the gentleman he was, pulled away, but just as slowly, not breaking our beautiful trance. He gazed into my eyes with the same intensity as before. I had lost it for a while, my eyes closing in complete bliss.

"Yeah. It was great." I meant to shout back at Charlie, however, it came out as just a whisper, and I realized that it was okay, seeing as that was great, and yet… the word 'great' did it no justice. Charlie must have thought we would follow inside because he was already gone and the door was still open. "Did he notice…?" I asked Edward, who grinned ear-to-ear.

"Uh-huh. And he was thinking something along the lines of, 'The guy knows how to kiss like a gentleman too! None of that stuff most guys pull. No wonder my daughter's still a-" But I drew the line there, cutting him off with a dirty glare.

"Don't you EVEN say it, Edward Cullen!" I warned. And in a flash he was gone, behind me now. His hands ghosted around my neck and then over my shoulders, down my body, causing me to lose all train of thought. All I could think of was his hands and I only wished he'd be acting more like a vampire than a ghost right then.

My heart skipped a beat and stilled for a second, as he leaned his face against mine and pressed his lips to my neck. "Virgin." He said seductively, making the hair on the back of my head stand up as his breath caressed my skin. Unexpectedly, he licked my neck and kissed it. Everything he did was sexy. It just didn't seem like he was holding back any of it now. I both loved and hated it. What would Charlie think if he saw that? It wouldn't take him half a second to take back every nice thing he'd just thought and turn it around.

Edward laughed, hugging me now, rather than trying to seduce me. "Haven't you ever heard the myth that vampires prefer the blood of their apprentice to be that of a virgin? That's the myth from Japan, but people are quick to believe it. People think it's true because the vampires enjoy taking their innocence from them by making them something much more monstrous, the mirror of the purity they once were. For me, I was just lucky that my love is the same as I in the sense that we believe love and lust are meant for the same person."

I couldn't help but laugh. "History books always make out the Japanese to be the bad guys. It seems that their only sin is their perverted-ness." I had read manga before, so I thought the Japanese were pretty cool. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to say that to someone who's seen as much of history as Edward has. However, he seemed to agree, nodding without hesitation. "We better go in before Charlie gets suspicious." I added, trying to reach his face for another kiss. Kissing Edward around Charlie was still a bit odd even though I knew I didn't have to hide it from him.

"He's already watching the game." Edward grinned. "Are you trying to run away from me?" I shook my head helplessly like a rag doll. My mind wasn't in the mood for rationing and my self-control wasn't strong enough. If he offered, I would take it in an instant. "Still, to get where I want to go, we'll have to go through the front door since Charlie already knows we're here. If we're quiet enough he won't even say anything."

He gently took my hand and led me inside, closing the door softly behind us. We went up the stairs, into my room without Charlie saying a word. "Bed." Edward commanded, nudging for me to get comfortable in a laying position.

I didn't even bother getting into my bed time clothes. My brain wasn't working well enough for human habit. It was running on pure instinct. As soon as I was settled, he climbed on too and laid over me. He really just laid on top of me, but his body pressed against every contour on my body and we fit together so perfectly. "I'm probably suffocating you, I'm sorry. I should get off before I crush you."

But I wrapped my arms around his waist and shook my head. "Eh, the bed's soft and I can deal with a few aches in the morning." Now was my turn to say stupid things before my mind completely comprehended what I was saying. "Besides… from this position, I have no doubt you want me." And it was his turn to be embarrassed. I never saw a cuter expression cross his face. Inside he was arguing whether he should run and hide the fact or stay like I asked.

Luckily, he decided to stay with me.

In the middle of the night, I felt him stir from his position on top of me. "Bella I'm sorry. Are you awake?" I nodded meekly, wondering what time it was and why he felt the need to get off. Then I noticed he ran to the window to open it for two young children. "Bella, this is Harriet and Caden, they are the two who will be participating in our wedding." Although I shouldn't have been shocked, I couldn't help it. Even though I knew I'd be meeting them, seeing these children vampires was something completely different.

Harriet was gorgeous, even for a little girl. She had long black hair pulled back by two red ribbons and eyes that matched Edward's, only, they seemed a little darker. The dress she was wearing was old fashioned and I wondered how she got around wearing it without anybody getting suspicious. It was the same color as the ribbons in her hair with white lace and bows around the skirt that fanned out and stopped at her knees. Flat black dress shoes finished the ensemble, and it made her look like an eighteenth century little girl from Paris.

Caden was a little shorter than her but he wore the same kind of outdated clothes as Harriet. His eyes were even darker, and they often shifted warily around the room. I don't think he even looked at me once. It was Harriet who spoke to me, and I was grateful because Caden didn't seem to like me very much.

"Very nice to meet you, Bella." She curtseyed, and I was pretty sure that she was really that old. Everything about her fit the time period. "I was curious to meet you, the one who had captured Edward's interest so securely. And a human no doubt! Well, I guess not for long." She grinned. "You aren't only joining the Cullen family. You also have a much bigger family you can turn to. We welcome you as one of us, one of the dwellers of the night. Making the choice to be converted is very brave of you. We have high expectations for your greatness."

This made me blush. For some reason I couldn't see myself being so great. Unless becoming a vampire changed my grace, then I would probably be even more dangerous rather than helpful. I could only hope that it would.

"The Volturi also have high expectations for you. They are impressed by your willingness to sell your soul for this man." Caden said. His voice was thick and nasal sounding, making it even more difficult to smile. Any thoughts of the Volturi also made me nervous. The fact that it was him who brought it up… or that it had to be brought up at all, bothered me. Edward squeezed my hand supportively and smiled to calm my nervous suspicions.

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head slightly. Caden seemed to doubt my sincerity, but Harriet seemed to trust me. I really wanted to ask them more about themselves but I wasn't sure if they would like me prying before I was actually one of them. Although they were the youngest vampires I had met, technically they also seemed to be very traditional in their foundations and acted even older than Edward, who was already over a hundred years old.

Edward smiled politely. "It was nice of you to drop by and send us word from the Volturi. However, Bella needs to get her sleep, as she is not yet one of us. Not until after the wedding. It was my condition after all." Harriet nodded instantly and walked over to me until she was holding my hand. If possible, her hands were even colder than Edwards and they were so small and thin that it made her look so much more frail than Edward, whose hands were wide and fully grown, unlike the hands of a child.

Death is not kind to children.

"Of course." Harriet smiled. "I'm sorry that it is only at night that we can come out, otherwise we would have come sooner. I hope that we will get a chance to speak again soon before the wedding. Goodbye, Bella. I wish you the best until then." She bowed once more, her hand still holding mine. Then, almost reluctantly, she let go and hopped onto the windowsill, with Caden right behind her. "Don't let the bed-bugs bite!" Harriet chuckled, putting the emphasis on 'bite' and winking at me before she jumped down into the darkness. Caden followed without another word and he didn't look back.

What strange children, I wanted to say. However, I said, "What nice children. A bit old fashioned though. Can I ask how you met them?" I faced Edward again, crawling into his lap and wrapping my arms around him. Edward sighed.

"It was in my time spent in Italy. They're part of the large royal family. They're part of the Volturi." I shuddered. That explained their strange and outdated clothes though. "However, they are only a part of the branch family. Unlike the head family, their branch doesn't drink the blood of humans. It was them I spent most of my time with while I was with the Volturi, even though I still let myself drink the blood of villains. I asked them because I still consider them a part of a smaller family I stayed with."

Just like they said, there was a much larger family I was joining. Edward obviously saw it the same. However, I would stick to the 'vegetarian' group in that family. That was the closest description I could give to my animal-blood drinking family. It was a much better alternative than drinking the blood even of villainous monster humans. My conscience wouldn't hurt as bad, since there was already overpopulation in so many large species. I'd just stay away from species that were dying out.

I laid back down and motioned for Edward to follow. When we were both settled back in, I sighed, content with everything. "That's nice. I like Harriet. I think I'll get to like Caden too when I know him better." Edward chuckled and looked up into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind still.

"You're so nice. Even though he was totally rude to you I know that when you meet him again you'll still try to make him like you." This was true. Mostly because I didn't want anyone in Edward's "family" to dislike me. Especially not one who was going to be in my wedding. "In case you were wondering," he added, "Harriet is as old as Carlisle and Caden is one hundred and sixty years old. He's still somewhat new to their family so he's getting used to it. Most of the people in their family are much older than us here."

The fact that Harriet was as old as Carlisle came as a shock. I thought she was older but I had never imagined that it would be by such a large margin. Then again… they were the royal family, so they probably dated back quite a ways.

Edward reached up to gently stroke my face. "You should get some rest now, Bella. Things are going to start moving real fast and we'll have a lot to do in the next week or so. And then you have the occasion of your mother's early arrival. I'm sure we could house her. Maybe in my room if you'll let me stay here." He winked. Thinking about it, I shook my head.

"She can stay here. I like your bed better." Edward laughed, his stomach rumbling against mine softly. He was laying beside me again, rather then on me, but I didn't have the guts to ask him to go back. I was really sleepy and I could feel my eyelids threatening to close themselves for me, so I didn't fight it. "G'night." I mumbled

He was right as always. For almost the next two weeks, everything flew past me in a blur. Between setting up the church, hiring a minister, picking out the food to be served on the menu, deciding on a reception area, decorating the reception area, paying everyone who needed to be paid, setting up the flowers once they were delivered, and making sure that everything was in place, there wasn't enough time in a day. I also had to make sure that I could sneak out without being spotted to get his wedding ring.

After all, I went all out, costing me my entire remaining college fund. But it didn't matter anyway since he insisted on paying the money for tuition so we could go to Dartmouth together. Still, I was certain it was the last thing he'd expect, and yet, I hoped that he would love it. Alice pulled me aside and said that it was the right one and I was glad then that she decided to tell me.

Before I knew it, the week of my mom's arrival had come. We all agreed on letting my mom stay at my house, a place where she was more at home, and I would be staying with Edward in his room. After all, it isn't hard to get your way when you're the one getting married the next week. The closer it got, the more anxious I became. My mantra was now: Bella Cullen. Oh how I loved to say it. It just sounded so beautiful, like music to my ears. Yet, I loved it even more when Edward said it to me.

I kept looking down at the ring and smiling to myself. How could I not?

Jacob was around to help most of the time. He was a natural leader. Everyone had something to do and everything was done in an orderly fashion. This was something I never knew about Jake. Alice stayed in charge of decorations. Jasper agreed to go on buffet and dining duty. Rosalie was in charge of fashion, gowns, and drinks. Carlisle and Esme were keeping tabs on bills and making sure the right people got paid the right amount. Emmett was in charge of moving the tables and chairs around as well as any other heavy equipment.

As I watched it all come together, I was pleased that all the jitters were gone. Edward looked more than happy as he ran about doing whatever he could to help. There wasn't a single fight between him and Jacob either. I think they both knew that I was watching closely for the first signs of discomfort between them. Jacob even teased us both about the present he got us, unwilling to even give a hint. We all shared our first genuine bout of laughter together. I think he was happy in the end that Edward and I wanted him there and invited him.

He didn't want to have to be separated from us. And I think he was really warming up to Alice, although Jasper… not so much. Jake and Emmett had gotten into a series of competitions since they met. However, unlike Jasper's way, these two were in it just for the fun of it, both of them being so strong. I think they were still tied, looking for something new to be the tie breaker and name the champion.

Some of their competitions had been reckless. The others had been silly. A hotdog eating contest, golf, wrestling, cliff diving, a car race, belching contest and singing contest was only a few of them. However, they were all quite fun to watch. Even Edward enjoyed betting with me on which one would win which. Edward got most of them right, but I did beat him on the hotdog eating contest one. I knew how Jake could down hotdogs. He proved himself worthy around the campfire when I went to their bonfire.

Only once since then did we hear from Harriet. Caden didn't show up with her, but she gave us a hand for a while. She told us that the Volturi were pleased and would be happy to meet with us after I was changed, just to make sure that Edward went through with it after all. Edward was fighting back a growl, but I said I would be happy to see them once I was changed into one of them, and she left, happy with my answer.

But I wasn't so happy about it. Something about the fact that they wanted to see me right away frightened me, and I only hoped that they would look and leave and that we could go on with our happy lives. Yet, it didn't stop the knot in my stomach from staying a while. This time, I knew who the vampires I had to fear were.

The Volturi…

A/N: Hooray! Another chapter done, two new characters introduced, the Volturi planning their moves… and the wedding is just around the corner! In the next chapter you can expect the welcome of Renee! And then… wedding time! Keep reviewing until then and I'll keep writing in return. And I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving too! Enjoy that turkey or whatever it is you all like to feast on. Review everyone, and until next time, I bid you adieu.

P.S. The position of beta is now open to whoever wants it. So get it while it's hot! I'd really like some help since the stuff I've planned out ahead of time is almost run out. I'll need beta-ing and feedback. Thanks!

Michiyo Ichimaru


	12. XI: Dracula

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Eleven

Dracula

When my mother arrived in Forks, she was unusually happy. I hadn't forgotten her hatred of the town. She hated it as much as I did when I first arrived here in my junior year of high school. But now there wasn't a hint of bitterness. Her eyes flew around the room, inspecting the large number of people that came to greet her and she was happy. I couldn't help but feel happy too, knowing that she was here and that she was here to approve my marriage to Edward.

Alice was the first to welcome her. She ran to hug her before I even had a chance. Mother was bundled up luckily, because she knew how Fork's weather tended to be, so she wouldn't have noticed Alice's chilly skin. "Ah! Renee! It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard so much about you. Bella has been ecstatic ever since she got your letter! As have we. I'm Alice Cullen." Just as I thought, mother loved her from the moment they met. They were so alike.

"Welcome." Carlisle said next, smiling. "My family has been waiting quite impatiently to meet you. We already seem to think of your daughter as one of us, so it's only fair to accept you as you have accepted Edward, with warmth. This is my wife, Esme. And our children… we consider them all our children, adopted as they are… Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and of course, Edward." He pointed to each of them, introducing them. Emmett couldn't resist giving her a bear hug. Rosalie simply smiled warmly, but Jasper and Esme hugged her as well, following Alice and Emmett.

Edward was last. I wondered if he was nervous or just being polite. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. "Hello again, Renee. It's good to see you. I hope you had a good flight. Bella was frantically waiting your arrival." Renee was the one who reached out to hug him, grinning from ear to ear. "We had so much we wanted to tell you and show you. And I wanted to thank you for the wonderful letter you sent. I had been nervous myself, but your acceptance has truly warmed my heart."

Renee giggled. "You still sound so nervous! Do you always talk so seriously? Or do I really intimidate you that much?" She reached out to me and pulled me into a group hug with just the three of us. "Bella, if he wasn't so young and handsome, I'd accuse him of being fifty or sixty years old!" she laughed. I had to force myself to chuckle. Even though she was exaggerating, she was still falling thirty or forty-some years short of his real age. But Edward had no problem laughing.

"No, I'm not always like this." He grinned. "You saw right through me. I'm really just trying to impress you." He said, nudging her playfully. She immediately fell for his charm. And it was making me soft too. Two days left, and I would be a Cullen. It wasn't moving fast enough for me. I already wanted to be walking down the aisle with him. I wanted to be Isabella Cullen. Just as much as I wanted to be a vampire.

Esme suggested that we take mom out to eat for lunch before we showed her the work we did on the reception area and the church. Mom loved the idea of going out to eat, and I wondered if she would fall for whatever Edward told her when he didn't eat. She always loved making me keep eating even after I was full, so I didn't know if she'd take it. Still, Edward said he knew exactly where he wanted to take her, and she wanted the time to spend with Edward and me. I couldn't say no.

When he got me to agree to drive the Volvo so he wouldn't accidentally worry her if he drove too fast, he let Renee sit up front with me and sat in the back by himself. Mom loved it. She started telling me everything and anything she could about her life with Phil and how wonderful everything was for them and I was eventually able to tune it all out without her noticing. Edward chuckled and I glared at him, letting him see my face through the mirror. He seemed like he was laughing even harder.

"So what are you two lovebirds planning to do for your honeymoon?" Renee asked. I didn't mean to do it, but I suddenly choked on nothing but the air I was breathing. And instead of being suspicious… she started giggling uncontrollably. What was I supposed to say?

'Oh, sorry mom. I was just going to have a romantic night with Edward and inevitably have him change me into a vampire so I could spend eternity with him. Nothing worth mentioning.' I'm sure that would go over well. Not. But what could I tell her? Edward must have really enjoyed watching me squirm a bit first, because he waited a bit before throwing his two sense in.

Patting Renee on the shoulder, Edward laughed. "Sorry. She's so sensitive about it, because I won't tell her about it. It's a surprise." He laughed, winking at me. I scowled. Actually, I didn't doubt that he was planning something. Money was no object with him, and he never would tell me if he was up to something. He whispered something in her ear and I suddenly felt really self-conscious.

"Okay you guys! Stop having fun at my expense." I said, sticking my tongue out at both of them. "You guys both are so not fair." I said. "Now where do I turn Edward, because I don't know where I'm going?" The Volvo was already a mystery to me and the place he was talking about wasn't somewhere I had ever been before.

Edward leaned forward between the seats flexibly and across me, pointing at a small place on the left side of the street. I felt my breath catch as he leaned in. "There." He said softly, breathing in my ear. Again I forgot to breathe. Renee caught me and I felt my face turning really bright red and I thought I could even feel the heat radiating off of my face. Edward held in his laughter this time, but he was still making the face at me. If I didn't want to make a scene, I would have fought back.

Mom really seemed to enjoy it.

She barely even noticed that Edward didn't eat. Question after question, she kept asking Edward everything that came to mind. And he didn't even mind answering. They talked about the wedding, plans for college, and she asked him questions about himself, when we met, how we got together and how things have been for us thus far. The last question really was the one that caught me off guard.

"Why did you pick my daughter?" She asked suddenly. I choked again, but Edward was grinning from ear to ear. Although I tried to stop him, he seemed ready to answer in a second.

Edward made his grin disappear in a second. "Because from the first moment I met Bella, I knew that I couldn't resist. It was… I was Dracula, and she had the blood I craved. And she was sweet and forgiving. When I couldn't see the good in myself, she showed it to me and helped me understand. When the rest of the students in our class didn't understand me or take the time to try, she had the courage to try and learn about my differences and didn't judge. Bella is the only thing I see in an uncertain world, and I can't live without her."

I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. He was so wonderful that it was hard to believe that he could be real and it had nothing to do with WHAT he was, but WHO he was. Mom saw the truth shown in the depths of his honest topaz eyes. She really WAS crying, tears of joy ran down her face. "My baby is so lucky that she found YOU, the right man the first time. I never met someone as kind and pure as you, Edward. Except maybe my Phil. But even he isn't as open about his feelings."

"Because I won't lose Bella to anyone else. I was so afraid that if I didn't tell her straight, she might find some other great guy and I wouldn't be able to live without her in my life." There was a tinge of bitterness and I wondered if that had something to do with Jacob. As much as I loved Jacob, there really was no competition for my heart. Edward had stolen my breath away right from the start and even now I was still dumbfounded by the amount he made my heart soar every time he kissed me or told me that he loved me.

Never, in a million years, would I get tired of hearing that. Even though I knew I would spend eternity with him, I knew it wasn't long enough to make me take his love for granted. Whatever was in store for us, I said, bring it on, because as long as I had Edward, I could take it on and win. He was my luck, my love, my life. Meeting him had made me grow up and see the daylight. Edward was my sun in the rainy town that had become my home. Edward was the star I wished on, because he was also my wish come true.

He shouldn't have been real, so the fact that he was, was proof that we were meant to be.

After our day together, mother didn't have a doubt in her mind and neither did I. We went to the church and the reception area and she approved our work on them both with a smile. Phil would be meeting her here on the day of the wedding, so there wasn't much left to do but wait. Actually, all the waiting was driving me crazy. For so long I had gotten used to the dread… of the word, of the wedding and the fear of the day I knew would come shortly following.

Now it was all a dream that I couldn't wait to live. I wanted to be unbreakable, so that I could live in Edward's world of fantasy and be a part of his vampire family. I knew that I would have to leave my family behind, but that they would be happy and so would I. Charlie would go back to living his life in Forks like it had been before, when I dreaded setting foot there. Only this time it would be because I couldn't. Renee would continue her life with her new husband, happy as could be doing risky and childish things and loving it.

Plus, I would be able to write. I would tell them about all the amazing things we did, keeping out a few secrets. But they'd know that I loved them and know that I was having the time of my life, and it would be enough for them. Edward watched me as he entered the room. I had been waiting for him patiently on the bed, merely twiddling my thumbs to pass the time. He pulled me onto his lap and smiled that crooked smile I loved best.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" he asked. "Renee got really close to Alice and she likes the whole family. Everyone likes her too. Even Rosalie commented on her taste in style. After all, they are all quite alike. I think, though, that I haven't been that nervous since… ever. It was easier when I could loosen up and be with you, rather than the time she spent interrogating me. Proves that she really cares about you. When she first showed up she was still worried that it was too soon, you know?"

"What about now?" I asked, pretending that I wasn't already 99.9 sure about the answer already.

Edward paused to lean down and kiss me softly first. "She believes it's the real thing, now. I actually caught her being jealous of you once. She thought about stealing me away for herself. Like she could drag me away from you. Hah." He said, wrapping me up in his steel caged arms. I didn't want to escape so why complain? I leaned in and felt the cool rush of his skin sending shivers down my spine.

I grabbed onto his hands with mine and growled in the most menacing way that I could. Next to Edward's it was extremely lame and he chuckled. But I still gave my warning. "She can't have you! You're mine, Edward. I love you." He kissed the top of my head and gently stroked my hair in a calm and soothing way, like he actually thought I was upset, although we both were smart enough to know better. He was the one with a hundred years of experience behind that brain of his.

"That's a relief." He sighed, chuckling. "Still, that growl wouldn't scare off a kitten. I'm not even sure how scared a measly flea would be." I stuck out my tongue but he just laughed and muttered something about me acting so childish sometimes. We sat in comfortable silence for a while and I just concentrated on breathing in and out and listened to the soothing sound of his unnecessary breaths, timing mine with his. I think he noticed because he chuckled at nothing in particular as we sat there.

Just when I felt myself drifting off, Edward pulled me back. "What are you thinking about?" He must have taken my silence to be something of an intellectual and thoughtful one. I laughed and shook my head.

"Whatever made you think that I was thinking at all? We humans are very good at thinking about nothing at all." I said, letting my eyes drift up to his liquid gold ones. After that I could only think about how beautiful they were and how lucky I was. He smirked and nodded, accepting my answer for the truth rather than me avoiding the question. I couldn't think of anything I wouldn't admit if he asked me. Especially not if I got caught looking into his eyes. After that, I would be his slave, unable to turn away or lie or hide from the truth no matter how much I wanted to.

He made me soft as a marshmallow, ready to bend to his will and overwhelmed by the sweetness. Edward made it possible for me to think things that were completely and uncharacteristically mushy for my liking like no one else could. Only he could make me feel this vulnerable and alive at the same time and I wasn't scared. Being vulnerable in front of the man I loved shouldn't be scary, although maybe a little fear might be healthy for me. I didn't feel the need for it though. It didn't matter what he was. He was just Edward to me.

"You remember how I first interrogated you?" Edward asked, grinning slyly and hiding behind his half-drawn eyelids. I nodded, unable to forget the thousands of questions he came up with. "Mind if I ask you a few more I came up with just for the special occasion?" he asked, making it clear that he was ready to plead to get his questions answered. I thought about it and decided that it couldn't hurt to let him ask a few more. I reserved the right to leave a question unanswered if necessary or uncomfortable.

"Alright. Go ahead."

I wondered how he thought of these things in the first place. He asked me more about my parents' marriage, my plans for my first time through college, and a number of other things I never really considered before. But I still answered them all to the best of my memory and he was pleased that I shared everything with him so openly. Finally, he asked me what I thought about the present and the future. The hardest question, though, he saved for very last.

"Alright. Last question. What do you fear most right now?" I had to think long and hard about this one. Not because I didn't know what that was, but rather because I wanted to find the best way to put it. Part of me had been thinking about this in the back of my mind for a while now… ever since we met Harriet and Caden.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "The Volturi. I know that I'll be changed not long after the wedding. But I'm afraid that they're already watching us like they are expecting it immediately, or maybe they don't trust us. I'm not sure which yet. I'm so very certain of everything after that. Yet I'm afraid of them getting impatient and acting first." Edward listened the entire time without really giving me any indications about what he thought of my answer, then he smiled.

"You really have no fear of giving up your life? Or is it just not a priority next to the Volturi?"

So I shouldn't have laughed, but it sounded so funny. "Edward. I've been asking you to bite me since before you took me to prom. But I've been certain of it since you forced me to prom. The love of my life is the one doing it. Heck, I'm going to just sit there and smile at you until the moment I feel the pain. I will spend the rest of my existence with you and the only price I have to pay is a few days of pain. It's like walking through fire… but it's a small price for the gift I get in return."

Edward sighed and kissed me. "I doubt you'll be smiling then."

"Watch me."

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. This chapter took a little bit longer because I was stuck and there were quite a few vacation plans for the holidays. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and will now feel free to shower me with the love of reviews. Because guess what's next!? The long awaited wedding chapter! If you review I will respond with a small preview of the next chapter! Aren't you lucky? So there's your incentive to review for me. Thanks. Until next chapter…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	13. XII: Bells

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Twelve

Bells

When I woke the morning of my wedding, Edward was gone. Alice had woken me, and I wondered if I overslept. It sure didn't feel like it, since the sky was still dark and my eyes felt like lead. Looking at my clock I was certain that it must have stopped in the middle of the early morning. Maybe it needed new batteries; because there was no way that I should have been up anywhere near this time of the day. Part of me didn't want to believe that Alice COULD do this.

But it read five in the morning and the second hand was still moving strong.

"Wake up my beautiful bride-to-be!" Alice chimed, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's time to make you beautiful-beautiful-beautiful!" My response was to turn my back to her and dig deeper into the pillows. I think I tried to tell her to go away, but the mumble that came out of my mouth sounded nothing like the intended reply. She chuckled, but had no intention of giving up.

She ripped the covers off me, causing me to shiver violently due to the chilly air. "Alice." I groaned, but the garbled nonsense didn't really sound as reprimanding as I wish it could have. I just sounded whiny. And I had every right to. "Where's Edward?" I hoped I could convince him to kick her out and hold me until I could fall asleep again for at least an hour or so more. Alice frowned and shook her head at me. I saw her waving her finger but I didn't get it at all.

"The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding! You should know that!" She scolded, making it sound like I had said some kind of blasphemy or something. I guess with as serious as she had been taking all of this that she probably did consider it some kind of holy disaster that I should want to see him. When I realized that there was no hope left for me, I angrily shuffled out of the bed and at least she was able to give me the time to brush my teeth and get a shower.

After that, though, she took all control. There were already a number of obsessed women in my room waiting for me when I got out. I didn't even have the time to dry my hair. Rosalie and Esme were amongst the mob as well as my mother. Esme tried to apologize, but she was having too much fun along with them for me to really believe that she meant it sincerely. How could dressing me up be as much fun as these women, led by Alice, seemed to think it was?

It seemed that I was missing out on the fun, because BEING dolled up by them wasn't fun at all. However, knowing that they would be able to turn me into something much more attractive then I really was made up for the disaster. The need to be up so early and knowing that I couldn't see Edward until I was walking down the aisle was much less appealing, however. And I knew Alice would stop any attempts made by either of us, since she could see when something of the sort would happen.

Still… a girl can dream right? Because I wanted to see him. I wanted to jump up and down and have him twirl me in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. My mind was mush right now and I could feel it getting softer and softer as time ticked down to the hour the ceremony would finally start. No matter how far away it seemed it was so close now compared to a month ago when I was begging time to speed up. This was really it. Today I would start my new life as Mrs. Isabella Cullen, wife of Mr. Edward Cullen.

Music to my ears by now. I would leave the cold word fiancé far behind me and take some new words into my title. Wife, vampire… whatever others came my way. And I was ready. My family was beside me… both of them, actually. Even if Alice bugged me to death (no pun intended), it would be okay, because she did it out of love. I just needed to remind myself that now while I was still half asleep and being dressed by a crowd of giggling older women.

Wedding dress on, now I had to endure the make-up and hairspray. I didn't really want them touching my hair, but mom insisted. At least I got to see it through the mirror so I could stop them if it turned into something I didn't like. Yet, I was curious if they would stop if I asked. Probably not. Mom gave me her good crystal pins to put up my hair in an elegant twist. They sparkled so pretty that I couldn't argue, even if they did tug at my hair a bit when Alice put them in. Afterwards it wasn't painful so I just put up with it for the few seconds it took to put each one in.

Everyone looked pleased with my appearance when it was over, and I had to admit I looked the part I was playing. I wanted to see Edward's face when I came down the aisle. Particularly I wanted to see his jaw drop although I doubted it would happen. Few things shocked Edward although it was more likely for me to do it since I was the one person whose mind he couldn't read. And I obviously didn't try it. Normally I was being serious when it happened. He would laugh after the shock wore off.

I loved seeing the emotions that crossed his face, although I didn't see anything funny about myself. He seemed to think otherwise.

Now I was stuck in my room, waiting, because Alice had been so adamant about starting early. And I was bored out of my mind, watching Alice and my mom dash in and out of the room whenever business had to be taken care of. Jessica came in to visit once with Angela trailing close behind. They both hugged me and told me they'd be sitting in the pews crying for me. I didn't understand why Jessica had changed so drastically when graduation came, but I was glad to see Angela again, knowing that it very well might be the last time.

Jacob also got to come in and see me. His jaw actually dropped, but in his case I glared and told him to not even start with me. To this he just laughed and sat next to me. Thankfully, his presence loosened me up a bit and time seemed to pass a little faster, even though he kept teasing me, telling me to watch out before I messed up the make-up the women worked so hard to put on me. However, Alice came and shooed him away all too soon. She said he needed to get in his seat before they could begin.

At last Alice came in again and said that it was time for me to go down and get ready for the procession to start. Everyone else had gone to be seated and it was time for me to make my way to the front door where I would walk down the aisle. Without tripping, I reminded myself, dreading the thought of finally getting there and falling on my face. I didn't want that to be how Edward remembered seeing me for the first time today. Not today, especially, when it was such an important day. I would simply die then.

Standing at the door was even worse. I could hear the music and the sound of people, but I had to sit there and wait for Alice to give me the okay to turn the corner and start walking. There were only a few steps between me and seeing Edward, but they were steps I couldn't take at liberty. It seemed like forever before Alice told me to go. But then, I turned the corner and saw his face.

Edward was beaming, proudly. When our eyes met, I saw his face practically melt. It wasn't what I had originally asked for. This look was even better. It was me his eyes were focused on the whole time. Charlie was at my side, but I hardly felt him there. This moment was between me and Edward, a silent agreement between the two of us. We knew what was before us and we accepted it right then. I didn't need words. I knew it because I could feel it in his gleaming topaz eyes.

My dad passed me over into Edward's care, and his hands took mine. For a long time, there were words. And then there was a time for us to speak. I wasn't sure if I should. Or if I COULD. Would I remember how to speak in time to say anything? If I did, it may still have been best if I didn't. Right now I was likely to say something really out of character or that might sound really stupid. Edward didn't seem to be having any problems. He sounded so perfect and it sounded right coming out of his mouth. Every woman in the room had the right to be jealous of me now.

And I was proud of it. I must have done something very right for God to have blessed me so. Every day I looked at Edward was undeniable proof.

"Bella, when I first met you, the power you had over me was so strong that I tried to run. Feelings like those I have for you shouldn't be possible but it is real and I feel them resurface every time I look at you. There are still times when I try to hide from you, thinking that you'd be happier with someone else yet you follow me and doubt me. My time without you is the worst time of my existence. When I left you I made the worst mistake. I was hardly recognizable. It was disgusting. Now I live with the regret. But I want to live with you too. You complete me, too, Bella. I love you, want you, need you… every day… from now to eternity… Accept this, and accept me."

I was hardly aware that I was crying until I realized that I couldn't see. My hands tightened around his and I forced my voice to work. I wanted him to know that I felt just as strongly as he did. "Edward Cullen… there were so many things I didn't know until you came into my life. There were so many things that didn't exist in my world until I saw you. Love wasn't a possibility. I was much to serious about life and responsibility to see it. But then you left your imprint in my life and I knew I couldn't be the same ever again. Without you, I would cease to exist… with you, it didn't feel like existing… it was a much higher level, like I moved into heaven without even realizing it until I was there."

"You saved my life and you protect my heart and soul on a daily basis. I can't even trip now without you rushing to catch me. But I can only fully appreciate it because I know the pain of falling. I appreciate every move you make to protect me… even when you go over the top. It just reminds me how much you love and care for me. The days coming will be the hardest of my life and I know it, but I chose to do it this way. I would go through it all over again if I had the choice. I wouldn't change a thing. We did it right, Edward. And now we move on, together."

If Edward could cry, his eyes gave me the feeling that he would have been doing so right then. They were smoldering and at the same time, they were shining. It was the most beautiful expression and I was proud to say that his eyes never left mine once. Not even as we exchanged the rings, and the minister finally said the words to make it official. He asked us both if we took each other. And each of us said "I do" in a quick, decided tone, and he asked for the objections. I thought I heard Jake grunt, but he was smiling in a convincing way so I assumed I was imagining things.

Then he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Nothing had prepared me for this. One thing was for sure… being married made a difference. There was sudden meaning to our kiss that I was sure had never been there before. It meant the world to me and I didn't want it to end. Edward's lips were hard and cool, but I couldn't tell. I told myself that because I knew his lips so well. But they felt so soft and loving that I wasn't sure anymore. It was something completely new and it felt different. Yet at the same time I knew it was the same, and that this was what I could expect for the rest of my life.

Oops. Wrong word. _Existence_. It was something I would have to get used to saying, but I liked the sound of it. When our kiss ended, we were both breathing irregularly, although he had no need to. He chuckled. "Oops. Shouldn't have done that. It seems I pushed both of our boundaries a little too far." His voice was barely above a whisper, so not even the minister could have heard him, but I was used to it and sighed wistfully, giggling. My face was probably more than a little flushed. Kissing him always did that to me though, so why should I be surprised.

"That's okay. Save it, because you still have a promise to keep." I whispered back, winking at him. Edward laughed much louder this time, but he knew I was serious and that's all that mattered. I think he was laughing at the way I said it rather than what I said. I don't think he was used to me actually using a bit of tact in my delivery. Neither was I. I was still waiting to come back down from my cloud up in the sky. But that wouldn't happen any time soon so I decided to stop waiting and enjoy it.

He kissed me on the neck and smiled. "You don't have to ask. I always want you." Edward was whispering again, and it sent shivers down my spine to feel his breath so close to me. "And as nice as skipping the reception sounds, people would be more than suspicious. I'd need to be more than bullet-proof to survive all the pain Renee and Charlie would try to cause me then." He grinned, leading me towards the crowd of people waiting to congratulate us, most of them in tears.

We traveled together to the reception area. I don't think Edward realized exactly how much I would have liked to skip this part. This was where I would be asked to dance and eat cake. Wasn't that the whole point? After all, my parents had already finished gushing. Charlie doesn't get emotional and Renee gets too emotional. But they were all done before we got there. Angela spent a great deal of time talking to me there, but I couldn't hide from the dance floor forever.

Luckily, a great deal of the dancing I was doing was with the Cullen family. And any of them could make it look like I was dancing while I really wasn't doing anything at all, especially Edward. I had to remind myself that I couldn't dance, because it felt like I COULD and WAS. How easy it was to forget myself with him. How light-weight I felt. This was bliss. I had never been more ecstatic. This was perfection and I wished things could have stayed that way forever…

However, all good things end. I of all people should know that. So where was the disaster? Where were the crashing lights and painful screeches? Why wasn't my bad luck getting me into trouble?

I closed my eyes subconsciously, waiting for the impending doom to come down and hit. Yet, for the first time in my life I couldn't feel it coming and I knew then that it scared me more now than if I had felt it coming. Somehow I knew it had to be coming. It always did, at the worst time, just after the best times. That's how I usually knew it was coming now. I recognized it by this factor. But this… was so wonderful, that I felt if anything was to come, and I was certain that it would, it would be now.

My luck always called it… I had both the best and the worst luck. I got it with my good luck, and my bad luck waited in the wings for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to take it away again.

But I didn't feel the nauseating fear. I didn't sense the feeling of loss or worry that always hit me when I was in the midst of victory. But not now. I couldn't feel anything other than the rush of happiness and fulfillment. Right now, I felt at peace better than I ever had. It didn't make sense. The confusion blinded me in a blaze of red light.

Edward seemed to notice, because he looked worried. "It's late. Maybe I should take you home. You don't look so good." He said, golden eyes smoldering out of pure concern. I sighed, looking up through the stained glass roof and smiled sincerely.

"That's just it. This is perfect. Nothing that could have gone wrong… did. This isn't like me at all. I know it must sound stupid, but things don't turn out perfectly for me. Never. It just doesn't happen. My luck doesn't let good things happen to me. I always trip over something. I always fall down from my cloud of dreams. But not now…"

Edward laughed. "Bella Swan was a klutz and she made stupid decisions recklessly. Her impulsive nature led her into disasterous situations and it was her bad luck that took her to that place where nothing good could come from it."

"But… that's just it. You have a new slate, Bella Cullen. It's a brand new world for you, can't you hear the bells chime? That's the sound of your luck changing for the better. It's the sound of hope, love, and as long as I'm around, I won't let that change. Regardless of how this new life turns out for you, I'll still be there to catch you if you end up falling later. After all… I'm naturally overprotective. So I'll always be watching, no matter how needlessly, to rescue you if you ever need saving again."

I giggled. "What if I don't? You might start to lose interest. No damsel in distress… it would be such a bore for you." I said, poking him in the nose. He laughed and shook his head.

Kissing me, he lead me around the dance floor one more time.

"No. I'll just have to find more fun and dangerous things to put us through."

"Sounds… exhilarating." I said breathlessly.

A/N: Sorry this one took a while. I wasn't sure where to go with the end, but I liked how it turned out regardless. Please keep reviewing and thanks to my faithful readers and lovers. I owe you big time.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	14. XIII: Blue

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Thirteen

Blue

What time was it? I barely remembered getting to this room last night. Heck, I wondered what room I was in and where I was. Mom had me out at that party until the wee hours of the morning. Vaguely I remember Edward finally saving me, telling mom that I was only human and I needed sleep. She finally had to let go and we took off. The honeymoon… I was somewhere secret with Edward… alone with Edward. Where I was with Edward was still a mystery and the sleepy feeling hadn't worn off yet so my senses were still a little muddled.

But I smelled something really good in the distance. Good enough to get me up out of the comfortable bed and make me stumble blindly towards what I could only assume was a kitchen. Edward was sitting on the counter reading something. Slyly, I wondered if it would be okay to ask him if he was my breakfast, sitting on the table so tasty looking. My mind was still too far in la-la-land to say it, so I settled for looking for what he made me. "Pastries are in the oven." He smirked, pointing towards the oven when I couldn't find it.

I felt pretty silly not even being able to find the source of such a delicious smell. But it was worth it to come face to face with my gorgeous breakfast. They were cinnamon rolls and they smelled heavenly. "You are too good to me." I squealed in delight, barely taking the time to remove the rest of them before digging into one. They are best fresh and warm and I was not disappointed. "Have I already died, because it seems I'm in heaven?" I mused, sighing dreamily.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, you're still alive and breathing. You would have gotten so mad at me if I did that." Grinning, he pretended to be me, mocking my reaction. "Edward, you promised you would take me properly before you made me a bloodsucking demon, while your body was still the one thing I wanted most… more than blood, oxygen, or life itself!" and he finished his impersonation with a loud "Hmmf" as he crossed his arms. I scowled, batting my arms at him playfully.

"I do not sound like that!" I said, feigning mock horror. "Besides… I would have been too busy trying to claw out your eyes to come up with such eloquent speech." I said, grinning. "Remember that 'fiercer than irritated grizzly' anger? It's easily awoken." Edward laughed, remembering the time he had Alice kidnap me to keep me away from Jacob and the other werewolves. It had come in the manner of a short phone message left on his cell. Not like I actually could get mad at him like that. He turned my anger into love too easily.

Picking me up easily and pulling me into his arms, he sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe it's time for us to talk about that seriously." He said, setting me on his lap and crossing his arms around me then, holding me there. I didn't like the way he pinched his nose. When he did that, it was usually not a good sign. But if I could turn this around and joke about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"About you taking me to bed? Sounds good." I grinned, reaching up to touch his face. He pulled my hand away to judge my face and sighed again. It really wasn't looking good for me now. Now more than ever I wished I could read his mind. Maybe he was still trying to see into mine. Not much he'd see anyway, as my mind was in a dark and secluded place it liked to go whenever I thought about Edward too much. Stupid teenage hormones… stupid drop-dead-gorgeous husband…

My body was saying, "Start… don't worry, he'll follow." But my heart knew that he wanted me to listen seriously and that what he was about to say was important.

I loved him too much to deny him that. So I listened. "I won't lie to you, Bella. I'm worried for your safety. But I'm also painfully aware that I've run out of reasons to deny you if you push forward and that I have made a promise to you that I'm unwilling to break. You trust me, and any attempt to break that trust would be stupid of me. Still, I want to know that you've thought about it and that it's still what you want."

When I was certain he was finished, I decided I would willingly step into the spotlight and say what I felt, just as honestly as he did. "You told me yourself that I should go through with a few years of college because there were human experiences that I would miss one day and you didn't want me to regret it. Well I thought about what you said. College is simply planning for the future. I already chose my future, and it's not something they can help me plan for at any college anywhere."

"So I tried and tried to think of all the human experiences that I might want to have first, even if it was only for the sake of appeasing you. When I was with mom, I saw them all and I watched her try most of them. I watched as she did every reckless thing she could. And finally, when I was thirteen, I asked her why she did such stupid things. After all, I was the responsible one… She just did what she wanted, but…"

"She just smiled at me and said, 'Bella. To appreciate life, you have to live it. My father was an insane old man, but at least he taught me this… everyone lives and everyone dies. God gave us our lives so that we could make a choice. That's up to you. But when you die, the only thing you take with you is your love and your soul and nothing else. So live by your will and love with all your heart.' That's what she told me. And if I am to believe that like I do, there is only one human experience that I refuse to miss."

I cupped his face in my hands and let my eyes bore into his. "You think it's just my eighteen year old girl hormones, and I'll admit, that's a factor. But ever since I heard my mom tell me that, I've been searching relentlessly. My greatest fear was that I'd die before I found what I was looking for. And before I met you, there wasn't a single guy who interested me. I was searching for my true love. Because as long as I found that person, it would be okay. Well, into death I get to take two things… my love, that's you… and my soul."

"God is giving you a second chance to take your love with you into death. Now I just have one more request." I said, smiling. Leaning in, I let myself breathe in the air around him. It was beautiful, soft, cool and refreshing. "Sex is nice, but it's not what I want Edward. I want you to make love to me." Where I was pulling all this courage from, I had no idea, but for once it sounded nice rather than stupid and embarrassing.

And as a reward, I was able to finally pull Edward into the stupidity he usually pulled me into. He opened his mouth to say something and found himself so completely and totally speechless that nothing came out. This new look of his made me smile and laugh. Even with that look on, Edward somehow managed to make it look flawless rather than awkward, but I knew the signs well enough. It was the look of being awed into silence and I knew he was just as shocked as I was.

Even he gave up on trying to say something intelligent after that and chuckled. "You are too shocking, Bella. I'm here accusing you of not thinking about it thoroughly enough and then you come out with that? Amazing… simply amazing. And only you could think about something so thoroughly while I miss out on the whole conversation." He grinned. "How can I argue with something so beautiful? Carlisle will be so happy to hear you've converted me." He laughed.

Suddenly I felt like I missed something. "Converted you? In what way?" I didn't think I had been aiming for any type of conversion. Edward laughed and kissed me unexpectedly. While his face was so close to mine, he closed the gap further, his lips only a few centimeters from my ear.

"Into the kind of person who believes that I have a soul." He whispered.

My eyes shot open in a second. I pulled back and looked at his face intently. There was no joke. Edward smiled at me, completely and totally honest with himself and me. I threw myself at him again, latching my arms around his neck. I was smiling so widely that it hurt. Never before had I felt pride like this. I had convinced him. It had been me who proved to him that he had to have a soul. He believed it truly and honestly and I was proud to be the reason he looked so happy.

Often I accused myself of being greedy. And I was very greedy. Look at all the things I had now: Edward, eternity, love, happiness, a husband, a grand future in the waiting, the best friends and the greatest family… everything was set out before me and it couldn't have looked better. There was nothing more that I could possibly ask for after this… after Edward agreed to my final wish… my final human want and need.

I wasn't sure that it wasn't greedy to still be expecting him to do this for me. It sounded like he had been really worried about it. And not just today, but for a while now. Yet, to look in his smoldering golden eyes now, I couldn't see a hint of doubt. His lips seeked out mine and our lips danced together softly. It wasn't the same frantic mashing we had forced before. But the intensity was the same. We didn't need to feel rushed or hurried or desperate to make the connection… our connection was already made, out of something stronger than physical boundaries.

There was the same passionate ache in my stomach as I reached for the buttons of his shirt. But the nervousness that bubbled up before out of my fear had vanished. As our clothes came off, the boundaries came down and we promised each other more than our bodies could hold. I had given him my heart and my love and now I was willing to give him my body and my soul forever. He didn't fear the commitment, but rather threw himself into it. He had always been the better of us about it anyway.

People often say that there is a big difference between making love and having sex. I heard it so many times that it was part of the influence in my speech to Edward earlier. They say that when you make love, something is passed between you… that you learn and see new things in a new light. Although it turned real physical real fast as our needs grew stronger, the tenderness remained, as did the sudden connection I felt to him. Every touch was a signal, every look held a meaning. Everything had a purpose.

Afterwards, I was drained. But I was emotionally and physically full. There had been pain, but I hardly recalled it. Edward had been so careful in everything he did. However, it wasn't because he was holding back. This time, I could tell it was because he cared and wanted to make this bonding perfect.

If that wasn't perfection, I don't know that anything can fit the description. It was the closest thing, though.

Edward never let go of me that night. It wasn't the same protective hold he normally showed. Instead, it was contentment. And for a while afterwards, he retained a bit of warmth that wasn't natural for him. It never affected his appearance, but it was like God had breathed just a tiny ounce of life back in him for that short period… to share it with me.

"Thank you." He said simply, smiling. Although his eyes were closed, they curled up happily when he smiled so genuinely. "I had been so worried that I forgot to think about how wonderful it would be. Even though… I did imagine this moment… resting here with you, afterwards. But my imagination could not capture the emotions I feel now. Remind me to let you sweet-talk me more often." He grinned, finally opening his eyes. I think I scared him when I jumped.

His eyes, normally the most beautiful of topaz, had turned completely green. Not a bad imitation green, but a true emerald green that gleamed just as beautifully as the topaz. "What?!" he seemed panicked, and I felt bad for shocking him so negatively for something so pretty and wonderful. I smiled.

"Your eyes… are such wonderful things." I giggled. "I swear, if I let you go on like this my favorite gemstone will change every day. Carlisle told me they had been green, but he never told me how gorgeous the color was. Then again… I shouldn't be surprised since it's you we are talking about here." I laughed again. Now I was rambling, but he didn't seem to notice. He reached over and looked in the mirror.

"I had no idea…" he sighed. "It seems I let you influence me too much." Edward said, playing with my hair. "Although I must admit, it is a pleasant change for once."

"I like your eyes regardless of what color they are. The way they change suits you. You are my 'little bit of everything' love." I smiled.

Edward chuckled. "It will suit you, too. After all… you are my ever changing wind that never stays in one place. Always getting into trouble." He added slyly. "However…" he leaned over me, kissing me on the nose. "Do you know what color I think would suit you best, if I could pick any color, rather than the limitations of our kind?" Interested, I shook my head. Once I had thought about colored contacts, but decided that it was just a waste of money, responsible girl that I was.

"Blue. Blue Bella." He chuckled. I raised a skeptic eyebrow. There were a lot of colors I considered but blue had never been one of them. Blue was the color of blonde haired, fair skinned beauties. Where I came from, that was the ideal child: the blonde haired, blue eyed ones. That's because they were so rare and beautiful. Someone dark haired like me probably wouldn't look very pretty with such clear eyes.

Still, he laid it out for me, so I decided to bite. "Why? I mean… why would you think that?" I asked curiously. Edward was naturally the kind of guy who thought out everything he said so I was pretty sure he had an answer, especially after the way he drew me into the question. It had to have been something he considered and thought out at least once since we met. This wasn't really surprising with all the time he probably had to think, what with him unable to sleep.

Yet he surprised me again. "I don't know. Actually, it was something Alice brought up once. Probably one of her fashion raids gone wild made her think of the idea." That didn't surprise me. I really was just a large Barbie doll for her. I didn't mind the thought now. She did it with love in her heart, so why should I mind? Still… it intrigued me in a way. No one had said anything of the sort to me before. Although, Edward often said that he thought I looked most beautiful in blue when I got dressed up.

He looked at me again, grinning. Edward kissed the top of my forehead and smirk deviously.

"Yes. Blue."

That night, my dreams were sporadic and disjointed.

But I didn't feel the nauseating fear. I didn't sense the feeling of loss or worry that always hit me when I was in the midst of victory. But not now. I couldn't feel anything other than the rush of happiness and fulfillment. Right now, I felt at peace better than I ever had. It didn't make sense. The confusion blinded me in a blaze of red light

The only part I remembered in the morning was a vision of me, standing in the midst of a highway. But it was strangely disserted, and yet…

The wind was in my face and in my eyes and I was following it certainly, unafraid. I didn't know where it was taking me, but I liked where I was going and I, beyond a doubt, trusted it. Exhilarating was an understatement. Even without him beside me, I was enjoying the rush of danger and loving it without needing him. Right then, I didn't rely on him to warm me. I felt consciously warm. But I was still waiting for the danger… the destruction of my hopes and dreams.

It was like I was in the middle of the street watching the traffic light in all it's good green glory… just waiting and watching it… waiting for it to turn red on me…

A/N: I'm sorry it's shorter, however, I wanted to behave so I didn't have to change the rating. If you want, maybe I can write a different version that's not so restricted, but if you want it you have to ask and express interest. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and REVIEW!

Michiyo Ichimaru


	15. XIV: Transparent

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Fourteen

Transparent

Here I was, sitting in some strange new place… waiting. Right now, I was alone. Everything that happened had come through so quickly. But even though I was alone, confused and stuck waiting impatiently for information, there was one thing I wasn't. That was the one thing I should have been most, according to the people who knew the situation best. Yet, it was the one thing I couldn't even force myself to be. I wasn't _scared_. I couldn't find a trace of fear in my heart of ANYTHING. No matter how hard I tried… I couldn't stop smiling.

Edward had been so adamant in trying to wipe that smile off my face. He thought the only way he could prove I knew the true impact of the situation was a situation where I wasn't HAPPY about it. Even now, he didn't believe I could be so brave. Still, he couldn't wipe my smile away and eventually the time came when he had to leave. That was now and that was why I was currently alone, in a place I had never been to before. Actually, I had been carried here in the middle of the night, according to Edward.

I wasn't supposed to know where I was. That made things less… risky. What I was sure of, was that it was probably VERY far away from my home. It definitely wasn't Alaska, but I was sure that no matter how far I ran, I wouldn't be able to find anyone I recognized. Should something… bad… happen, there would be no motive to pin me to an accident.

This should have struck a chord in my heart. And it did. But it wasn't the right one. I didn't believe that anything bad would happen. Even though I knew I had zero luck, I still believed that nothing bad would come of this. Why? I didn't have evidence, only my conviction. And maybe my conviction wouldn't be enough to stand up in court, but, it was enough for this happily married girl, sitting and waiting, in the middle of nowhere, for a miracle. Yes, I was waiting for a miracle…

The miracle that would change my life…

A miracle that would change ME…

It was the miracle… that would take away my life… and make me a TRUE Cullen.

Today, no matter what… I would become a vampire. Edward was going to be the one to do it. He promised, after I agreed to marry him and agreed to wait until after the wedding. Only after that, did he agree to be the one to change me. Technically, it was the most dangerous choice. Carlisle would have been the absolute safest. Alice would have been next. Then there was a large gap before you finally reached Edward. Having him change me wasn't safe at all, but it was what I wanted. Now that we were married, there was no going back.

Why? It would have been natural to pick the safest route. However, it wasn't about that in my mind. To have anyone other than the reason for my decision to become a vampire do it, would just be wrong to me. After all, Edward was the love of my life and my husband. I wanted him to be the one to make the statement that would bring us together for all eternity. Sounds foolish when you think of the risk, but… I had my reasons and they sounded perfectly reasonable and logical to me.

Edward was the person I loved and trusted most. However, the danger was in his complete LOVE for the smell and taste of my blood. Mine was the one blood that was impossible for Edward to resist. It caused him a great deal of pain, especially when he was hungry. Yet, he took great precaution when dealing with me so that nothing bad would ever happen to me. He didn't admit it, but he was so loving and considerate.

That didn't change the fact that it was dangerous. He'd have to taste my blood… and stop. Otherwise, I would be sucked dry and die. This should have sounded some sort of alarm in my head saying something to stop me from acting so selfish and be safe. But I couldn't change my mind and there wasn't even an alarm going off to TRY and stop me. My heart, mind and soul were already completely convinced. That's because I trusted Edward. In my book, it was difficult to establish the kind of trust I had with Edward. He was a special case.

And that's why I couldn't doubt him. So all the reasons I wanted it to be him that changed me came back and I had no reason to object. Now this was the part where I was supposed to get the jitters. The moment was so close now that I could feel it in the empty silence around me. But for some reason, I was unmistakably calm. It was sort of annoying, because I didn't know why. Common sense should have told me that something was wrong with my brain. But I had already been pretty sure of that.

Still, it didn't explain why I was completely calm and prepared. I should have been scared and nervous… all of the things that I wasn't! All I was feeling was my impatience and my loneliness. And there was DEFINITELY something strange about that. I guess it all came back to trust. This was probably why Edward couldn't comprehend it. Edward didn't even trust HIMSELF. So I doubt he believed that I could trust him so much. If I didn't fully understand it, why should he be expected to? My expectations were too high, I guess.

I couldn't keep down my happiness. This was the moment I had been waiting for! Truth be told, I felt like singing! I wanted to shout out in a beautiful chorus all the wonderful things I was feeling, so that maybe someone who understood could hear it. God would understand, wouldn't he? He probably knew how I was feeling and agreed with me perfectly. That was a comforting thought. Maybe if I sang, he would hear me…

It sounded ridiculous, but… after all… I had nothing better to do while I was waiting. So I sang…

_Here I stand – on this road of undead silence_

_All alone – waiting for the morning sound_

_I'm not scared of anything right now, I don't know why_

_I find my comfort in the knowledge in my heart_

_Where it came from…_

_I don't know…_

_Never before have I been this certain_

_Never before have I been so sure_

_Where it came from…_

_I don't know…_

_God, if you can hear me…_

_I want you to send me a sign_

_There's one thing that I need_

_Here I stand – on the edge of a new tomorrow_

_All alone – waiting for the people who'll guide me_

_I'm not scared of my future, I don't know why_

_I find my comfort in the trusting of these people_

_Where it came from…_

_I don't know…_

_Never before I have been this certain_

_Never before have I been so sure_

_Where it came from…_

_I can only guess_

_God, if you can hear me…_

_I want you to send me a sign_

_There's one thing that I need…_

My song was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. I must have been singing softer than I thought, because they didn't seem to have heard me. I probably got nervous and dropped my volume after a while. Of all the silly things to be nervous about in this situation, it had been the quality of my singing, of all things! When the footsteps stopped, I knew God had heard my song and answered my prayer. The wait was over… Edward, the one thing I needed to keep going, was here.

"Bella, I'm sorry we took so long. You must have been nervous just sitting here waiting." Edward said softly leaning in and kissing my forehead. "There were a few final preparations to be made, but now it's over. Please tell me you've considered it in the generous time we gave you…" Edward still sounded so uncertain even after all the times I told him I wouldn't change my mind. It reminded me of the night I convinced him to sleep with me in my fragile human state. His voice held the same frightened tone, hidden in it's velvety richness.

I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Shaking my head, I grinned sheepishly. Might as well tell the truth… "Actually… I got bored, so I started singing. I'm just glad you wore such thick-soled shoes or else I might not have stopped in time and you would have heard my terrible singing." Edward blinked at me and shook his head defeatedly.

"Silly Bella… you forget two important things. One, you should have used the time to consider the depths of what is about to happen and the danger your conviction is putting you in. Two…" he paused for a second, and a small, crooked grin appeared on his face. It was only half heart-felt, but I sensed a warmth in it that made me smile in return. "…we have excellent hearing… we're not human. We heard you." I gasped and my face turned a violent shade of red.

"EDWARD!" I smacked him. There hadn't been any thought behind it, I acted completely on instinct. After all, had it been anyone else, that would be the logical thing to do. However, it wasn't smart to use human instinct when dealing with mythical creatures. You would have thought I'd learned that after getting a broken hand from attempting to punch a werewolf. The sting in my hand told me otherwise. "Ow, ow, ow…" I mumbled. He quickly took my hand and examined it.

He shook his head in that disapproving way of his. "I'm starting to think that you're the masochist here. Punching werewolves, slapping vampires… you are just asking for a world of hurt." But this time, his smile was much wider and more genuine when it came. "Luckily, you were much angrier with Jacob than you were with me, so your hand will be fine, this time." I couldn't help but smile back. There he goes, dazzling me again…

No matter how beautiful I became as a vampire, as long as my memory remained, I would NEVER stop being dazzled by him. It was impossible for me to resist… And it wasn't just his looks, either, but _everything_ about him. Kindness, grace, selflessness, uncertainty that came out at the strangest times, nervousness, anger, over protectiveness… Edward was truly one of a kind and his characteristics were human, even if he wasn't. Maybe that's why I was so dazzled…

Here was someone completely inhuman, and yet… he retained a personality with completely human character!

Standing, he pulled me with him just by lifting my hand as he rose. I was melted… captivated by this man before me. "Are you sure you want this? Right now, are you ready to take this path before you? I need to know that you understand completely and are one-hundred percent certain." He spoke so eloquently that the uncertainty didn't seem to fit his speech. But I heard it… that same awkward uncertainty in his richly beautiful voice.

"Of course!" I spat out excitedly. Where it came from, I don't know. Suddenly there was something come over me. I was smiling so brightly and my voice was animated. This was highly unusual. Yet… it felt about right, when compared to the emotions in my heart. The answer was the absolute truth. I was ready and I was certain and I was a lot of things. Just… none of them were bad things. Even though I couldn't pull fear or uncertainty out of my heart didn't mean that I didn't understand.

I was standing here now because I did understand. My responsible side never would have allowed this if I wasn't completely sure of all the details. All the cons had been compared extensively with the pros.

What was three days of pain next to an eternity of happiness? I had a whole family of wonderful people to stop me from hurting innocents. Nobody would have to be hurt if I could drink the blood of animals, which was... to an extent, no different from humans killing animals to eat their meat. I would live a life of dreams… sure I would have to keep my distance from getting to involved with humans, but look at all the friends I did have! All the most important parts fell in to place and I knew my answer was the right one.

And it looked like my outburst had been the right answer. My strange response had somehow been just what Edward needed. Perhaps it had been the guidance of God that led to it. I told myself that I'd have to remember to thank him later, in my prayers the next time I got a chance. Edward led me over to meet the rest of the family that was waiting. All of them came to support me, and I was so grateful. That's what they told me. But I knew they were also there to make sure I didn't do anything… regrettable. For that, I was also grateful, even though I wish they would have just said it.

There was no need for secrets right now.

Carlisle had made a bed for me… they were the sheets from the bed Edward got to put in his room back when he insisted that Alice kidnap me to keep me away from Jacob. Alice rushed over to me to give me a great big hug and smiled cheekily. "Hey, Carlisle isn't the only one who brought you a present!" She said, smirking. "The fear that you'll do something really… stupid… well, we all had it. Especially with your rotten luck!"

I scoffed. "Thanks, Alice. Your faith is the greatest present I could have asked for." I said sarcastically, grinning at her in the end. She laughed. My good humor seemed to be giving everyone good vibes, because both Emmett and Jasper were smirking and chuckling now and Esme giggled softly, a sweet smile gracing her motherly features.

But Alice didn't seem to be finished with me. "Hey! Don't blow me off! I had to work really hard to get your gift!" she grinned. "Only one prerequisite, though…" she handed me a bottle. "Remember this? I got it for you a while ago. Told you you'd need it, and you forgot it!" she smiled. I looked at the bottle and gasped. I did remember the exact moment she gave it to me. She must have had a vision quite some time ago, because she gave me this same bottle right after she announced we were going to see a show in New York.

Looking at the small bottle, I gasped. It was the bottle of spearmint perfume! I wondered how she knew, since she couldn't see werewolves in her visions. It must have been some time when I was thinking about it to myself, away from Jake. "But…" she stopped me with one finger, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"If anything were to happen and you broke loose… our best bet for super-human strength… is Jakey himself!" She giggled. "But he told me about the perfume himself. No visions involved! He… he promised a long time ago that he'd be here for you. It was the first time I met him, you know." Her expression told me that she was far away, remembering the incident for herself. "Anyway! He told me to get this for you and he seemed to think you'd understand." I laughed, but there were tears in my eyes.

Tears of happiness, I should say. Jake… he had planned to cross the lines long ago. Knowing everything he did, after everything that happened, he was here to support me and stop me from any impending doom I could bring myself in to. He stepped out of the shadows, hand behind his neck and a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry for not sayin' anything, Bells, but…" he dropped his hand. "You ARE the Goddess of Mishap. Besides… Alice said it would be a great surprise. I had my doubts, but… you would have wanted me to trust her judgment."

I threw my arms around him and squeezed as tightly as I could without bruising myself. "Thank you Jake." I said. "But you know…" I said, letting myself fall down and step back, looking up in his face seriously. "You're going to have to get back at Alice for that abhorred nickname sooner or later." I grinned. Jake laughed and sighed.

"Yeah. I've been trying FOREVER to find one for her that wasn't insulting." Alice stuck her tongue out at both of us but I could tell she was really happy. "When this is over, I don't care what happens. I want to stay friends, okay? I'm going to work really hard to control my changes so that I can go back to being human. Then I could be your friend without having to worry about any of this stupid "natural enemies" thing." I shook my head.

"Jake, does it really matter? I don't care if you're a werewolf. You can stay that way. I'll have more time with you if you do, since you won't age as long as you keep your wolf-spirit. When I change… my heart will stop, but my heart won't change. You will still be my friend. After all… thanks to Alice, you have to have learned that it's possible for vampires and werewolves to get along. We may be different, but not so much that it's impossible. To me, you are family too, Jake. I'm really glad that you chose to put that silly boundary aside like I did."

He smiled genuinely. "Yeah, well… I had to think about it A LOT! It wasn't as easy for me as it was for you. Heck, it might have been different if I had been human when I figured it out. But when I was a human, I didn't believe any of it. So I was already biased before I fully understood the situation. But I can't imagine a different Bella no matter how hard I think about it. Sure, you'll be DIFFERENT. I mean… I'll be able to hug you full force and you won't have to worry about me breaking your bones or stealing all your breath!"

"But I think I've decided that that's the only way you could possibly change. You'll still be the same Bella on the inside, just… bulletproof." He smirked.

Just when I thought I couldn't be any happier, Jake showed up. Now I KNEW everything was perfect. Maybe I would have to loose the title of "Goddess of Mishap" right after getting it. Because there wasn't a sign of bad luck anywhere. I had so many friends around me… all ready to accept and protect me. My husband… my best friend… my family… everything was put exactly in the right place where it belonged.

Suddenly, one of the pieces on my perfectly organized chess board moved…

Edward was standing right next to me, eyes intently staring at Jake… There was a long, strange silence… and then…

His arms were held open. Edward was opening his arms to accept Jake… Jake looked just as surprised as I did. It seemed like they hadn't resolved things as soundly as Jake and Alice had, but I hadn't expected them to. That seemed like too much to ask after all that happened. But Jake accepted the hug, and patted Edward on the back… like a brother would.

"Let's finish this." Edward said, releasing Jake and smiling at me. "The stage is set for a happy ending. Let's give them the happy… and then show the crowd that they're in for a much longer story." I smiled and nodded, wiping away the traces of the transparent tears that had leaked out over the past few minutes. But there were a few more loose ends to tie up before I could enter the final scene… All of my family was waiting for me, over by my make-shift bed.

Surprisingly, the first person who moved to confront me, was Rosalie.

Wrapping me in her arms, she spoke to me in a choked voice. "I didn't believe it was possible. Never in my wildest dreams did I see this day playing through to the end the way it is now. Somehow, someway, I imagined you seeing something and running away. But you aren't. You didn't. And you won't. You know everything… you had the choice that I did not… and yet, you are here, stronger than I was and still getting stronger by the minute. I still kind of envy you… but not for the same reason."

"After all… I realized that even if I went back now, there is nothing left for me in that life. All this time I've just been fighting the realization that my life there is over and this is the only thing I've got left. I envy you because you got the good ending. That human experience was ruined for me before that life ended. But there is a good side to all that." She smiled warmly. "That was the memory that helped me let go of that sad excuse of a life. Because of that, I will be able to move on where it counts."

For me, I had always hoped that Rosalie would find her reason to be happy. Esme was next. Looking at her face, I knew that if she could, she would be crying right now. Studying her face, I only hoped that it was tears of joy and not sorrow. "Ah my sweet Bella!" she said, embracing me. "You are such a wonderful, wonderful child. I'm so happy you will be my daughter. Its things like this that allows me to put my despair behind. Maybe it's not biologically, but because I have such wonderful children like these, I don't need them."

Carlisle and Emmett also hugged me. Neither of them said anything, but from experience, I knew it was more of a "girl-thing" to say something meaningful and emotional at times like these, so I wasn't concerned at all. The hugs were enough.

Lastly, was Jasper. When he approached, he was looking at the ground almost nervously. But I wondered if that was the real reason. I didn't feel any nervousness coming off of him. Slowly he raised his head and smiled. Now I was even more confused. His smile was completely true. So what was the reason for his strange behavior? "Eh, I feel like a _girl_." He shuddered and grinned. "But I've got something to say! So listen up." I giggled. So I was right about the "female-thing".

"It was hard for me to let go of my desire for human blood because of my past. That's what made it so hard. In your case, I think your past will influence your future, too. But in the opposite way. So… I've said what I needed to. Uh… good luck." I had to hug him because he didn't look like he could handle any more embarrassment on his part.

"Thanks, Jasper. Way to be a man about it!" I giggled. "That takes guts." He seemed to believe me, and his smile, as well as his confidence, returned. But I had to let him go. Edward and Jake were waiting for me. Jacob had said his bit and Edward had been saying his bit ever since I started begging him to do this. So with all the trivial pieces out of the way, it was time for the real ceremony to begin! My heart was full… so there was still no room for fear or nerves to jump in. My family had made sure of it by filling my entire being with good karma.

Would I have been scared or nervous if it wouldn't have been for them and their warm sentiments?

The answer is no.

A/N: Well, here is the lead in. I think writing this was harder than anything I wrote for this story before. Then again… I'm sure writing the next chapter will be just as hard if not more. Sorry it took so long. I'll try more with the next one. Please review to tell me you're still there and following. Thanks and until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	16. XV: Visage

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Fifteen

Visage

Resting on the blanket, I squirmed to get comfortable. Beneath the blanket I could feel the small gravel but the thick warm blanket did a good job of hiding it. If I had to stay here as long as I thought I would, I wanted to be comfortable at least. Edward was looking down at me with this concerned expression, but I ignored it and smiled right back at him confidently. "Okay! Bite away!" I laughed at my own terrible rhyme scheme, but I was the only one laughing. Everyone else looked so dead serious.

I would have like it much better if they got over it and just smiled and laughed with me. But then again… they wouldn't be the stubborn people that I loved if they did that. So I just waited for Edward to make the first move. My eyes never moved from his. I wanted to study him so that I might remember the way he looked to me now. Maybe I would get a chance to compare and contrast the two different points of view. That would have made for a great study.

Edward's breath was on my neck, but I didn't flinch. His breathing sent my heartbeat into a frenzy, and I shivered with anticipation. This moment felt special for me. I was putting my complete trust in the man I loved; something that it seemed no other human being changed had been able to do with the person who changed them before. I couldn't see what all the fuss was about. So what if the people I trusted were vampires? Wasn't the fact that I did trust them enough?

When the moment of truth came, that trust was all I had to hold on to. Edward's teeth were bared, but he was taking his time biting. His breathing had changed and from the sounds of it he must have been able to smell my blood, because he was shivering. But his shakes were softer than mine… more controlled. My trust was well founded. No one had better control when it came to my well being. That's why no matter how hard it was for Edward, I knew that there was not even a single shred of a possibility that I might die.

There was no possible way that he would let that happen, regardless of what he had to do to make it stop.

Suddenly, his teeth sunk in. His pace wasn't quick and vicious, but it wasn't slow either. I'm sure he was trying to regulate between the two for my sake… don't draw it out and but don't let it startle her too much. His concern was overwhelming, but mighty unnecessary. I watched the reactions of the people around me in that instant. Jacob visibly flinched and he scrunched up his nose. I held the perfume bottle tighter and almost screamed when it broke in my hand.

I think I might have blacked out for a second, because there was this unknown moment when nothing made sense and everything was black and unreal for me. All knowledge… all light… all memory, faded into darkness in that moment. I didn't know who I was or where I was… human and vampire were only words to me. It was the strangest moment of _emptiness._ Like I was in the process of starting all over again, on a new slate… a new path… a new future. But before I began, it all started with nothing. That moment was the nothing that would begin my new lift.

When I came back, I remembered that nothingness, but nothing more…

My eyes glazed over the instant I felt his teeth removed. There had been that strange moment where I felt nothing and remembered only nothingness and darkness. It wasn't the pain I had been expecting. Desperately, I tried to remember what it had been that crossed my mind in that instant, but it was lost to me. Nothing from that moment was clear or memorable. But the words that kept repeating in my head were soft and soothing, and I wondered where they came from… were they from that darkness? Was this a glimpse of what I couldn't remember?

_Will you come with me?_

It sounded like the voice of the darkness itself, but it was definitely masculine. The voice wasn't one I remembered, so why did it pierce my heart and mind so soundly? I felt like I recognized it when it was clear that I couldn't possibly know it. Darkness doesn't have a voice. Then again, that moment felt like a dream. Anything is possible when you are dreaming…

…_Yes._

There was defiance in that answer that erased the doubt brought on by the clear silence before it. Was that me? Was that my answer to the voice of darkness? The voice was like mine, but clearer, like crystal. It sounded musical and beautiful. Did I see a vision? Maybe I had a power like Alice's but more akin to dreams or something like that.

What I did know, was that I was still here with them… on the blanket, out of the moment of darkness, and everyone was staring at me expectantly. My eyes still felt a little glazed and unfocused, but I was trying really hard to see the expressions on their faces…

Alice was next to Carlisle, smiling. Carlisle looked like he was thinking deeply. It was his 'analytical' face. Edward looked dumbfounded on a new level. I had managed to surprise him once or twice before, but his face then didn't even compare to the look of sweet confusion on his face. The same look occupied the others. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all had their mouths open in varying degrees. Esme just looked… proud? It was the best description I could think of for the look on her face.

"So this is what you meant, Alice? You were right…" Jasper said softly. If they were confused after all this time, what was I? So many questions came to mind. Did I pass out? How long was I gone? Did I miss all the pain? Was it really over? Was I really a vampire? I wondered if I could test out some of these questions for myself without evoking Edward's over-protective side…

Calmly sitting up, I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "Uhm… someone wanna explain to me what just happened? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I studied my own voice and came to the conclusion that it sounded much like my own but it did indeed hold the same musical quality as the girl I heard in my "dream". But that girl wasn't me. Of that I was suddenly certain. Nobody seemed to want to answer me though. Well, nobody except Alice.

Her face was lit up excitedly. "Don't mind them! They're just surprised, that's all." She said, offering her hand to me. "It's a long story, and I don't know exactly how much of it is the truth and how much of it is just legend. But I saw this happening… it's just… none of us have ever actually seen or heard of it happening before." This didn't really count as an explanation, since it just seemed to confuse me more than ever and she didn't actually ANSWER a single one of my questions. So I waited for her to start making sense.

"You are what the legends call, a Draculina." Alice giggled. "It's a legend for a reason, you know! You were just human not long ago. I'm sure you heard the story of Dracula. Right? Well, we vampires have some legends of our own. Did you know that there really was a "Lord Dracula"? Although your human books twist it way out of proportion, we vampires know the truth and we also have our own legends. After all… you know we don't actually need crates of dirt or coffins."

Alice sat down to tell her story. "In actuality, Lord Dracula is sort of like a vampire role-model. For most vampires anyway. It's believed that he only ever bit TWO people really. In your human version, you mistake him for the first person he bit. This person is the notorious man that you hear about. He was the man who started the royal family we all know and love." She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. "It's believed that Lord Dracula actually bit him by accident. We think his grief in the matter was great."

"However! The story YOU want to hear about, is the Lord's SECOND "victim". Our dear Lord Dracula WAS captured and locked away. He agreed to a treaty with the man who captured him, to work as a hunter of wicked vampires whom he didn't see fit to continue the race. Ergo, he took on the Volturi family along with the help of HUMANS! See why we look up to him so much? We modeled our family to his standards. After all, look at all the good he did! That… that MAN… he took the Lord's name."

I was really drawn in by her story. Even though I had no idea how this was related to me yet, it was really amazing. "So the first victim "became" Lord Dracula?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"Yup. And our dear Lord Dracula took on another name. To represent the reverse views he had for the new "Dracula", he did the same to his name." Alice grinned. "He became known as Alucard… the good guy. Lord Dracula became the claim to fame for the Volturi. See why they think they're so high and mighty now, Bella? They twisted the truth the moment they learned it would give them power."

"The difference was that when Alucard took on an apprentice, it was under 'special' circumstances. He only allowed them to join him if it was their wish and if there was no other way to save their lives. Those who didn't practice like that, he considered scum not worthy of being vampires. He always called her Draculina… or by her name. For the sake of not getting too attached, he tried not to call her by her name so much. However, it is legend that says he fell in love with her." Alice sighed dreamily.

"She was going to die either way, but she chose to go with him. In that moment, she chose to trust him. And outside of her vampiric moments, her eyes were supposedly… like yours, a stunning shade of blue."

Now I understood what they had been trying to dance around telling me. Unlike theirs… my eyes were blue! And according to Alice's story, it was because I chose my fate and trusted Edward, just like that girl who trusted Dracula or Alucard or whatever. I couldn't help but wonder that NONE of them trusted the people who turned them. But it sounded rude in my ears. "The other trait was her uncanny human-like qualities. Alucard gave in to what he was and embraced the darkness."

"However, she kept a great deal of her human tendencies and tried to follow them. It meant everything to her to be able to fight the urges and still act by her conscious. They say she brought Alucard back out of the darkness and showed him what he forgot in his fight against the Volturi. And that's all we know! Obviously the fight is still going strong even today, because the Volturi and people like us are still fighting to say what the right answer is. We won't give up, but neither will they, so the fight can't end."

I stared in silence. No longer did I have to push for answers. Everything was coming in clearer, with my memory…

_Will you come with me?_

He was Alucard. His voice was thick and rhaspy, but still managed to sound deep and charming and musical, just like Edward and the other men of the Cullen family. I saw a faint glimpse of the room. A nasty man with greasy hair, dressed up in the robes of a man of the clergy, was holding on to a young girl with a subtle mix of golden and redish orange hair, who was wearing the clothes of a police woman.

…_Yes._

I was just like her. I chose to follow this man that changed me. Just like her, I saw the good, human soul he contained and moved to prove it in his own eyes. This girl… she was watching me somehow. In that darkness, she said more than just that one word. She spoke to me…

_There is darkness in what we are. It is a fact that cannot be denied. But you cannot give in to living in the darkness. There is more to it beyond that shallow life in the blackest depths of hell. Don't loose yourself or let your footing fall. You've made good progress, stepping in the right direction. Now make the commitment to always doing the same… if you love him, you won't have to ask._

And she was right. I didn't have to make any decision. That's because I always did what I thought was right. And since my mind hadn't changed at all, the answer, too, was still the same. "Thank you. Everyone." I said, smiling. "I was able to remember what she said because of you." None of them understood what I was talking about but that didn't matter to me. As long as I thanked them properly. Edward kneeled down beside me and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Ah. It takes my breath away. Your devotion… you love… you look like a painted goddess and you act like one too. I knew your faith ran deep, but until now I never really believed in those stories. No one had ever seen proof that it was real except for old myths and stories passed down over generations. And that's not very reliable at all when you're looking for some solid evidence. But it's true… and she was probably just as beautiful as you. Did you really get a chance to talk to her? What did she say?" He looked so genuinely interested that my affection caught in my throat.

It was an overwhelming feeling. "She told me that I have to keep moving in the right direction. But that it wouldn't be hard for me if I already decided what path I would take. And I did. Together, we're going to walk the same path they did. We're going to fight because it's what we believe in! You said it yourself… even if you didn't have proof of this, you believed in what the Cullen's practiced! And that's what we have to fight for. That's what they were fighting for…"

"This is certainly a new kind of war… it's not natural enemies anymore. We're fighting amongst ourselves." Rosalie sighed. "But I'm sure there are plenty of others who believe in it too and would side with us once they got over their fear of the Volturi. Fear of those jerks is probably the only thing that keeps people from fighting. No doubt it needs to be resolved."

Emmett smiled. "Eh, we could win!" It wasn't as eloquent as Rosalie's words of encouragement, but it was just as passionate. The man really did love a good fight in the end. Jasper sided with us, and though Esme, Carlisle and Alice didn't say or do anything to prove it, they were with us just as fully and completely as Emmett and Rosalie. I felt a surge of pride in what we were doing, knowing that I had been able to play a part in setting this plan into motion. Sure I needed a big push from those voices, but I was still proud of what I did.

When I was finally able to look away from Edward, I thought I saw two figures in the distance, but they were gone the moment I blinked. Even with my new-found powerful senses, I couldn't track that they had moved at all or where they went to. So the only logical explanation was that they were illusions, right? I wondered… Maybe I was being watched more closely than I knew… but that was impossible. They couldn't still be alive… could they?

The Cullens decided then and there that some training was in order for me, and that Jasper was the perfect candidate for the role of teacher. Starting tomorrow, I would leave for the mountains where I would learn everything and anything I would need to know as a new vampire. Even walking felt strange at first. When I got up, it was too fast and at the same time, I felt the need to move faster. Every movement was out of balance for me, so Edward transported me on his back. Now I didn't have to close my eyes or look down into his back. My head was moving, watching…

I could follow the trail we were taking and take in the sights for once. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that only a short time ago, this would have been impossible for me and now it was so natural. After my training, I would be able to run like this for myself without needing the ride. Although… I had a feeling that I'd still accept if I got the chance. "How are you feeling?" he asked, grinning back at me. I found that I wasn't even concerned that his eyes weren't on the path before him…

"ALIVE!" I shouted, and it was the most ironic truth…

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. You might recognize the so-called "legend" I told. It's a mix of Bram Stoker's where I could, and the story of Hellsing, a wonderful anime that portrays vampires in a way closest to that of Twilight. Hope you liked it and will grace me with more of your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome! Until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	17. XVI: Awareness

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Chapter Sixteen

Awareness

I had never felt such clarity in my life, and here I was in a small mountain cottage on the top of Mt. Everest. The chill would have killed any human. Luckily there was no way to mistake me for being human. That's why we had come up so far. We didn't want to be seen and get caught. At this time of year not even the hikers dared to brave the winds. So Jasper and I had the summit all to ourselves for my so-called training. Edward had taken me hunting the first time because he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Now it was time for me to get some experience.

And there was no doubt that Jasper was the most qualified for the job. He knew all the pains of being a newborn and sympathized from the beginning. So he promised to make me into an adequate vampire. I already noticed a difference in the way he treated me. Now that I was one of them, he didn't have to worry about losing his control around me and possibly hurting me. For now, I was just as strong as they were, if not stronger because of the sheer fact that I had just been changed recently.

Every time I moved, it still felt weird. I still wasn't used to the speed and sometimes I got dizzy or was unable to control my speed and fell. But it didn't hurt. I just wanted to adjust and move on. The sooner the better, too. Edward was waiting for me in New York. The treaty still hadn't been completely negotiated and none of us wanted to be the first to talk to the council about negotiations. Carlisle thought it might be best if we wait a while first before returning to ask their favor. Until then, at least they picked an inconspicuous place.

New York was a "night-life" kind of city, so it wouldn't seem strange, no matter when we were out, there. Edward promised to show me many things of interest there, and I couldn't wait. Alice had plans, too, and this time Rosalie would be coming too! While we were in the city, we wanted to do everything and see all the sights. For once I couldn't say no. I was just as excited as they were. Mom had always wanted to drag me to the Metro… now, I would be seeing the museum without her.

It was still hard to believe that Renee and Charlie had followed this so long. I couldn't count all the letters they sent asking for updates and wanting me to come see them. By now, I thought they might understand and give up. That way, it might have been easier for all of us. Every time a letter came, all of the Cullens looked so sorry and Edward most of all. He apologized at least once for every one, even though he had to know it wasn't his fault and that I of all people could never blame him.

This was what I wanted. I had just hoped for their sake, that Renee and Charlie might have gotten the hint. We replied to only one letter sent by each of them. I made sure to emphasize that I was going well but that I was just busy preparing for school. At least once the school year started, they'd know better. After all, the first year of college was supposed to be super difficult. If I told them I didn't have time, they'd understand and know why. Until then, I just hoped that they could be happy like I was…

"Alright Bella." Jasper said, grinning. "I'll be honest with you. You look about as stable as a weeble-wobble. So let's do something about it. You've seen for yourself the speed at which a vampire can run without breaking a sweat. But you also have seen all of us moving at the same speed as humans do in school. You have a wide new spectrum of movement. But you need to be able to practice and gauge both of them to learn how to control them. Right now, you're subconsciously moving back and forth."

"You want to move faster, but then you catch yourself and the result is that jerking motion you make." Jasper ran with me all morning. Not only did I become more aware of the faster speeds, I also took a few pointers on agility from that after the fifth or so time I ran into a snow-covered tree. In the afternoon, he switched our focus to maintaining the slow, human pace that I had been so used to just a while ago. It was a strange feeling. After doing that all afternoon, I really did feel like I had reverted back into a little toddler.

Everything felt brand new. And I had to completely erase all the motor skills I had made and re-evaluate them on a new scale. I still hadn't mastered it, but by the end of the first day, at least I had a good idea of what I needed to work on and how to improve it. When night fell, Jasper gave me lessons on seeing in the dark and adjusting my eyesight. It was a twisted game of "I Spy" but I caught on quickly. My eyes were easier to improve than my feet. I always had been bad on my feet, so I wasn't surprised.

When I passed his test on his standards, he agreed to stop drilling me. Of course I wouldn't sleep, but I just wanted some time to relax. Jasper and I set up blankets on the snow and watched the stars. "You'll be able to see a lot of constellations you couldn't as a human now. Let's see how many of them you can name." he chuckled.

I hadn't thought about it earlier, but he was right. I already recognized Draco the dragon, a constellation that was usually too light to be seen without a telescope. After a while, we settled into a comfortable silence and listened to the symphony of the wind all around us. My hearing was also new and improved so I took this time to evaluate my ears as well. There were inflections in the wind that I could hear now, such as the way it hit an object and the sound it made when friction against the mountain slowed it down.

Afterwards, I wondered what other wonderful things I could dig up out of this day. There were a lot of things I wanted to learn about my instructor himself. In general, I just wanted to get to know Jasper better since he and Rosalie were the two I seemed to know the least about.

"Everyone in this family seems to have such strong secrets. I always end up finding out about them the hard way, it seems. It's kind of troublesome…" I said, smiling. "What about you, Jasper? Do you have any secrets you'd like to share?"

Jasper looked at me in shock. He composed himself quickly and smiled warily. "You're right about that, but… no. I don't have any secrets."

His shock paled in comparison to mine. "What? What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. There was a strange aura coming off of Jasper. Most shocking was that, in my eyes, I could see Jasper's well disguised lie. There were chains and a lock… a lock on his heart. Jasper was hiding something. More than ever before, I was aware of what had changed in me. I was a vampire. And like all of the vampires I met, I had a power… something I carried with me after my change, from my days as a human…

The power to sense locks people put on themselves… on their hearts…

I thought about it. As a human, I had always been good at sensing lies. Mostly it came from having to watch my mother so closely. Whenever she lied, I always knew it because I made it my job to sense those falsehoods. With her, any lies probably could have led to her infinite demise thanks to her recklessness. Because I was the responsible one… Of all the things, that would be the one I carried with me for the rest of my existence…

This was even funnier due to the fact that I knew I myself was a terrible liar. Since he would find out eventually, holding that information from him wasn't an option. "I'm sorry… this was the first time I saw it." I smiled sheepishly. "You're lying. I can see the lock on your heart." Jasper's eyes became huge and his mouth hung open.

"Only you would just say it like that. Most people would try to hide it." Jasper smiled. "It's okay. After all, I should probably be the one apologizing for lying to you in the first place." He sighed. "You're right, but… it's not just something I can tell you. But if they gave you the skill to see the lock, it probably means you, too, can pick it. If you can prod enough to break the lock, I'll tell you." He smiled again. Even though he was the one who said it, he seemed confident enough that I wouldn't be able to get through to him.

Considering it, there was only one real thing his secret might be about…

"It has something to do with Alice… doesn't it?" Right before my eyes, the lock shattered and the chains receded. Jasper gasped, but kept his promise. The answer was very clear to me. I just had to learn enough of the truth to prod the locked person into breaking their own locks. I couldn't do it, but they would, when backed into a corner.

Jasper was backed against an invisible wall. He promised to tell if I could poke deep enough into his secret to break the lock. I could tell he knew that it was broken. After all… even though I was the only one who could see it… he was the one who made it and placed it there. "You're very dangerous, with that skill, you know?" he chuckled. "Yes, you're right. It's a secret the two of us have been keeping since the night of the wedding. She made me promise not to tell but you found out in the same way we did… by using your skill."

"Alice found out. She saw it. I coaxed it out of her with my powers… but we were the only ones who knew. And even afterwards, she made me promise to keep it a secret." He proceeded to tell me everything he knew about the situation at hand. My horror was growing by the second. It was a secret that could only be kept so long. It was one that was dangerous, and never should have been kept at all.

"She saw Charlie. He was talking on the phone to someone. They were talking about Billy. Charlie said something about Billy saying that there was going to be a 'war'. The wolves know about what transpired here, thanks to their ability to hear each other and their thoughts. And since Jacob said he was going to stay with us for a while, they aren't very happy. I think it's clear that what Alice saw was a precursor to a war between the vampires and the werewolves. It's normal for things like this to happen, since we are natural enemies, but… with Jacob, it complicates things."

I didn't know what to say. There didn't seem to be a right answer for once. Everything that was so clear had suddenly become so confusing. I couldn't be at war with my best friend and I wasn't sure what side he would take if he found out… especially if he found out that the information had been held from him for so long when Alice knew… Right in front of my eyes, the lines were blurring and there were more choices that needed to be made… choices that I didn't know the answer to. I didn't know what to decide. Either way, it looked like I would lose again.

Finally, I saw the moment I had subconsciously waiting for. The light was turning red on me, and now there was no turning back…

"Jasper… we have to tell him. As soon as we get back, we have to tell him the truth." I said, softly, standing up. "It's the least I can do for him after all that he has done for me. I love my family, and he loves his too, in his own way. If I were in his position, I'd want to know, even if it was painful. So I'm going to do the right thing and see what he does with that knowledge. After all… it is his choice." Jasper sighed and nodded.

"But not until after you finish this training. As soon as you prove you can handle everything I throw at you, I will let you go and tell everyone. Until then… just work hard and try to keep smiling."

I knew it would be hard. After all… My luck always called it… I had both the best and the worst luck. I got it with my good luck, and my bad luck waited in the wings for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to take it away again. I had to wait a while this time. And I had been lulled into the sense of security. In those instances up until now, I had believed that maybe things would change from now on and there wouldn't be any more disasters to count for.

That wasn't realistic…

Now, more than ever…

I was aware of that.

But there was little else I knew...

A/N: Yes, I finally uncovered the power I though up for her. It suited her AND I got the idea from another thing I love: Phoenix Wright. When I saw it, I thought it would be the perfect power for Bella. I hope you liked it and will review. I'm on Christmas break for the next two weeks, so I should be able to update quite a bit over that time. Please REVIEW! Thank you! Until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	18. XVII: Sides

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Beta: I Love Edward Cullen 162

Chapter Seventeen

Sides

I had accepted the fact that things were… bad. But I had never expected them to be THIS bad. In fact, we barely got in the door before Jacob's voice penetrated our sensitive hearing. He was literally howling with anger. "You! This is all your fault, you vicious LEECH! You knew that all this was going to happen… might have already BEEN happening, but you never had the courtesy to TELL ME?! You wanted me to be completely clueless and unaware that there was a war going on between my friends and you! Did you want me to side with you when the time came? Did you think if I didn't know anything I would SUBMIT to you?! WHAT?!"

My eyes might have been completely obstructed by the tears if I still had the capacity to cry. Jacob had already found out from his friends, and as expected, he was furious because he figured out that Alice had known before we got back. Things didn't seem to be going well and from the sounds of it, this was well into the fight and things were only escalating towards a more dangerous end of the spectrum and it didn't look like there was any going back now. It was too late and we were past the point of no return. The war was on and a line had been drawn…

A line that was placed somewhere between me and Jacob… and yet, a line that still felt like it was piercing my heart. I wanted to surpass the line, but now that I was a Cullen, there was no possible way for me to be on both sides. I was limited very strongly. Limited… in a way that meant I couldn't comfort my friend or help him in any way. Limited… in a way that meant we were now sworn enemies, about to be fighting, no doubt. It meant that I would probably have no choice but to fight him in the end. I would be forced to, when there was no other choice.

We would be at war.

This was another time when I would have to watch the people I cared about… both moving furiously around each other. But this time… it would not be as allies, but they would be in just as much danger as they had been then. Now, they would be moving around each other… trying to KILL each other rather than HELP each other. The other difference… was that I would be amongst the masses, in the midst of the danger and fighting as well.

It was all too much to think about at once… my head felt like it might explode or implode. Although I didn't know which, did it really matter? Either way I would just become a mindless drone. How does one use logic, when neither choice is logical and either way you choose to go, you only stand to lose? For me, it was just that sort of situation. Either way, I would be on the losing side… because I wanted to be a part of both sides. There were people on both sides that I cared about and wanted to protect.

This was beyond the realm and jurisdiction of logic to pass judgment on. Justice was only a false hope that had been destroyed for her. Now she could only move forward. Emotionlessly and almost zombie-like, she moved towards the door to alert everyone of their arrival. 'There's no hiding it now… It might only cause more trouble if we try to hide. I want to get this over with… I feel… so helpless…' And she really wished that it was possible for her to cry. At least then if wouldn't have been bottled up inside her and hurt her so greatly.

But it did and she couldn't. There was nothing but faith left… she had to hope things would turn out alright, or else she would really have nothing left…

"Jacob. Always so passionate." Bella said. "I guess we're a little too late anyway. For your information, we were going to tell you, since there's nothing they can hide from me anyway. I didn't know until today, so don't get mad, okay? And there were only two people who knew in the Cullen family. I found out from him." I said, pointing back at Jasper, who smiled sheepishly. I listened to myself and noticed that I sounded… different. For some reason, the words coming out of my mouth sounded foreign and strange… like I was speaking in a different language.

I really had changed… a lot. But that wasn't the same thing that was shocking everyone else in the room as they listened to me and looked at me incredulously. "What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, speaking for everyone who didn't understand. "You said… that there's nothing we can hide from you… what does that mean?"

Grinning, I laughed. "I found my power, naturally. When Jasper here lied about having no secrets, I saw right through it." I stuck my tongue out at him, making him flinch and chuckle at my remaining childishness. "I can see the chains people put on their hearts when they try to hide things from me. Very literally, I can see the chains. Then, I can break the locks and get them to tell me. So that's how I found out about this fight. I'm sorry Jake… I didn't know…"

He shook his head dejectedly. "Eh, I believe you… damn. You're making ME feel bad! And I have every right to be mad, but… the way you're so nice and honest and open… GAH! How can I be mad at you?! Stop being so nice and let me get angry!" He was yelling, but his face was quickly changing and his lips were turning up in a smile. "But what can yah do? They want me to go back… they don't want me to see you again… and I can't blame them. After all, they are my family and we ARE all in danger with you guys."

"I see… do what you will. But do it because it's what YOU think is right. Think for yourself, Jake! Don't you have any thoughts or opinions of your own?!" I wanted him to change his mind. I wanted him to join us… because I selfishly didn't want to fight with him, and if he did that… then I wouldn't have to choose…

Jacob laughed bitterly. "Hypocrite. Don't try and tell me that you are doing this because it's what YOU believe in! Because I don't believe it for a second. Even though you don't know a thing, you're already siding with them just because they're 'your' side. Well, I don't have a choice either, because those people are 'my' side. We always knew that we were on different sides. It was nice while it lasted, but it was all just a dream. A really nice dream, but nothing more than that, Bells. And it's over."

He was already walking away… if I wanted to do something… say something… I'd have to do it fast. Although I took steady steps towards him, he didn't turn, although he clearly must have heard them against the hard tiled floor. "Don't bother. It's pointless and it'll only hurt more in the end. This war is going to happen. One side is going to win and one side is going to lose. Better than they do, I know how you feel… because I can't win either way, either."

And it was exactly what I had been thinking earlier… either way, we were going to lose.

"Isn't that why it would be better for you to just accept it and join us? We already accept you! All of us have enjoyed the time spent together! You don't have to walk away or run from it anymore!" I pleaded, reaching out for him, although his back was to me and he was still walking away steadily. "It doesn't have to be a lose-lose situation."

Jacob laughed again and shook his head slowly, stopping, only for a brief second. "No. You say that, but if I asked you, you wouldn't come with me! You couldn't leave your friends and loved ones behind. Neither can I, Bella. I have friends and family too… I have friends OTHER THAN YOU." Each word was emphasized, cutting like the terrible knife it was supposed to be. Then he walked the rest of the way out, slamming the door behind him and finally placing a tangible barrier that showed the true boundaries placed between them.

The sides had been definitely established… things were about to heat up.

I'm running…

There's something I want to hide…

I stood there, looking at the door incredulously, unable to turn my eyes away or blink. Suddenly, it was the most captivating thing in my world. There wasn't anything else there. Maybe I wanted a lock to appear on the door… maybe I wanted to believe that IT was a lie. But that was just stupid. I was being childish again…

I'm walking away…

My heart is by far, the most locked of all…

Bitterly, I felt the same laugh that had come out of Jacob just moments ago escaping my lips. Never before had I heard such a terrible sound come out of my mouth before. Part of me wanted to cringe at the horrific sound. But I had just realized something, thanks to Jake… something about myself. It was a fitting power. Not because I was used to solving those locks when I had been a human. Sure, that was part of it. However… it was my power because…

I was the one who was the master of the locks… I was the person who had the most locks on my heart… I was a master of locking up MY OWN heart. And that's why it suit me so painfully and ironically well.

Edward was looking at me worriedly. "Bella? Are you alright? I know this must be hard on you, but…"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips and forced a smile. "No. But I will be. After all… he's right. I'm doing what's right to me, aren't I? He said it himself… he has people he cares about that he has to fight for and so do I. The fact that I'm still here says enough, doesn't it?" I was looking up into his eyes. Not because I wanted to, but… because I was afraid to look down. Silly, but… I was afraid that I might truly be able to see what I already knew was there…

Already, I could feel it tightening around my heart… the hidden chains and locks that held my heart captive unbeknownst to anyone but me. Still, I had the feeling that Edward knew me well enough that he didn't need to see it to believe it. But if he did, he didn't show it. I didn't like knowing that I was hiding secrets, especially knowing that I could see others. I felt… guilty…

Still… this secret was so complex that even I was unsure of the answer. My heart was refusing to acknowledge something… I was trying to hide it even from myself. I was sure I could see it… but… did I really want to unlock it and see what hid beneath?

That answer I knew…

Alice slowly tip-toed over. "Sorry… it's my fault he got so mad. I never should have hid anything from him in the first place. And especially not from you, Bella. I'm really sorry." She said, holding her head down in shame. I never thought to blame her anyway. Really, I was still sorting through my own problems that I hadn't made it that far. But in this situation, there was no right answer, so technically, I couldn't say she did anything wrong.

"It's alright, Alice. I know you didn't mean any harm. Jake knew it too, although he wouldn't say it out loud. We're all kinda torn on this one. If it weren't for the events that started the ball rolling, I don't think any of this would have transpired at all. I find it hard to believe that anyone wants to fight each other. At least… not us or them. Maybe vampires like the Volturi and if there are such things as werewolves outside of that pack… but not us. We were so happy that I don't think we wanted this. But what's done is done…"

The die has been cast…

Now all that's left is to watch it roll…

And see which side lands up.

A/N: Okay, I seriously need to stop letting them get shorter and shorter, but I really like where this one ended. Once we get into the fighting itself, however I think they will get longer simply due to the fact that I'll have to write out fight scenes. And everyone say thanks to my awesome new beta who finally answered the call! I Love Edward Cullen 162 will be my beta from now on, so many thanks to her for her help. Other than that, please review and I hope you enjoyed this particular twisty semi-angsty chapter. I'm anxious to see your reaction to this character development.

Michiyo Ichimaru


	19. XVIII: Evolution

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Beta: I Love Edward Cullen 162

Chapter Eighteen

Evolution

I was so accustomed to sleeping my problems away before. Although I knew it was the childish thing to do, when I couldn't handle my problems and the stress got to be too much, I always knew that I had the option of just sleeping it away. The day eventually ended and things would eventually get better. Or so I thought. Now that wasn't an option for my new vampire body. For once, I just wanted to be allowed to throw a tantrum and be childish without being looked down upon or thought badly of. All the pent-up emotions… I wanted to get them out.

Looking over at that tiny bottle of perfume for the umpteenth time, I felt my anger boil up. Anger at myself, anger at Jacob, anger at life… all of them combined together, and before I knew what I was doing, the perfume bottle was resting in my hand. I had crossed the room in a matter of seconds, subconsciously acting on a childish whim. For some reason, it seemed important for me.

I looked at the bottle for a while. The glass shone so beautifully, tinted a light shade of green. I lightly twirled it around, letting the liquid slosh back and forth, making the light and shading move in an entrancing manor. Slowly at first, and the quickly increasing my pace, I continued to let the bottle swirl back and forth between two of my fingers, hypnotized by the very movement. It was becoming too fast. My movements were becoming jerky and furious.

With one quick lashing movement of my arm, I threw the bottle as hard as I could against the wall.

Curiously, I watched the way the glass shattered and the way the light hit each of the shards as they flew in all directions after the impact. For who knows what reason, this simple action had brought me some semblance of peace, and I felt slightly better. However, the scene wasn't as clear or soothing for others, I noticed, as I watched Edward dash into the room, a frightened and shock look on his face.

"Bella? What is this? What happened?" He asked, concern coming out with every word he said. It was charming and heart warming to hear him speak to me like that. He gathered all the pieces for me and set them on the bed between us. "Bella…" I hushed him with my finger, pressing it to his lips. My arm had become the linking factor between us, crossing the shards of broken glass and bringing us together.

"Edward… Jacob was the love of my human life. That's the plain and simple fact of it. This fight is proof that I have to let everything go from that past life. Jacob was the free, wild side that only a normal, human girl would love. It would have been the best thing in the world for me. If I hadn't met Prince Charming. Now my life has moved beyond normal. Instead of just having to settle for the ordinary, I got the choice to pick the Prince or the peasant. Most girl's don't get that choice. I chose what most girl's would… my Prince."

_Two roads meet in a meadow…_

When I was in the midst of making this decision… I had a dream. A dream that I had never told anyone about before. It hadn't seemed very important until now, just confusing. But now that I thought about it, maybe it was my subconscious, dealing with the choice I had to make at that point in time.

I was in a meadow so large, that it was all I could see in any direction. There were only two roads to choose, both looking equal. I spun in circles, holding out my arm and pointing… trying to make a choice by random. Maybe I didn't want to tell Edward because, subconsciously, I didn't seem to think that either way was better or worse than the other. How do you tell the man you love that the only reason you're with him MAY BE just because you happened to pick him at random? It would hurt him, I was sure of it.

However, this would explain why I felt so rotten. This sudden need to pick sides made me realize that if I had really just picked on a whim, that I could have been wrong… maybe I should have chosen more carefully and thought about it more. Regret throbbed in the back of my heart, unsure of anything substantial. I still wouldn't tell Edward about that dream.

Quite simply because the only thing I knew was that, when I was engaged to Edward and Jacob was beside me, as nothing more than my best friend, I had never been happier. This proved to me well enough that I had made the right decision and there was no need to make him worry over something as silly as a pointless dream I had one day. That's all that dream was, and nothing more. Maybe it wasn't the most physically sound argument against it, but at least I felt convinced for the first time in my life. That was enough to make me believe in it whole-heartedly.

Edward was watching me silently, trying to read me again. But even now, I could tell that he was getting nothing out of my brain. Maybe my brain just wasn't capable of holding conversations with others. Or maybe I just didn't think at all. Since meeting him, there was no doubt that I was acting more impulsive, but it wasn't like it was without reason. Edward was worth every moment of pain and confusion. I wasn't a blue-eyed draculina for nothing! We were meant to be.

I remembered that girl's voice and how sure she had been. My goal was to become just as sure of Edward as she was of Alucard, Lord Dracula. I would undergo the single greatest transformation. My body and mind would become that of a strong and confident woman. And I would be happy… happy to be with Edward, happy to fight anyone who tried to stand in our way and happy to do anything to keep us together for all eternity.

"Edward, I'm just trying hard to adjust to this still. And to have something like this happen so soon… It's just a lot for my mind to comprehend at once. Plus there's the worry for Charlie, who was in Alice's vision. Once I sort all of this out in my mind, things will be fine. I just wanted an outlet for my anger. I'm sorry if I made you worried." I smiled at him, trying to convey just how completely sincere and honest I was being with him now.

He smiled back, reassuringly. "I see. A lot has happened and it must be very hard on you, there's no doubt of that." His eyes clouded, in what I thought was sympathy. "I believe you."

And then… the worst possible thing happened. I felt my heart about to explode. The world blurred and I felt it being pulled apart in every direction. I never thought I could hurt this much. My un-beating heart was bleeding. This pain was real. Of all the comments, this was the last one I wished would bring up this showdown. I knew it would happen eventually, but… to this? It was unbearable.

I was referring to the lock over his heart, chains embedded deep. He was lying. Edward didn't believe me at all. Maybe he had a right to feel a little uncertain, but, to lie to me… to be so sure that he didn't believe me… I was in anguish.

"You don't look so good, Bella! Are you alright?" Edward was already trying to soothe me. I knew my face must have looked horrible. How could I be worried about appearances at a time like this, though? My world was crumbling apart, and here Edward was, oblivious to everything, asking me if I was alright! There was no way for me to be alright!

Slowly, I looked him in the eyes. "Showdown time, Edward. You're lying… you don't believe me." The background shifted, and I was alone with him in the darkness… just him, me… and the chains that bound his heart. I wasn't sure how to break these chains, I only knew that I had to. A calm voice in the back of my mind seemed to be humming soothing and encouraging words to help me find some strength left in me. Luckily, I was still determined.

Edward sighed. "Uh… you're right. I guess I shouldn't have been so careless after just learning about your powers. Still, you'll have to pry harder than that. You don't know enough to unlock my secrets. When you figure out why or what I don't trust you about… then I'll tell you." He said, purposefully looking towards his feet and not at me. That was fine with me, though. I was ready to guess right then and there the one thing that could have him so confused and distrusting of me. It was the only thing that ever put a wall between us besides Charlie…

"Jacob. You think there's more to it than what I'm telling you." I said, adding the second part only out of truth. Maybe I could shock him to just drop it and tell me the truth.

And shocked he was. "Ah! How did you… how did you know?" The chains receeded, and he looked up at me with a sad, regretful face. "You're right, I was uncertain. It's not like I thought you were lying or WOULD lie to me. That's why I didn't feel the need not to say it. I guess I locked it up subconsciously. My heart didn't really believe you would do such a thing. But I guess my mind wasn't so easily turned. I'm sorry, Bella. It doesn't change how I feel, really!" I smiled, glad to hear those simple words, even spoken out of desperation.

He never really believed in the lock. In his heart, he HAD believed me. That was enough for me.

"To be honest, there was something I didn't tell you about. But not because I meant to hide it from you. It just didn't seem important until today." I told him about my dream in the meadow. And then, reluctantly, I told him the meaning I had just considered today. "So really, it didn't mean anything until today. I wasn't really hiding anything from you. I just wanted to know what it meant and had no clue."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. But Bella… it's okay. I don't care what it is, or how you think it'll hurt my feelings. Sure, I'd like to believe that you chose me because I was the only man in the world for you. But don't you think I've realized the truth by now? I know how you felt for him, ever since the showdown with that witch. The way you were hurting… I knew it… you have to be able to trust me and depend on me. I want to be someone you can trust and depend on, Bella. I can handle the pain. Right now, you need someone. Like you said, you're still adjusting."

"I want to be the person to be there for you, not anyone else. Because, right now… what matters, is that fate had you choose me. Who knows what fate will bring tomorrow, but it brought us together for this time. I want to enjoy this time, and love you while I'm given the chance." He said, kissing me so sweetly that I thought my heart might burst again, for another reason entirely.

Once again I had to wonder how I got so lucky.

"Edward, me too." I said, after we pulled apart. "I want to become a better kind of person. There are going to be hard times ahead. I have no regrets. You will never make me fear or regret any of my choices Edward. Ever since the day I asked you to be the one to change me, and then, after I accepted our marriage, I have been completely prepared, come what may. Nothing will change that. So I want help… I want to become the kind of person who can be strong, but someone you will still love."

"You couldn't make me not love you, Bella. It's impossible." He retorted, kissing me again. "I will help you in any way that I can, Bella. That's what you do for the person you love, right?" he smiled. "And I love you Bella. You can't ask too much. Haven't I done everything you asked, no matter how difficult on my part?" I grinned wickedly at his implication. Whenever this conversation came up, he always alluded back to my single demand. Before I was changed, he was required to give me the one human memory that I still wanted to have and experience. It would be the one thing I would never forget from that human life of mine.

Laughing, I threw myself on him, pushing him back on to the bed, yet keeping him away from the glass. Some shards were pushed off the bed, others were thrown off by the force of the bed bouncing under my sudden movements. I wasn't caught by the gleaming lights this time. Although I knew science would make them shine the same, I was entranced by something much more beautiful at the moment: Edward.

That voice I kept hearing… I was sure it was her… the other draculina. I knew one day I would try to ask for her help. If I wanted to undergo such a great transformation, I knew I would need her advice. I wasn't sure of much. But I wasn't concerned with what I did or didn't know. What I did know was that somehow, someway, I would get through it and when it was over, I wouldn't be alone. Edward would be beside me until the very end. He was certain of as much and had convinced me of it fully.

_What was it about that night?_

**Two roads meet in a meadow…** I felt the image fading from my mind, as Edwards lips descending on my neck, teasing and then becoming more and more demanding. Suddenly, I couldn't remember if I had been in a meadow or a city, for all the wonderful things Edward was making me feel.

_Connection in an isolating age!_

**And I'm spinning 'round in circles 'til I fly…** The feeling of spinning gave way to the feeling of drowning. I wasn't going in circles anymore… I was going down. Down, in a wonderful pit of amazing feelings that sent my heart soaring.

_For once the shadows gave way to light…_

My world was suddenly bright and filled with joy. Suddenly, my world only consisted of Edward and I, this room, our house, our family… our love... Everything else seemed to fade out of importance. It was the most amazing feeling. I let go of all the responsibility I had been holding. For once, I gave it all up. Leaving nothing to hide, I didn't back down.

_For once I didn't disengage!_

Everything… all my feelings, good and bad, were out in the open. I let myself be vulnerable, only for this man. Edward would be the only person from this point on to see my weakness. I had made up my mind this time. Right now, there was something I needed… someone I couldn't do without. That was Edward. I needed him to love and support me until I could evolve into a stronger, better person than I was now.

_I'm not alone…_

Courageously, I looked down at myself. What I had been afraid I would see… the chains of hidden emotion and lies… there weren't any holding me down. My fears were eased. My promise to change was honest and true. Nothing consciously or subconsciously objected to my words and thoughts. This was real… this was a relief. I didn't want to have to lie to myself or others anymore. Not when I was so lucky to have such wonderful people on my side, fighting with me and for me… because of me…

_I'm not alone!_

And, although simple words. It was the most amazing feeling of realization I had in a very, very long time… For all the times I had to fend on my own before, for all the times I fought against the world, trying to do it by myself… having allies, friends and family was the greatest feeling. Although I could have chose to fight alone again and forever, I wouldn't do it ever again. This was my resolution… I would evolve starting now. My heart would decide, and my mind would only contemplate. I never wanted to have to lock up my own heart again… especially not to Edward.

_I never really feel quite right_

_I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong_

_Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

_Tell me, 'how do you do it?'_

_Walk me through it… I'm following every footstep_

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up?_

A small voice, in the back of my mind, was singing. And I knew it was good, because I could practically see her smiling, fangs barely noticeable, but there all the same, as soon as her toothy grin appeared.

_But all I want is for you to shine…_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

I felt like she knew me better than I knew myself. But it was hard to focus on the sound of her voice as Edward entered me. All I could think about was him, but I couldn't block out the words. Even though I didn't have the will to concentrate, it's as if she fed the words right into my soul, rather than my ears. I was glad, because her voice was soothing and beautiful, and the words felt so… meaningful. A love song… just between me and Edward, and her and Lord Dracula… and she was sharing it with us.

_I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right_

_And I act like I don't know why_

_I guess a reaction is all I was looking for_

_You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has ever looked before_

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up?_

_But all I want is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

A/N: Woot! Finally got this out. I have to share credit for this with Hellsing again… for it's characters and the song "Shine", Rent for the use of "What You Own" lyrics, and The Phantom of the Country Opera, for the "Two roads meet in a meadow" thing, although I probably got the lyrics wrong, since it's been forever since I sang them. . Uhm… review! I love them, you know as much. And thanks to all my fans. I've heard so many nice things that it's probably going to irreversibly effect the size of my ego. But I love you all, regardless! you're all so nice to me. Hence why I worked so hard to put this together for you and get it up before the end of the weekend. I hope you liked it.

Is it just me, or does this story feel LOOONNNG? . I think I'm going to aim for Twenty-six chapters until the end. Then I will probably end up either ending it for good, or doing a separate sequel. Feel free to share comments and opinions in review or PM form. Until the next chapter…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	20. XIX: Labyrinth

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Beta: I Love Edward Cullen 162

Chapter Nineteen

Labyrinth

When we got the news, it looked like I was the only one who was surprised. It came in the form of a hastily scrawled letter, addressed from Sam himself. The wolves were already on the move. It seemed like they were on their way to find us. "In their minds, what we did is high treason… it's only natural that they would come searching after us like this. Hunter's instincts, you know." Emmett said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. To be honest, I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to come chasing after a strong man like him for any reason.

"And what are we going to do now? I mean… we can't just wait here if they're so intent on hunting us down and striking us." Instinctively I looked at Jasper. After all, he was the strategist in the family as well as the most level-headed and rational. Jasper looked ill at ease for once, but he seemed decided. The rest of the family seemed to be shifting uncomfortably too. I couldn't tell if it was because of Jasper or their own feelings.

Jasper explained the tension. "Ever since this had been decided, we've been… taking measures… to ensure that we'd be safe when this time came. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett completed the preparations while we were in New York." He said, shifting his eyes. "You were still human then, luckily, so… you never would have known. We all tried hard not to bring it up, ever since we learned of your powers. However, now that this is where we stand, it's time to explain it to you." He pulled out a complex blueprint.

"Our greatest weakness to the werewolves is their ability to scatter and make pre-emptive plans in their heads amongst each other. We considered this a great weakness, so we sought to find a way to stop them from being able to effectively use that. The only way is to bring them into an enclosed field that is not only sealed, but large, winding and confusing… a maze of sorts. Our job is to bring them into this place with us and separate them. Because they don't know the layout, their planning will be cut to almost nothing and they will be lost and separated. For us, this is an ideal situation."

I listened carefully, absorbing the plan. From the very beginning it had been very obvious that this would happen. I had only pretended to ignore it for my own sake, wishing that it wouldn't ever come to this. But they had been far ahead of me. They had all been thinking and planning while I had let my guard down completely in New York. Even if I had been human back then, it still made me feel stupid for being helpless once again. Not even my powers had found a trace of the fact they were hiding something important from me…

"Alright, so that's what we do when we get them inside and lock them in, but how do we lead them inside and trap them?" Alice asked, tapping her nail against the table. "Their only thought is to come here to us, where they know we are staying. How do we get them to follow us into our trap? I mean… they aren't completely stupid. They might catch on and realize that something is weird about what we're doing. Then what?" Carlisle and Esme took the floor, standing tall and proud in front of us.

Pointing to the blueprint, they indicated something that looked familiar… "It's underground?!" Alice gasped, blinking a few times to register the shocking news. It seemed like she knew as little as I did about everything after the decision to build this maze.

Carlisle grinned. "More importantly, it's under our house. Therefore, it is nearby and it will be easy for us to ensnare them. Besides… for us, it was easier to work closer to home when we were in construction. Getting them here once they track us won't be a problem. I think it's safe to say we can start planning around that and making a strategy. It probably won't take them long to come to us." Everyone but me seemed to be just as anxious to start planning. I was still a little shocked… and concerned that I might have to come face to face with Jacob, but now in battle.

Instantly Jasper took control again, leading the conversation and planning everything out using his strategically expertise. Alice and Carlisle were going at the entrance… the bait to lead them inside. Most of the responsibility was on Alice, her being the fastest, graceful and agile of us. As soon as they were in, it was Esme's job to lock the front entrance when Carlisle and Alice both got in. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were waiting at the first cross section, ready to split up the group and start individual fight to confuse the opponents. Edward and I were the furthest in, ready to fight and separate the remaining groups in the pack.

Strategically it sounded like a solid plan. However, it made me feel very uneasy. It almost felt too sneaky for my liking. The werewolves would definitely fall to a trap like this, and something about that bugged me. They had been planning all this time, strategically going for the win. But the werewolves planned to just duke it out. Honor was on the werewolves' side. Our plan just wasn't fair to them.

"Come on." Edward said, tugging the sleeve of my shirt lightly. "Let's go see it then." Smiling the best I could, I nodded and followed them as Jasper led the way to the entrance. The entrance was a short drop down on an angle. Beneath the rug, the door was a metal-barred gate that swung open to the left. Esme showed us how to unlock it. After all, controlling the door was her first job in Jasper's plan. The lock had been designed in a unique way. Unless you knew the lock personally, there was no way you'd be able to open it.

Again, I got that uneasy feeling that told me I didn't like this… it was too unfair. Esme opened the gate and Jasper beckoned us to go down into the labyrinth with him. Edward motioned for me to go in front of him. He was being overly protective of me again, but this time, I really didn't want to go before him. I didn't want to go at all. Dropping down into the entrance, I felt my legs expertly hit the floor and balance myself immediately, even though the strange angle should have made it more difficult. Looking around, I gasped softly. I know they could hear me, but I couldn't hold it back.

It was a dark abyss. The only light came from candles on the walls every ten or so feet. Because we were underground, I could feel the chill wash over me. A few places there were holes where moisture dripped down through the clay-colored stone and brick they used to build up the walls, floor and ceiling. But it wasn't just the actual look of the place. I felt all the uncertainty I had hit me in an emotional form. This place echoed eerie feelings from my own heart. Locked up in this place… I knew I wouldn't be able to escape the things I didn't want to see or hear anymore, like I always used to.

This labyrinth would force me to come to terms with all the ugliness I had refused to acknowledge before…

Edward nudged me, and I realized that the group was moving again, deeper inside. I saw the first intersection. Although the divider between the two paths was thin, it was solid enough to stop the werewolves or us from breaking it. Curiously, I wondered how they made it. But I didn't have enough sense to pay attention to the things Carlisle and the others were saying.

Lucky for me, they were too busy explaining to notice how much I had zoned out. Already, thoughts I had tried to block out were making their way in. It was the hardest thing for me to do, imagining my best friend being trapped and cornered down here in this frightening place. No… that wasn't the thing that bothered me the most. Terrible words were ringing in my ears, all pertaining to this… all pertaining to Jacob… In my mind, there wasn't a single doubt left, although there was plenty of despair.

My best friend… would DIE here.

There was no way that the Cullens would lose. And since neither side seemed willing to make an agreement, there was no other choice, no other way. Even worse, it was going to happen TONIGHT. The last words I shared with him weren't that of a friend… his last memory of us together… I didn't want it to be something like that. Yet, that was it… there was no more "us", as friends or anything. Like he had tried to convince me once, now we were just natural enemies, sworn to fight each other until the end, and tonight was the end for us. Nothing more to say, no more cards to play; it was over.

Nervously, I reached for the wooden wolf charm that he gave me. I had always fidgeted with it before I had been changed. And I just wanted to feel some sort of connection to the old days, now.

But that was just the problem… things changed, and so had I. Applying the same pressure as I had before as a human, I accidentally snapped off the poor wolf's neck. Staring at the head-less wolf on my bracelet, I knew this was proof enough. We had become too different since I had been changed. I was too different to keep chasing after dreams of the normal life I wished I could have had, yet refused.

Stepping back, I realized that the only thing to do was accept my change. I had been the one to choose this path. With open arms, I accepted all the possibilities that lie in store for me. Now I had to deal with letting go properly.

No one mourns the wicked…

I wondered if they would mourn the loss of a good person, even if we had to be enemies. Jacob could be my enemy. He could be a lot of things: reckless, stupid, silly, thick-headed… those were only a few of the things he could be. But he could never be someone I thought of as wicked. It just wasn't true of him, and even if I accepted him as my enemy, I would still mourn him for the sake of a good person's life lost. Not my love… no longer my best friend… but a good person, none the less… someone who helped me in a time of need.

That was the only thing I could do, wrapped in the darkness of the labyrinth around me.

A/N: Sorry, writer's block strikes again. . I don't really enjoy talking about Jacob all that much, but it's important to story development. Especially in the next chapter, which will be much longer! Hooray! I already started it. The fight begins! It's going to be exciting so review and I'll try to make the next chapter done this weekend. Well, until next time -

Michiyo Ichimaru


	21. XX: Collision

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Beta: I Love Edward Cullen 162

Chapter Twenty

Collision

Laying my head in Edward's lap, he instinctively began stroking my hair. It was such a comforting feeling. When I was with Edward, I could always count on him to ease my distress. Right now, I needed that warm, fuzzy feeling more than ever before. Emmett and Jasper had left the house to take up spots outside so they could watch for the werewolves and warn us before they got here. Even though we had the plan, there was a need for us to be prepared ahead of time for it to work smoothly, Carlisle told us earlier. Now we were anxiously waiting for the warning to get back to us.

As Jasper had suspected, they wouldn't reach us until the darkest hours. Esme had reflected on whether or not it was planned on their part. It sounded like the sort of thing a werewolf might want. But I couldn't imagine it impeding us much, regardless. Still, I couldn't deny that it sounded like their kind of planning. Toying with the hem of Edward's pants gently, I looked up at him, reveling in his beautiful face and emotional eyes. Even if I had the chance to go back and change whatever I wanted to, I'd still want o be here with Edward more than anything else. You can't have it all, but I got the next closest thing.

Suddenly there was a sharp chilly air as the door flew open and slammed shut. "They're here." Jasper hissed. "About five minutes until they'll be banging at our door. Everyone, line up in front of the entrance. Esme… wait behind and open the gate as quickly and discretely as you can. Then we'll force them down and let the real fight begin." He was grinning a bit wider than usual and it was a little discerning.

Everyone scrambled to get in position, and just in time. We all hit our spots as we heard the first splintering blow against the door. I gasped, but clenched my throat to silence it as quickly as I could, hoping it would go unnoticed. Edward held my hand and squeezed it gently. Maybe I expected it. After all, when it came to me, there wasn't a single thing that Edward seemed to miss, even if he couldn't read my mind. Taking the comfort for what it was worth I told myself not to jump at the next crashing sound I knew would come.

I wouldn't have… if it hadn't been the second blow that knocked down the door.

My reaction was too slow. Edward was leading me, as we began the steps to herding the werewolves to the place we wanted them. Just as Jasper expected, they were so enraged that they didn't seem to think twice about us possibly having formed a plan. If they had, they weren't being cautious to avoid any trap they thought we had laid for them. Everything about their attack seemed purely bent on rage… it didn't look thought out or rational at all. Now, although I had expected them to fall for it, I hadn't expected them to act so… careless, almost.

But their speed was working to their advantage. One of them was intent on going after me. I did the only thing I could do and leapt back in the direction of the gate. I hadn't expected Esme to open it so quickly to be falling into the labyrinth, but the next thing I saw was the dark caverns and the gate was already locked shut again. As instructed, I tried to lead the fight. The werewolf I was fighting was hard to see because it almost seemed to be avoiding the lights. It had also become more intelligent. It wasn't following my plans exactly anymore.

However, once our fight intensified, I gave a swift kick that sent the werewolf flying down the left path. We had gone past one intersection. Now I just had to keep him here and keep moving in that direction until he didn't know where he was anymore. When we reached the end chamber, I'd have to end the fight…

The werewolf looked a little panicked now, from what I could see of his movements. It's head moved back and forth rapidly, as if trying to figure out where it was and were it had come from to end up here. Already I had confused it, and I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. This time when we collided, I drew my legs up to my chest and pushed back away from me, sending him flying once more. I almost landed on my head, but was able to quickly flip so I landed on my feet. A little haphazard, but working all the same.

I heard the werewolf's terrible howl and my insides cringed. In this cramped space it sounded so loud and pained. For as viciously as it attacked, I was curious as to why I was still unscratched. My training hadn't even been completed. I was a mediocre fighter at best and blocking required quick reaction skills that I hadn't developed yet. And this was a beast capable of knowing how to do GREAT damage.

So why hadn't it touched me even once?!

This shouldn't have been such an uneven match in my favor. I heard the gate shut behind us and knew that someone else had entered. Still frightened, I knew I had to hurry before this werewolf got its senses back. I closed in for a spinning throw. Grabbing its fur, I threw it past the final barrier and followed behind as quickly as possible. I heard the lock click behind us and I looked around for my opponent. My last attack had thrown him right into the first pool of light cast by the burning torches.

My opponent… was Jacob.

I wasn't hurt… because he couldn't hurt me.

I had hurt him… without question.

A number of thoughts raced through my head in accordance to my sudden realization. Jacob transformed back into his human form before my eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" he chuckled, trying to hide the sad look on his face. There was nothing but bitterness in how this had to end. But I realized that I did want to talk with him if only for the reason that maybe we could end our friendship on a better note than the last horrible argument we shared after this terrible war between us had been declared the only way we could settle things the right way. I wanted that.

"Yeah. Jake, I'm sorry about the things I said before you left." I apologized, holding out my hand to him. Jacob smiled and accepted it gladly, shaking it, a huge grin plastered on his face. Although I was glad to see him smiling again, I was surprised to see that it didn't last long before it turned into that same forced smile.

He shrugged, glancing at the ground, towards his feet. "Aw, well… we all know how this is gonna end, anyway. You're gonna best us no matter what. That tactician of yours was here to plan everything out for you, wasn't he?" His lips slowly curled into a sneer. But I hardly noticed his change in expression. In fact, I was much more interested in the change of his appearance… something new…

I laughed bitterly. "You forgot so soon, did you?" I couldn't hide the snarl in my voice. "You're lying Jacob! All this time, although the werewolves have been purposefully acting dumb - maybe too dumb to be natural - you've all been up to something." The lock broke and Jacob sighed.

"Well that's not nice…" He muttered. "You're right, Bells. But it wasn't my idea, really it wasn't! I wanted to play fair! Still… Sam was convinced that you guys would be well prepared in advance to take all of our strengths and turn the tables in your advantage. Guess he was right. But, I still didn't like the idea of doing anything like that. The only part of the whole plan that I had anything to do with was that I was supposed to purposefully take you on and not let you out of my range or sight."

Pointing at him accusingly, I pushed harder. "Well, I'm sure you know what it is, so why don't you tell me?!" He flinched. I had no idea that I could sound so demanding and forceful. But this new information possibly put all my friends in danger. And I was clueless, feeling hopeless and helpless and worthless. When he didn't answer, I shouted again. "Jacob!!"

"Alright!!" He shouted, looking away again. "Alright already, no need to get snappy. It's not like I thought it was important. To be honest, you guys are the better strategists. I never thought it would work anyway. The lie part was in saying that 'we all know how this is gonna end'. The others are all so optimistic. And I know it wasn't just that tactician. You all worked together, didn't you…?" He paused for a second. "Just like a family. Right?"

My words caught in my throat. "Yes. Yes we did. We ARE a family, Jacob." He smiled.

"I thought so. We used to be like that too, ya know. Before all this talk of war and enemies, we were just like a normal family, the thing I wanted most. But now… it's not the family I loved so much anymore. Everyone just cares about how this fight turns out and preserving the name. Well family isn't about names! It isn't about race or blood or nothin' like that! But now the family I did have is lost… they lost sight of what I wanted out of this whole mess. I never wanted this! But that was what made it okay! And now… look at what it's become… Sam did this all by himself. No one else was allowed in on it at all."

Jacob slumped on the floor in defeat. He was hurt by something that was much greater than I… the thing I considered so precious… my family… his family betrayed him. That feeling of being alone and empty was on him, like I had once felt when I thought Edward had abandoned me. Just like then, I felt it was the duty of the last friend standing to make a difference.

"Then find a family that really loves you." I said smiling, holding out my hand to him. "If you believe what you said about family, then we're the people who love you the most after them. And if they refuse to see your feelings, you're always welcome here. I don't care about stupid races or wars… it's always been about those I care about. You'll always have a chance to take the title of best friend and put it back on if you want it."

Hesitantly, he took my hand. "I know who won this war." I grinned.

"We did."

I opened the lock like Esme showed me. The Cullens were all waiting up top for us, smiling. "Oh, I just knew you'd bring him back!" Alice grinned, hugging Jacob in the midst of her festive giggling attack. Jacob scowled for a second, but it quickly turned into a smile. I looked to Edward to see what he had to say. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"You back to stay this time?" Jacob nodded, exchanging a civil look with Edward. Things were cooling down between the two of them. "Well, the war is over. We sent the other wolves packing. They didn't believe us when we told them that Jacob probably wouldn't come back when he found out a treaty was made. It wasn't like we knew why, but we just had a feeling that Jacob would be staying without any complications getting in the way." He smiled. Carlisle shook his head.

"It's too soon to start celebrating. Their plan wasn't entirely stupid. Sam informed the Volturi about us and our connection to Jacob. He probably told them a number of other unkind things that won't look good to them. We can be expecting a visit from them, at the least." At the least meaning it was probably going to be a fight. Sam had planned on them interfering and beating us for the werewolves so they could be the ones to lead the negotiations.

Not a bad plan at all. Luckily for us, the Volturi worked on a slower schedule, at their own pace, driven by their own desires. The only question was… when would this collision of power versus our humble family take place?

Knowing the Volturi… we knew nothing at all.

A/N: Ah, my writer's block seemed to vanish for a while, because this chapter seemed easier to write. Maybe that's because it's bad… I dunno. I just really got into it. Plus, I'm really psyched to get into the battle with the Volturi. It's possible that that fight will be the end of this story. Then I might take up a sequel if I don't come up with an idea for another multi-chapter fic before then. Oh! And we're going to see the return of two amazing allies I borrowed from another fandom. Alucard and the first Draculina (her name WILL be mentioned! XD) will return in the Volturi saga. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!! Until then…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	22. Epilogue: Once More, Allegro

Growing Wings

Growing Wings

Twilight Fanfiction

Michiyo Ichimaru

Beta: I Love Edward Cullen 162

Epilogue

Once More, Allegro

Everyone had been more tense since that fight. They were all waiting to hear something from the Volturi, no doubt. We all knew the Volturi would be furious when they found out we took in Jacob. It would have been easier on us, if only we had some idea of what to expect or when it was coming. However… I guess I'm making it all sound bad, but that's not true at all!

Jacob became what we'd like to call… a supporter. He won't be fighting with us, but rather, cheering from the sidelines, in a manner of speaking. It would have been nice to have the extra man-power, but they were still his family at one point. None of us had the heart to ask any more of him. And that's okay. Just having Jake on our side is enough. Who ever would have guessed it could happen? Not I.

No matter how much I wanted it, all these things seemed impossible until now. They were like puzzle-pieces that looked like they should fit but just wouldn't go together. We were all sitting around the fire that night, smiling and laughing despite the fear of what was to come. Alice made Jacob a crown of flowers. But when he tried to throw it off, he found out that she entwined it with his hair. I laughed as I listen to him howl in frustration as he tried to get it off. No one could help him; they were too busy laughing.

Edward's hand left mine and I became suddenly alert. He was standing up, in front of all the others. I used to think that Edward was so perfect; that he never changed. He never needed to, before, in my eyes. But since I became a vampire, I've seen him in a new light. This Edward, standing before me now, was different from the one who changed me; different from the one who married me; different from the one yesterday, that found. Today, he was lighter, more dignified. I think he's a little bit stronger, a little less self-conscious of me, and a better leader than he was before.

I think he's starting to see the world in a wider view. Sometime, I want to expand my world like that; grow a little bit just from day to day. I wonder if Edward would notice… somehow I know he would.

"It's been a while since we could celebrate like this; since we've had a reason to celebrate like this. Things we were worried about are now no longer problems. Each time we fight, we gain something invaluable; something precious. And now we face something totally different; far more frightening. Our views have always been different from the Volturi's, so I think that it's time we stop accepting their interference and make them accept our path; our way of life."

I listening to Edward's charming voice with my eyes closed. Remove one sense, and the others become stronger to pick up the slack. His voice suddenly overcame me. It was warm; surrounding me and engulfing me. This was Edward at the basic level. Edward was my love. "Play for us!" suddenly rang out in the darkness, from Alice.

The piano had been moved out onto the grass. A small feat for Jasper. With a sigh of defeat, Edward smiled and took his place behind the piano. He stretched his fingers and tested the keys. It sounded so much different outside. It had more space for it's sound to travel, so it was softer, but we all could hear it just fine, having excellent hearing. At first he just played around with some notes, playfully unsure of what to play. Then, as if I could actually see his decision, he began to play a piece I had never heard before.

This sound was… intense. Every note poured out with precision, piercing the air. There were so many notes, yet it didn't feel overbearing. It felt like chaos, in a beautiful way. Or maybe the idea of someone having made a huge revelation. Whatever it was, it engulfed me, and I leaned back and listened to the quick, graceful notes Edward played.

They say in music that two performances are never the same; that each holds something different, something unique to the performer in it: their interpretations and feelings. I wondered what about this performance was strictly Edward…

Maybe it was the message he was trying to get across…?

_"Move forward without fear of the future rapidly coming at you. You can still move and think with precision; happiness, I have realized… will be ours."_

A/N: Don't hurt me! Yes, that's the end. I always said I was going to separate this one and the story that will talk about the Volturi… anyway! I hope you seriously enjoyed this story and I hope you'll join me when I start the next. Please review what you think on my ending or anything leading up till now. You've all been wonderful, so I hope I'll see you again when I start the next. If you review, maybe I'll even give you a sneak peek of what you'll see in the next one. Just give me some time to finish revising, okay? Well, until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


End file.
